The Rogue and the Jedi
by DarthRavager86
Summary: Darth Thana returns from her mission to hunt down the Jedi, Ezra Bridger. Now, she receives a new mission from the Emperor. Part 2 of The Chronicles of Darth Thana.
1. Chapter 1

After six months away from Imperial space, Jyn returns to Coruscant aboard the star destroyer Scimitar. Upon landing, she heads for the Emperor's office alone.

* * *

Upon entering the Emperor's office, Jyn sees Emperor Palpatine, seated behind his desk. She takes off her mask, then kneels on one knee.

"Rise, my daughter." Palpatine says. Jyn stands up. Palpatine stands up, and walks around the desk, stopping in front of Jyn. He says "I am pleased with the success of your mission. You have eliminated the last of the Jedi, and a traitor to the Empire. You have also dealt with the Chiss for their foolishness."

"The Chiss will no longer be a concern, father. I have left Admiral Rax and his fleet in Chiss space as an occupation force. The star destroyer Scimitar returned me here, and waits in orbit for further orders." Jyn says.

"Good. I will send the Scimitar away. I have another task for you." Palpatine says.

"Yes, father?" Jyn asks.

"We have not yet determined the identity of the rebel pilot who destroyed the Death Star, so, I would like for you to infiltrate the rebellion, and find this pilot. Get close to him, find out how he destroyed our battle station, then, eliminate him. It's time for rebel hero Jyn Erso to return to the land of the living." Palpatine says.

"Of course, father. An excellent plan. I have a suggestion." Jyn says.

"Yes, child?" Palpatine asks.

"In order to make the rebellion more accepting of my return, I should appear to have been imprisoned and tortured. I will convince them that I was captured at Scarif, and the fools will believe it." Jyn answers.

"Yes, I agree. A good suggestion. I will have you placed on Wobani, at the labor camp. Records will be altered to show that you have been there since being captured at Scarif. The rebels will receive this information, then, they will extract you from the labor camp, as gratitude for your efforts at Scarif. They will accept Jyn Erso into their ranks once more. We will learn the identity of the pilot, and all of the rebels other secrets as well, including the location of their new base." Palpatine says.

"Then, we will destroy the rebellion at last." Jyn says.

"Yes, my child. The alliance will fall. I have foreseen it." Palpatine says.

"How is the war with the rebellion going, father?" Jyn asks.

"Not well. Several worlds have openly pledged loyalty to the rebel cause, and have taken up arms against us. I have recently placed Lord Vader in charge of all military forces, and given him command of one of the new super star destroyers." Palpatine answers.

"What of the other Death Stars?" Jyn asks.

"The other two Death Stars are nearly four years from becoming operational." Palpatine answers.

"What about project Black Saber?" Jyn asks.

"Nearly two years from completion, unfortunately. For now, we will have to rely on Lord Vader's ability to deal with the rebels. Have patience, my child. Your mission may take some time to complete. You will need to be sufficiently injured in order to appear to have been tortured. Then, we will need to engineer your escape from prison. After that, you will have to earn the trust of the rebels, and get close to the pilot." Palpatine answers.

"I will do whatever needs to be done, as always." Jyn says.

"I know you will. That is why I trust only you with this mission." Palpatine says.

"It would be best if I left HK-47 behind. It would seem suspicious if I were to suddenly have an assassin droid in my service, and I do not believe the rebellion would accept such a droid." Jyn says.

"I agree. Your droid will remain here, and will perform missions for me. I will ensure that it contacts you as often as possible, but it will only provide direct assistance if one of us orders it." Palpatine says.

"Yes, father. Now, if I may take my leave of you, I should get prepared for the mission." Jyn says.

"Of course, child. You may go." Palpatine says.

Jyn bows to the Emperor, then puts her mask back on. She raises her hood, and exits the office.

* * *

One month later, General Hera Syndulla lands her ship, the Ghost, on the surface of the planet Wobani. Before exiting the ship, she addresses the small team of rebels on board.

"Alright, everyone. We know the intel. Jyn Erso is apparently alive in the labor camp, and has been here since Scarif. So, we find her, and get out." Hera says.

"The Imperial presence on this planet is minimal. It seems the Empire removed some of the troops a few days ago. We shouldn't have too much trouble." Commander Rex, Hera's second-in-command says.

"All the same, Rex, I don't want any unnecessary risks. Nothing fancy. Just find Jyn Erso, and get out." Hera says.

"Copy, general." Rex says.

"This could be a trap, Hera. The bastards have pulled stunts like this before." Captain Zeb Orrelios says.

"That's what I thought too when I first got the intel, Zeb. However, Mon Mothma wants to know for certain, and believes Jyn Erso's worth the risk. So, we're here, and we're doing this." Hera says.

"Ok. I've got your back as always." Zeb says.

"Alright, everyone, let's move out. Chopper, stay here, and watch the Ghost." Hera says, turning to her ancient astromech droid.

/Dammit./ Chopper says.

"I know you like to see some action, Chopper, but I need you to stay here in case we run into trouble. Can you do that for me?" Hera asks.

/Alright. I'll stay. I'll just kill any Imp motherfracker that boards the ship./ Chopper answers.

"Chopper! What have I told you about the language?" Hera asks.

/Sorry, mother./ Chopper says.

"This won't take long, buddy. I'll be back before you know it." Hera says.

/I'll be here./ Chopper says.

"Glad to hear it. Ghost team, move out!" Hera says, leading her team outside of the ship while Chopper stays behind.

* * *

The rebel team reaches the labor camp, and encounters only two guards on patrol along the perimeter. Rex quickly takes out both stormtroopers.

"Only two guards? Either there's no prisoners here, or the Empire is just getting careless!" Zeb says.

"Of course they're careless! A bunch of untrained shinies in junk armor!" Rex says.

"Alright, guys! We need to know if Erso's actually here, so let's get moving." Hera says.

* * *

The rebel team walks farther into the labor camp, eventually coming to a large building surrounded by several stormtroopers. Hera signals her team to stop.

"Alright, I want two teams. Rex, you take Kallus and Wolffe. The rest of you, with me. We'll take out the guards from two sides, and meet up at the entrance to the building. Let's move." Hera says.

* * *

The rebels split into two teams, and attack the stormtroopers, catching them by surprise. The Imperials are dealt with in seconds, and the two teams meet at the entrance.

"Alright, everyone, it's been easy so far, but it's not over yet. We don't know what's inside, so we go in quietly." Hera says.

"Standard Imperial protocol for a place like this is one guard for every four cells, and automated turrets in the ceiling. We should focus on taking out the turrets once we get inside." Captain Kallus says.

"You're right, Kallus. Rex, you take point. We'll follow you in." Hera says.

"Copy, general." Rex says. He enters the building first, followed by the other rebels.


	2. Chapter 2

The rebels enter the building, with Rex in the lead. Rex spots two ceiling mounted turrets ahead, and signals the rebels to stop.

"Hold here. Two turrets up ahead. We need to take them out, general." Rex says.

"Alright. Wolffe, you're up." Hera says.

"Copy." Commander Wolffe says, as he readies his rocket launcher. Once the clone is ready, he fires a rocket at the closest turret, destroying it.

"Zeb, take out the other one!" Hera says.

"On it!" Zeb says. He fires his bo rifle at the second turret, destroying it after a few hits.

"You'd figure there'd be some guards in here. We've made enough racket by now." Rex says.

"Either there aren't very many prisoners here, or there's no one here, and this is a trap." Zeb says.

"We've got four more corridors like this one, and a total of twenty cells for a building this size. There should be twelve more turrets. Even if there are no guards, we still have to deal with the automated defenses." Kallus says.

"Is there some kind of control room where we can disable the turrets?" Hera asks.

"Straight ahead, all the way to the back. We'll have two more turrets that we'll have to deal with on the way." Kallus says.

"Let's get to that control room! Rex, lead the way!" Hera says.

"Copy, general." Rex says. The rebels make their way to the control room, taking out the two turrets in their path.

* * *

Upon reaching the entrance to the control room, the group stops.

"General, that door is likely sealed, but I should be able to bypass it." Kallus says.

"Alright, Kallus. Go ahead. We'll cover you." Hera says.

"Understood." Kallus says. He approaches the access panel next to the door, and removes the cover. After several seconds of tampering with the electronics, the door opens, and the rebels are met by two stormtroopers, who are unable to react fast enough, and find themselves shot by Rex and Zeb.

* * *

The rebels enter the control room, and encounter an officer, along with three more stormtroopers, who are quickly dealt with.

"Zeb, Wolffe, stand guard in case any more Imperials show up. Kallus, shut down the turrets, and find out if Jyn Erso is actually here!" Hera says.

"On it, general." Kallus says as he heads for a console. After nearly a minute, he says "Turrets are offline. Checking prison records now."

"Zeb, Wolffe, anything?" Hera asks.

"Not a thing. Must not be anymore guards here." Zeb answers.

"General!" Kallus says. Hera approaches the console.

"What is it, Kallus?" Hera asks.

"It looks like Jyn Erso is here. According to records, she's been here since two days after the mission to Scarif. She's also the only prisoner here, and has been held in an isolation cell since the Empire executed the other prisoners about a month ago. Apparently Miss Erso led a prisoner rebellion, and killed several guards, along with the prison warden." Kallus says.

"Find out which cell she's in, so we can get her out of here." Hera says.

"On it." Kallus says. After searching for about a minute, he says "Erso's in cell sixteen. I can unlock the door from here."

"Do it, then, let's go get her." Hera says.

"Done." Kallus says.

"Alright, everyone, Jyn Erso is here, in cell sixteen. Kallus will lead the way. Let's go." Hera says. The rebels leave the control room, with Kallus in the lead.

* * *

The rebels reach the entrance to Jyn's cell, and stop.

"This is it, cell sixteen." Kallus says.

"Thank you, Kallus. You said it's an isolation cell." Hera says.

"That's right. In Imperial prisons, those held in isolation cells are allowed no contact with other prisoners, and are often tortured repeatedly. Sometimes, they even become test subjects for medical experiments." Kallus says.

"No one deserves that." Hera says, as she approaches the cell door.

"We should be cautious, general. Miss Erso could be drugged, and might attack us if she's delirious." Kallus says.

"Okay, Kallus. What would you suggest?" Hera asks.

"We all go in, and if she tries to fight us, we sedate her, and carry her out." Kallus says.

"I don't like it, but you're right. We need to get her out of here fast, in case more Imperials show up. Everyone, follow me." Hera says. She walks into the cell, followed by the other rebels.

Inside the cell, Jyn is lying in her bunk, badly beaten, and dressed in a prisoner jumpsuit.

 _Ah, the rebels arrive at last. I knew that they would easily dispatch the minimal forces remaining here. Now, I shall feign ignorance of my surroundings, and earn their sympathy. Compassion is a weakness, and I shall exploit it._ Jyn thinks, as she senses Hera approaching her.

"Jyn Erso? Can you hear me?" Hera asks, as she stops next to the apparently sleeping Jyn, who suddenly opens her eyes, and looks at Hera.

 _General Hera Syndulla! We meet at last! I have heard much about you! Now, it's time to play the part of tortured and delirious prisoner!_ Jyn thinks.

"Cassian. Get...to the dish. Transmit...the plans. I'll...stay with K2...and...hold off the death troopers." Jyn says.

"She's obviously delirious." Zeb says.

 _You have no idea, Garazeb Orrelios!_ Jyn thinks.

"I wonder if she even knows what happened to her team." Hera says.

 _Of course I know, General Syndulla! Pathetic fools, all of them!_ Jyn thinks.

"I know...Cassian. I can...take care of myself. Go." Jyn says.

"Kallus, you better sedate her. We'll carry her back to the Ghost." Hera says.

"Understood." Kallus says.

 _The traitor, Kallus. What a disgrace! You will drown in your own blood for what you have done to the Empire! Yes, sedate me, and take me to your new base. I would very much like to see it! I'll tell the Emperor all about it!_ Jyn thinks, as Kallus injects her with a sedative. Within seconds, she falls asleep, or at least appears to.

"She's out, general." Kallus says.

 _Perhaps not completely, former agent! A mere sedative is no match for the power of the dark side!_ Jyn thinks.

"Alright, Zeb, she's all yours." Hera says. Zeb approaches the bunk, and easily picks up Jyn.

 _Kriffing hell that...damned awful stench! Haven't you lasat vermin ever heard of bathing?_ Jyn thinks.

"Karabast! She's heavier than she looks!" Zeb says.

 _Insults already? You will pay for that, animal filth!_ Jyn thinks.

"She probably has shock braces under her clothes. They're basically arm and leg armor, but designed to deliver electric shocks." Kallus says.

"Of course, now you tell me!" Zeb says.

"Barbarians! She looks like she's been through hell." Hera says sadly, as she touches Jyn's bloodied face.

 _Been through hell? My dear general, I am hell! In time, you will know it!_ Jyn thinks.

"We'll get her back to base, general. The medics will fix her up, and she'll be good as new." Rex says.

"I hope so. Let's move out!" Hera says. She exits the cell, followed by the other rebels.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Darth Thana finds herself on the new rebel base, and is forced to once again play the part of 'Jyn Erso', the former outlaw turned rebel hero...**


	3. Chapter 3

One day later, Jyn wakes up in a medcenter, and finds her injuries healed. She looks around the room, and sees a medical droid, along with a few rebels, most of which she recognizes, either from her previous time with the Rebellion, or from Imperial records.

 _Mon Mothma. Princess Leia. General Syndulla. Captain Rex, the clone traitor! Interesting welcoming committee!_ Jyn thinks.

"Senator Mothma! The patient is awake." The medical droid says, upon noticing Jyn looking around. Mon Mothma approaches Jyn's bed.

"Welcome back, Jyn. We had thought you lost to us." Mothma says.

 _If only you knew, traitor!_ Jyn thinks.

"Thank you, senator. Where am I?" Jyn asks.

"You're in the medcenter, at our new base, on the planet Valdar IV. We were forced to abandon the Yavin base after the Empire found it. " Mothma answers.

 _A former Separatist world, in the Utapau sector. No strategic value, until now!_ Jyn thinks.

"Valdar IV? That's in the outer rim, near Utapau, if I remember correctly." Jyn says.

"Indeed. You will be pleased to know that your injuries have been treated. At least the physical ones. I can't imagine the horrors you went through in that prison. I'm sorry that we didn't get to you sooner. We thought that you had perished at Scarif, with the rest of your team." Mothma says.

 _No, I escaped, and observed the test firing of our battle station from the safety of its bridge! You fools will pay for destroying our glorious Death Star! Once I am done with you, the word Rebellion will be nothing but a dim memory!_ Jyn thinks.

"The others, they're...dead?" Jyn asks.

"I'm sorry, Jyn. The Death Star fired on the surface of the planet, and everyone on the surface perished. Except for you." Mothma says.

 _Time to act sad, make them think I actually cared about those kriffing idiots!_ Jyn thinks.

"No!" Jyn says. She shakes her head, and starts to tear up. She covers her face with her hands, and turns away from Mothma, who puts a hand on Jyn's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for your losses. I think it would be best if we left you alone for now." Mothma says. She takes her hand from Jyn's shoulder, and walks away from the bed.

 _Foolish bitch! Of course, you fell for my act! It is so easy to manipulate people! I learned from the best after all!_ Jyn thinks. She wipes away her tears, and turns to face the departing senator.

"Wait. I'm...sure you have questions. I'll...answer what I can." Jyn says. Mothma stops, and turns around to look at Jyn.

"Are you certain? You have been through a great ordeal. I don't want to put you through anything you aren't ready for." Mothma says.

"I'm sure. I need to...talk about it. It might help." Jyn says.

"I know that you grieve for those lost at Scarif, as we all do. We have not forgotten their sacrifice, nor do we intend to. The alliance owes you a great debt, and will help you in any way it can. I will stay, and talk with you, if you are ready." Mothma says.

"Yes, I would like that. Thank you. By the way, who are these others in the room?" Jyn asks. Leia, Hera, and Rex approach Jyn's bed.

"This is Princess Leia Organa, of Alderaan." Mothma says, pointing at Leia.

"Any relation to Senator Bail Organa?" Jyn asks.

"He's...my father." Leia answers sadly.

"Is something wrong, princess?" Jyn asks.

"Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star, Jyn. Leia's father was there at the time." Mothma says.

 _No chit._ Jyn thinks.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry, princess." Jyn says.

"It's not your fault, Miss Erso." Leia says.

"Please, call me Jyn. Titles haven't really ever been my thing." Jyn says.

 _Unless you count Lady, Darth, or one day, Empress!_ Jyn thinks.

"Very well, Jyn. Thanks to you, the Death Star is gone, and no other worlds will fall victim to it." Leia says.

 _Not that Death Star anyway!_ Jyn thinks.

"The Death Star is gone?" Jyn asks.

"Yes, Jyn. Your mission was a success. We were able to acquire the plans, and one of our pilots destroyed the Death Star." Mothma says.

 _Because I sent the plans to you, deliberately! Unfortunately, the Emperor did not foresee that you would actually succeed in destroying the station. His overconfidence can sometimes get the better of him!_ Jyn thinks.

"You...did it? Cassian must have sent the plans, after I told him to leave me behind!" Jyn says.

 _Actually, the late Captain Andor was busy, falling for me!_ Jyn thinks.

"You asked Captain Andor to leave you behind?" Leia asks.

"Yes. I...was wounded, and stayed behind with K2 to cover Cassian while he took the plans to the transmission dish. K2 was blown to bits, then, I was shot, and I passed out. I woke up in a medcenter, on Wobani. The Imperials healed me, then, they beat me, and interrogated me. The cycle repeated several times, I think. I...don't remember what I told them. Hopefully it comes back to me." Jyn answers.

"According to records, you led a prisoner rebellion about a month ago, and ended up in solitary confinement?" Hera asks.

"Jyn, this is General Hera Syndulla. She lead the team that rescued you." Mothma says.

"Thank you, general. I owe you one. To answer your question, yes I lead a prisoner rebellion. I hoped to take control of the camp, and steal the warden's shuttle." Jyn says.

"You could have easily given up, but you didn't. You kept fighting." Hera says.

"I will never stop fighting. Not until the fight is over." Jyn says.

 _Not until all of my enemies are crushed, and I rule this galaxy!_ Jyn thinks.

" **Yes, Thana! That is your destiny!** " Abeloth's disembodied voice says.

 _Abeloth. I am among enemies, and I can't commune with you in our usual way._ Jyn thinks.

" **I know where you are. I hear your thoughts. I come to you now, because I must speak with you. Summon me when you are alone.** " Abeloth says.

 _I will._ Jyn thinks.

"Jyn, are you alright?" Mothma asks.

"Yes, I was thinking, about getting out of here." Jyn answers.

"You want to leave the rebellion?" Leia asks. Jyn laughs.

 _If only! Your weakness and foolishness sickens me!_ Jyn thinks.

"No. I mean, out of the medcenter. I'd like to stay with the alliance, if you'll have me." Jyn answers.

"Of course we'll have you, Jyn. In fact, for your efforts on Scarif, I offer you a commission of captain, if you are interested." Mothma says.

"Me? A captain? What would I be doing?" Jyn asks.

"Can you fly a starfighter? We need pilots more than anything." Hera answers.

"Yes, I can. It's been a while, but I used to fly an ARC-170 when I was with Saw Gerrera." Jyn answers.

"ARC-170? I didn't know any of those still existed." Rex says.

"This is Commander Rex, my XO." Hera says.

 _Commander? Must have been promoted due to Bridger's absence. Should I tell Syndulla what happened to her Jedi whelp?_ Jyn thinks.

"Commander, are you a...clone trooper?" Jyn asks.

"Yes, ma'am. I served in the 501st, under General Skywalker, and Commander Tano." Rex answers.

 _Oh, if you could see your precious general now, clone! Would you follow him, or would you curse his name? He is nothing but a pathetic, broken shell of a man! As for Ahsoka Tano, Vader claims to have killed her, but I wonder if he was really strong enough to kill his former apprentice. I will know the truth, in time._ Jyn thinks.

"So, general, what do you and Commander Rex do around here? I never heard of either of you when I was at the Yavin base." Jyn says.

"I'm in charge of training pilots, and Rex assists me. He also trains ground troops, and co-pilots my ship, the Ghost, when we go on missions. We were on a mission when you were on base, and didn't get back until right before you left for Scarif." Hera says.

"You seem to be very busy, general." Jyn says.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Once your out of here, and cleared for duty, I can start your training. Since you've already flown fighters, it shouldn't take too long." Hera says.

 _You? Train me? I should be the one training you!_ Jyn thinks.

"I'd like that, general." Jyn says.

"Then, welcome back to the rebellion, Captain Erso. We'll leave you to rest now." Mothma says.

"Thank you, senator. Hopefully, I'm out of here soon, so I can get back to the fight." Jyn says.

"You will remain here for at least one day. If I am satisfied with your recovery, then, you will be released, to restricted duty for at least a week." The medical droid says, as he approaches Jyn's bed.

"Okay." Jyn says.

"Enjoy the rest, Jyn. There is rarely time for such things these days." Mothma says.

"Alright, senator. Thank you, for everything." Jyn says.

"Thank you, for coming back to us, Jyn Erso." Mothma says. She exits the medcenter, followed by Leia, Hera, and Rex.

 _No, thank you, senator, for being so trusting, and telling me exactly where your base is. I could easily contact the Empire and have them here in less than a day, but I will play the long game, for now._ Jyn thinks, as she pretends to go to sleep, but in fact, enters into meditation.

* * *

 **Jyn seems like a nice girl. I think she'll fit right in with the rebel pilots...**

* * *

 **This story will update about every two weeks. The next update should be posted by August 20.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Jyn is discharged from the medcenter, and makes her way to Mon Mothma's office. She is dressed in a rebel officer's uniform, with a captain's rank square on her jacket.

Upon reaching the office, Jyn approaches the guard standing at the entrance.

"Captain Erso, to see Senator Mothma." Jyn says.

"Senator, I have a Captain Erso to see you." The guard says into his comlink.

"Let the captain in, please." Mothma says over the comlink.

"Yes, ma'am." The guard says. The guard shuts off the comlink, and looks at Jyn. He says "go ahead, captain."

 _As if I need your permission, pathetic worm!_ Jyn thinks.

"Thank you." Jyn says. She approaches the door, and it opens.

* * *

Jyn steps into the office, which is a small, simply decorated room, with only a desk, a computer terminal, and a few chairs. Mon Mothma is seated behind the desk, while an older man in a white uniform is standing in front of her desk

"Jyn. I've been expecting you. I believe you've met Doctor Phram, our chief medical officer." Mothma says.

"Yes. I have you to thank for healing me." Jyn says, as she shakes the doctor's hand.

"Just doing my job, captain. I must say, those Imps did quite a number on you." Phram says.

 _You mean my self inflicted injuries? I did 'quite a number' on myself, doctor!_ Jyn thinks.

"I'd...rather not talk about it, if that's alright with you." Jyn says.

"Of course, my apologies." Phram says.

"Please, have a seat." Mothma says, pointing toward one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Thank you." Jyn says, as she approaches the chair, and sits down. Mothma takes a seat in the chair next to her. Doctor Phram sits in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"I understand that you are on restricted duty for at least a week. I know that you are anxious to get back into the fight, but you have been through a great ordeal, and Doctor Phram is concerned about your mental state." Mothma says.

"My mental state? I feel fine. Yes, I'm sad that my team is gone, but there's nothing I can do about that now. I have to accept it, and move on. I'll fight to honor their memory." Jyn says.

 _The only thing wrong with me is the fact that I haven't usurped that damned fool Vader yet! I would be one step closer to the throne were it not for my master's desire to keep his 'chosen one' around!_ Jyn thinks.

"You are strong, Jyn, but even you need rest. If you would like, I can arrange for you to talk to someone about your experiences. It might help you to deal with the past more easily." Mothma says.

 _Are you fracking kidding me?_ Jyn thinks.

"Talk to someone? Like a...therapist?" Jyn asks.

"Indeed. Doctor Phram is also our psychologist. I won't order you to do it, but I think you should talk to him at least once." Mothma says.

"Then, I'll talk to him. What does restricted duty mean anyway?" Jyn asks.

"No missions. No combat, and no more than eight hours a day on duty." Phram answers.

"What can I do then? I imagine flying is also off the table?" Jyn asks.

"You can train in simulators, but no flying actual craft yet." Phram answers.

"General Syndulla has a trainee class starting in one hour, in the pilot's briefing room. I'll tell her to expect you." Mothma says.

"Thank you." Jyn says.

"I would like to see you tomorrow at 1600 for a follow up exam, to check on your progress. I'm also free evenings if you want to set up a time to talk about what you've been through." Phram says.

 _Oh yes! Let's talk about our feelings! Where I come from, we do not give in to such weakness!_ Jyn thinks.

"I'll think about it for a couple of days, and get back with you." Jyn says.

"Alright. I'll leave you to your duties, captain." Phram says. He stands up, and exits the office.

"I am pleased to see you out of the medcenter. When you were brought here, and I saw the condition you were in, I feared that you might not survive. I'm glad I was wrong." Mothma says.

"The wonders of modern medicine, I guess." Jyn says.

"Indeed. I'll let you get to your duties, now, captain. I'm certain you will want to get to know the pilots you will be training with." Mothma says.

 _I only care about one pilot! I will find him soon enough!_ Jyn thinks.

"Of course. Good idea." Jyn says. She stands up, as does Mothma.

"Good luck, Captain Erso." Mothma says, offering her hand, which Jyn shakes.

"Thank you." Jyn says. She exits the office.

* * *

Jyn walks away from Mon Mothma's office, and heads down a wide corridor.

 _Abeloth? I am free to speak now._ Jyn thinks.

" **Good. What I have to tell you is of great importance.** " The voice of Abeloth says.

 _What do you wish to tell me?_ Jyn thinks.

" **There is an artifact of great power on the very planet which you now walk upon. You recall the texts you found on Ahch-to, do you not?** " Abeloth asks.

 _Yes, I do. You mentioned an artifact of great power._ Jyn thinks.

" **Indeed. Do you recall the tale of the crystals of power?** " Abeloth asks.

 _Yes. Five ancient kyber crystals, which grant abilities to whoever possesses them. When they are all combined, they grant unlimited power and immortality. The power was only used once, then, the crystals were separated, and scattered throughout the galaxy, never to be seen again, but, this is only a legend! Surely these crystals don't actually exist?_ Jyn thinks.

" **It is no legend! The crystals do exist, and one of them is on the same world you are! Undisturbed for the past thirty thousand years!** " Abeloth says.

 _What? How do I find this crystal?_ Jyn thinks.

" **You must enter deep meditation, and search with the force. The crystal will sing a faint song, which can only be heard by those strong enough, as I believe you to be.** " Abeloth says.

 _If these crystals do exist, then, I will find them all, and their power will be mine!_ Jyn thinks.

" **Yes, Thana! I believe that to be your destiny! I must warn you. Your master possesses one crystal already, even though he does not know what it is. He is unintentionally using its ability to make himself stronger with the force. He believes this power comes to him naturally. In time, you will have to eliminate him if you hope to obtain the crystal within his lightsaber.** " Abeloth says.

 _His lightsaber crystal?_ Jyn asks.

" **Indeed. It is likely the most difficult crystal for you to obtain. You should wait until you have the power of all of the other crystals before confronting your master.** " Abeloth answers.

 _I will find the crystal on this world as soon as I am able._ Jyn thinks.

" **Very well. Then, I will leave you for now.** " Abeloth says.

 _Now, to make my way to the briefing room._ Jyn thinks.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jyn enters the pilot's briefing room, where there is a group of ten pilot trainees, some of whom are attired in flight suits of various colors and styles, while the rest wear the standard orange flight suit common among x-wing and y-wing pilots. Hera is in the room as well, standing behind a podium.

Hera steps away from her podium, and approaches Jyn.

"General Syndulla." Jyn says.

"Captain Erso. It's good to see you. Mon Mothma told me to expect you. She suggested putting you in this class, which is for advanced pilot training, since you've already flown fighters. You'll just need training on a-wings, x-wings, and y-wings, then, you'll be good to go." Hera says.

"I'm on restricted duty for at least a week, so I'm not allowed to do any flying." Jyn says.

"That won't be a problem. This class is a week away from actual flying anyway. You'll be in simulators, and studying starfighter systems." Hera says.

"Alright." Jyn says.

"Come, I'll introduce you to the class." Hera says.

"Sounds good, general." Jyn says. She follows Hera to the front of the room.

* * *

"Alright, everyone. Today we're being joined by a new team member. She'll be training with your group instead of the recruit class since she's already flown fighters. This is Captain...Jyn Erso." Hera says.

"Erso? The one who led the Scarif mission?" A young man in an orange flight suit asks.

"That's right, Lieutenant Celchu. She was captured, and imprisoned until we rescued her two days ago." Hera answers.

"So, what are you doing in a training class, captain?" Celchu asks.

"I haven't flown a fighter in almost five years, and I've never flown the classes of fighters used by the alliance." Jyn answers.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone here, when I say it's an honor to have you with us, captain. If it weren't for you and your team, the Death Star wouldn't have been destroyed, and there probably wouldn't be a rebellion anymore." Celchu says.

"Hear, hear!" A young woman in a red flight suit says. The pilots start clapping.

 _Applause? You should all be kneeling to your future empress! Of course, none of you will be alive long enough to do so once my reign begins!_ Jyn thinks.

"Alright, everyone. Settle down. It's about time to get started. Why don't you go ahead and take a seat, captain." Hera says.

"Of course, general." Jyn says. She finds and empty seat, and sits down.


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours later, Hera takes her students to the flight simulators, which are in a large, open room. Jyn is now dressed in a dark blue flight suit, with a black helmet in her hand.

"These are our flight simulators. They're designed to resemble the cockpits of every type of starfighter used by the rebellion. Most pilots qualify for all types of fighter so we can assign them to whatever ships are available. For the next week, this class will be flying graded combat flights in the simulators. In one week, those of you that score high enough, will be allowed to fly actual ships on training missions. The current record for highest marks is held by Commander Skywalker. I expect you to do better." Hera says.

 _Commander Skywalker? Surely this is mere coincidence?_ Jyn thinks.

"If I may ask, who's Commander Skywalker?" Jyn asks.

"Really? Where've you been?" Lieutenant Celchu asks.

"Prison." Jyn answers.

"Oh, sorry. Luke Skywalker's the pilot that blew up the Death Star. Leads Red Squadron. His dad was Anakin Skywalker, the clone wars hero." Celchu says.

 _The child of Vader lives! My master will be most pleased to hear of this! Perhaps Luke Skywalker can use the force. In that case, I will spare his life, he will turn to the dark side of the force, and he will become my apprentice!_ Jyn thinks.

"Everyone, remember, Captain Erso's been out of circulation since Scarif. She hasn't yet been briefed on everything that's happened. It's up to all of us to help her get caught up." Hera says.

"Yes, general." Celchu says.

"Now, everyone, I want each of you to get into an a-wing simulator. We'll start with those, since the a-wing is the most common type of fighter we use. I'll step out for now, and leave you with the sim instructor, who will give orders and grade you." Hera says. Jyn and the other students put their helmets on, then, each of them head for an a-wing simulator, as Hera leaves the room.

* * *

Hera walks down a corridor, being met by salutes from several soldiers and officers. Hera salutes in return, then, continues on her way.

" **Don't trust her, Hera.** " A disembodied masculine voice says.

 _That sounded like Ezra! That's impossible! I'm hearing things! I need to get to my office so I can take a break!_ Hera thinks.

" **You're not hearing things, Hera. It's me.** " The voice of Ezra Bridger says.

 _What? Are you talking to me...with the force?_ Hera asks.

" **I suppose you could say that.** " Ezra answers.

 _Where are you? Tell me, and I'll ask command to authorize a rescue mission._ Hera thinks.

" **Sorry, Hera. I...can't come back.** " Ezra says.

 _Why not? What's wrong, Ezra? Are you okay?_ Hera thinks.

" **No. Not really. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I'm...dead.** " Ezra answers.

 _Dead? Is this some kind of joke, Ezra? Because, it's not funny. Not at all._ Hera thinks.

" **It's not a joke, Hera. I'm talking to you from the afterlife. I'm...a spirit. I think that I might be able to appear to you, in time, but, for now, this is the best I can do.** " Ezra says.

Hera walks in silence for several seconds.

" **Hera? Are you there?** " Ezra asks.

 _Can't talk now. I'm headed for my office. Be there in a minute._ Hera thinks.

" **Hera…** " Ezra says.

 _Not another word, please. I'm trying my best not to suddenly burst into tears._ Hera thinks.

" **Sorry.** " Ezra says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hera reaches her office, and takes a seat at her desk.

 _Alright, Ezra. I'm alone now. Are you still there?_ Hera thinks.

" **I'll always be here for my family.** " Ezra says.

 _Thank you, Ezra. So, you're really dead? How? Was it Thrawn?_ Hera thinks.

" **No. It was Darth Thana. She tracked down Thrawn's fleet, and killed everyone.** " Ezra answers.

 _Darth Thana? I'm sorry, Ezra. I should have been looking for you._ Hera thinks, as tears form in her eyes.

" **Don't blame yourself. You were where you needed to be. You had a son to take care of.** " Ezra says.

 _Thana's always been a mystery to the alliance. She's never engaged us directly, and what little bits of intel we could find were vague at best. You...actually saw her?_ Hera thinks.

" **Fought her too.** **There's more. She's on your base right now.** " Ezra says.

 _On our base? You don't mean…_ Hera thinks.

" **Yeah. Jyn Erso is Darth Thana.** " Ezra says.

 _That's why you said don't trust her! I'm going to kill her, right now!_ Hera thinks.

" **No, Hera. She's too strong. You wouldn't stand a chance.** " Ezra says.

 _I have to do something! I'm not going to let her get away with what she's done!_ Hera thinks.

" **She'll kill you if you try. She could kill half the people on the base before anyone even gets a hit on her. She's as strong as Vader, maybe stronger. There are no Jedi to fight her.** " Ezra says.

 _We have one. Luke Skywalker. He was trained by Obi Wan Kenobi._ Hera thinks.

" **Luke Skywalker is barely trained. He has no understanding of the force, and he can barely use a lightsaber. He wouldn't stand a chance against Thana. He's no Jedi. Not yet.** " Ezra says.

 _You...know about Luke?_ Hera thinks.

" **I see all that the force allows me to see. I see you, in the rebel base on Valdar IV. I see Sabine, on Lothal, protecting its people from the Empire. I see Ahsoka, alone, searching for answers. I see Luke Skywalker, a skilled pilot, who has already become a celebrated hero, like his father once was. I see Darth Vader, searching for the rebellion. I see Emperor Palpatine, in seclusion, studying the secrets of the dark side, and I see Darth Thana, on your base, among your pilots. I don't know her plans yet, but it can't be good.** " Ezra answers.

 _Ahsoka's alive?_ Hera thinks.

" **Yes, she is. She escaped Malachor about a year ago, and was looking for me until my death. Now, she's hunting Thana, hoping to avenge me.** " Ezra answers.

 _We could use her help right now. She'd be a good teacher for Luke, and she could deal with our sith problem._ Hera thinks.

" **Ahsoka is strong, but even she can't take on Thana alone. She'll need help. I don't know what's going to happen yet. I don't know how things will play out with Thana. What I can do, is tell Ahsoka where you are. Then, she can come to your base, and maybe take care of your guest.** " Ezra says.

 _So, you don't know everything. You can't predict what Thana's going to do._ Hera thinks.

" **No. I'm sorry, Hera. I wish I could be more help to you.** " Ezra says.

 _What can I do?_ Hera thinks.

" **For now, nothing. Act like there's nothing wrong. Try to figure out why Thana's infiltrated the rebellion again. Just, be careful. She's skilled in deception. Don't underestimate her.** " Ezra says.

 _I need to get my son away from her! He can't fight! He's not even two years old yet!_ Hera thinks.

" **Jacen is in the safest place he can be. With you. He won't be safer anywhere else. Just...don't let her be alone with him. She'll sense his force connection, and probably try to kill him, or, take him for an apprentice.** " Ezra says.

 _He...has the force?_ Hera thinks.

" **Yes, Hera. Not as strong as me or Kanan, but strong enough that he could one day become a Jedi. Or something else if Thana gets her hands on him.** " Ezra answers.

 _I won't let that happen!_ Hera thinks.

" **I know you won't.** " Ezra says.

 _So, you can talk to me from the afterlife. Can Kanan talk to me too?_ Hera thinks.

" **Not yet. He's working on it. It's something we had to learn how to do. Even in death, we're still learning.** " Ezra answers.

 _So, I'll hear him, one day._ Hera thinks.

" **You can bet on it.** " Ezra says.

 _What was that? I felt...something on my shoulder. Like...a...hand almost._ Hera thinks.

" **That's Kanan. He's with us now.** " Ezra says.

Kanan… _Can he hear me?_ Hera thinks.

" **Yes, he can. Go ahead, talk to him.** " Ezra says.

"I miss you, Kanan. I'm sorry that I didn't do more for us. I'm sorry, I didn't let you in like I should have. I love you." Hera says.

" **He loves you too, Hera. Maybe someday, you can hear him tell you so.** " Ezra says.

 _I love you, Ezra. I should have said those words when I had the chance. You were more than just a crew member or a friend. You were my son, in every way that mattered._ Hera thinks.

" **I love you too, Hera. Thanks for everything. When I had nothing, you gave me home, and a family."** Ezra says.

 _Ezra…_ Hera thinks.

" **I know. I wish I could come back. I wish things didn't happen this way, but they did.** **I'm sorry.** **I...have to go now. I'll be in touch.** " Ezra says.

"Ezra?" Hera asks. After several seconds of silence, Hera collapses to the floor, sobbing.

* * *

 **It seems that Jyn now knows who destroyed the Death Star. Apparently some guy named Luke...**


	6. Chapter 6

After Jyn and her fellow trainees complete their simulator training, they are sent back to the briefing room, where Hera is waiting for them. She is standing behind a podium, reading a datapad.

"Alright, everyone, take your seats." Hera says. Jyn and the other pilots do as instructed. Hera does her best to not look at Jyn.

 _This is harder than I thought. I can barely even stand to look at Erso, or Thana, I guess. Damn her! Calm down, Hera. Just do the job. Our sith spy will be taken care of soon enough._ Hera thinks.

 _I sense...great anger from someone in this room. Hmm. General Syndulla? Interesting. What could anger you so much? No matter. I have other concerns at the moment._ Jyn thinks.

"I've gotten your simulator scores from Colonel Tekren. I must say, very disappointing. The only one of you with decent scores was Captain Erso, and it's her first day! She managed to score kills on all of you! Only two of you even scored hits on her! I should fail all of you right now, and have you reassigned to sanitation!" Hera says.

 _Interesting. She's angry about the performance of her students. Her reaction is very much like that of an Imperial instructor. Failure is weakness after all, so this earns her some respect from me. Still, she is a traitor to the Empire, and will die for her crimes!_ Jyn thinks.

"General, permission to speak freely?" Celchu asks. Hera rolls her eyes.

"Go ahead, lieutenant." Hera says. Celchu stands up.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, the captain's flown fighters before, and most of us never have. Some of us came from infantry or maintenance. Hell, I'm probably the only one here besides Captain Erso to have a decent amount of flying experience, and I only flew TIEs for less than a year before I left the Empire! Do you really expect us to be able to keep up with someone who's flown for several years?" Celchu asks. Hera stands in silence for several seconds.

 _Celchu's right. I'm being too hard on them. I'm letting my anger toward Thana interfere with my job. She completely outperformed the other pilots in every category! She's probably flown TIE fighters for years!_ Hera thinks.

" **You're right. Vader taught her, and you know how good he is.** " Ezra's disembodied voice says.

 _Ezra…_ Hera thinks.

" **It's alright, Hera. Relax. Just get through the class, then, you'll be done with her for the day.** " Ezra says.

 _Okay. Thanks, Ezra._ Hera thinks.

"You have a point, lieutenant. Captain Erso's more experienced than the rest of you. That means that all of you should learn from her performance, and use it to better yourselves." Hera says.

"Yes, general." Celchu says. He takes his seat.

"Captain Erso, you're talented, no doubt about that. I'd like to know, why weren't you placed with a squadron when you were with us on Yavin?" Hera asks.

"I've flown several types of ships, starting when I was twelve years old. Shuttles, freighters, and yes, starfighters. Granted, it's been five years since I flew in combat. As for why I wasn't placed in a squadron when I was with the alliance before, well, the reason is I didn't tell anyone I could fly a fighter, and, to be perfectly honest with you, I wasn't planning to stick around at the time." Jyn answers.

"What about now?" Hera asks.

"I'm staying this time, and I'll use all of my skills to help the rebellion." Jyn answers.

 _I doubt you'll use all of them, sith._ Hera thinks.

"Thank you, captain. I appreciate your...honesty. I'm not going to lie to any of you. This war we fight, we face overwhelming odds. We've only properly defeated the Empire at Scarif and Yavin. We have a long way to go. It can be scary at times, and many who fight for this cause have thought of giving up, me included." Hera says.

"You, general?" Jyn asks.

"Yes, captain. I used to have a crew that I was really close to. We seemed to be unstoppable. Then, I lost two people I cared about a great deal. After that, I asked myself if this was all worth it anymore." Hera answers.

"I have...faced the same situation. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up, general." Jyn says.

"It's alright, captain. I admit, for a time, I had doubts about our cause. Then, we won at Scarif. That showed me that the Empire could be beaten. We just have to believe in ourselves, and each other." Hera says. The pilots start clapping.

"Yes, I agree with the general. I am no Jedi, but I believe in the force." Jyn says. The other pilots quiet down.

 _Damn right you're no jedi!_ Hera thinks.

"The force is a part of all things. I come from an order called the Church of the Force, as my mother did. We believe that the force has a will, and works through us to carry out that will. I'd like to believe that the force will not allow the Empire's evil to last forever. I believe that we will defeat the Empire, and the Jedi will return to once again be the symbol of hope for the galaxy." Jyn says. The other pilots cheer.

 _Nice speech. Did she rehearse this, or is she just that good of a liar?_ Hera thinks.

" **Yes to both.** " Ezra's voice answers.

 _Damn. I'm ready to get her out of my sight before I blast her head off!_ Hera thinks.

" **Calm yourself, Hera. Please.** " Ezra says.

 _I'll dismiss the class early. We're just wasting time anyway._ Hera thinks.

"Alright, everyone. I know we're supposed to have another thirty minutes, but, there's really nothing more to cover that can't wait until tomorrow, so, I'm going to go ahead and dismiss you for the day. I'll review your scores, and decide squadron assignments for tomorrow. Dismissed!" Hera says.

The pilots stand up, and exit the briefing room, with Jyn leaving last.

 _Good riddance!_ Hera thinks.

" **Hera, I know you hate her, but you're going to have to play along for now.** " Ezra says.

 _Dammit, Ezra! She killed you! I can't just let that go!_ Hera thinks.

" **You should go spend time with your son. Forget about your work for a while.** " Ezra says.

 _I need to warn command about Erso. They need to know we have a spy on the base, who happens to also be a sith lord!_ Hera thinks.

" **When they ask you how you found out that Jyn Erso was Darth Thana, would they believe it if you said a ghost told you?** " Ezra asks.

 _No, they wouldn't. I need to be able to prove it. Damn. What can I do, Ezra?_ Hera thinks.

" **Contact Sabine. She might be able to help.** " Ezra answers.

 _What can she do?_ Hera thinks.

" **Sabine can do just about anything she sets her mind to. She should be able to dig up some information about Thana.** " Ezra answers.

 _Sabine misses you, Ezra. I'm pretty sure she has feelings for you. It's going to break her heart when she finds out what happened to you._ Hera thinks.

" **She already knows. I've spoken to her. She...didn't take it well when I told her what happened to me. She needs you, and maybe, you need her.** " Ezra says.

 _I'll ask her to join us here. She'll be with friends and family again._ Hera thinks.

" **Sounds like a good idea, Hera. Now, take it easy. Go spend time with your son.** " Ezra says.

 _Okay, Ezra. You're right._ Hera thinks.

" **Take care of yourself, Hera. We'll talk again soon.** " Ezra says.

* * *

Done with her duties for the day, Jyn heads to her quarters. Once inside the small, undecorated room, Jyn sits on the floor, in a meditation position.

 _Now, to search for this crystal. Abeloth said I should be able to hear a faint song through the force._ Jyn thinks. She hears nothing for several minutes, then, suddenly, hears a faint, ethereal song, sounding reminiscent of a choir performing in a near whisper.

 _That's it! Now, to focus on the song, and track it to its source!_ Jyn thinks. She concentrates on the song, and it gradually grows louder.

 _There you are! Interesting. Not too far from here. Just over an hour on foot._ Jyn thinks. She leaves her meditation, stands up, and exits her quarters.

* * *

An hour later, Jyn is outside of the rebel base, walking in a dense forest, filled with various types of trees and plants.

 _There seems to be little animal life on this planet. Mostly birds and insects. I wonder if there are any predatory species. It would certainly be entertaining to use the force to unleash a horde of gundarks or nexu upon the rebel base! The crystal's song is even clearer now! I am getting close!_ Jyn thinks.

* * *

Jyn walks for several more minutes, until reaching a cave entrance.

 _I feel it. The crystal is within this cave!_ Jyn thinks.

" **Yes, Thana. You are very close! Now, I must warn you. The crystal is extremely powerful, and if not contained properly, its power will kill you.** " The voice of Abeloth says.

"Is this why no one has used the crystals for thirty thousand years?" Jyn asks.

" **Essentially, yes. The previous user came to fear the power, and wasn't willing to fully embrace it, so, he separated the crystals, and had them scattered throughout the galaxy. If you are to successfully acquire the crystal on this world, you must use the force to dominate it, bend it to your will.** " Abeloth answers.

"What will this crystal do for me?" Jyn asks.

" **Each of the crystals will grant you a different ability. The crystal that you now search for will grant you greater wisdom and intelligence. It will also enhance your natural force abilities, making them more potent than they would otherwise be.** " Abeloth answers.

"Interesting. What about the other crystals?" Jyn asks.

" **All in good time. For now, it would be wise of you to focus on your immediate goal.** " Abeloth answers.

"Of course." Jyn says. She enters the cave.

* * *

 **Sorry folks. Only a one chapter update this time. I wasn't able to devote as much time to writing this last week thanks to a nearly two day power outage.**


	7. Chapter 7

After walking inside the cave for about twenty minutes, Jyn comes to a small, underground lake.

 _I know that I must go this way, but the path ends here! What now?_ Jyn thinks.

" **Patience, Thana. Listen.** " Abeloth's disembodied voice says.

"Very well." Jyn says. Jyn closes her eyes, and concentrates on the crystal's song.

 _I know exactly where it is. I have to go...down. Into the lake!_ Jyn thinks.

" **You listen well. We will speak again when you reach the crystal.** " Abeloth says.

 _Looks like I'm swimming. I'll have to leave behind anything that I don't want to get wet._ Jyn thinks.

Jyn takes off her jacket, boots, comlink, and gun belt. Then, she takes a deep breath, and dives into the lake.

* * *

Once underwater, Jyn uses the force to swim much faster than normal. She is also able to hold her breath for much longer than non force users.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jyn emerges from the lake, and finds herself in a small, isolated chamber. The room is empty, save for a short, stone pedestal, with a glowing, yellow crystal sitting on top of it.

 _There you are at last! The song is so clear now! I also feel...warmer._ Jyn thinks. She walks closer to the crystal.

 _Interesting. Now, I feel even warmer. It must be the crystal._ Jyn thinks.

" **Indeed, Thana. Now, I must warn you. The crystal will attempt to destroy you once you touch it. You must assert your will over it. Similar to how a sith bleeds a kyber crystal for their lightsaber.** " Abeloth says.

"I bled my first kyber crystal when I was only twelve years old! This will be child's play!" Jyn says.

" **Overconfidence doesn't suit you, Thana. It will be your master's downfall after all.** " Abeloth says. Jyn considers the words of her guide for several seconds.

"Point taken. I will be careful." Jyn says.

" **Then, I leave you to your task.** " Abeloth says.

* * *

Jyn slowly approaches the crystal, and stops within a foot of it.

"Damn! It's hot as Mustafar! Is this crystal really giving off that much heat?" Jyn asks.

" **It is a defense mechanism. Designed to weed out the unworthy. Many would have given up by now. You are the first in centuries to attempt to acquire the crystal of knowledge.** " Abeloth answers.

"Are all the crystals like this?" Jyn asks.

" **No. Only the crystal of knowledge possesses such a defense. Each crystal possesses its own unique ability to protect itself from the unworthy.** " Abeloth answers.

"Interesting. Now, let's get this over with!" Jyn says.

* * *

Jyn cautiously reaches for the crystal, despite the increasing heat. As she touches it, Jyn feels a great burning sensation.

"Aargh!" Jyn screams.

 _Pain is only of the flesh. I am the master of my flesh. It will serve my will._ Jyn thinks.

Jyn tightens her grip on the crystal, and removes it from the pedestal. The crystal starts to glow brighter, and begins to discharge energy randomly. Some of the discharge hits Jyn, and she falls to the ground, in great pain. The discharge begins to burn her body.

"Aargh!" Jyn shouts. The energy continues to attack her.

 _This damn crystal is killing me! Just like she said! I need to focus! Force the crystal to serve my will!_ Jyn thinks. She concentrates as the crystal continues to attack her, leaving her with numerous small burns on her skin.

 _I am Darth Thana, lord of the Sith!_ _You will serve me! I am your master!_ Jyn thinks.

Jyn is suddenly enveloped in a bright, yellow light, which lasts for a minute before dissipating, and leaving Jyn uninjured, with a harmless, yellow kyber crystal in her hand.

 _The crystal is no longer attacking me! My burns are healed? I feel no pain at all. I feel...strange. I feel...stronger._ Jyn thinks. She stands up.

" **Yes, Thana. The power of the crystal is yours.** " Abeloth says.

"One down, four to go." Jyn says.

" **Then what?** " Ezra's disembodied voice says.

"Bridger! What is this? How can this be?" Jyn asks.

" **He speaks to you from beyond. He can do nothing to you.** " Abeloth says.

"A force spirit? I've heard the legends. Never believed them." Jyn says.

" **Force spirits are no legend, Thana. Be cautious. He will try to sway you with his Jedi lies.** " Abeloth says.

" **So, Abeloth in your head. That's got to be a pain in the ass.** " Ezra says.

"What do you know of Abeloth?" Jyn asks.

" **More than you.** " Ezra answers.

"She has been a guide to me. She has shown me my true path. Now, why are you here? I distinctly remember killing you." Jyn says.

" **Did you now? Or did the force make it appear that way?** " Ezra asks.

"I. Killed. You. Jedi." Jyn says.

" **Perhaps. Perhaps not. The future is always in motion.** " Ezra says.

"Pointless riddles. You're a Jedi alright." Jyn says.

" **Back to my first question. Once you have all five crystals, what's next for Darth Thana?** " Ezra asks.

"I will take my rightful place as empress, and bring peace and order to the galaxy." Jyn answers.

" **Sounds so simple. Why didn't I think of that?** " Ezra asks.

"Now you mock me." Jyn says.

" **I can keep this up all day, Erso.** " Ezra says.

"You call me by my false name as well." Jyn says.

" **No, your true name is Jyn Erso. You've only forgotten what that's like, thanks to the Emperor.** " Ezra says.

"I remember all I need to remember." Jyn says.

" **We will see, Erso.** " Ezra says.

"If your plan is to piss me off, it's working!" Jyn says.

" **Maybe I'll just follow you everywhere and be a constant voice in your head. Annoy the kriff out of you until you slip up and blow your cover.** " Ezra says.

"Not very Jedi like, Bridger. I don't think your dead masters would approve." Jyn says.

" **Teasing isn't against the Jedi code.** " Ezra says.

"Oh, frack off!" Jyn shouts.

" **Alright then. Have fun with your new toy. I'll be in touch.** " Ezra says.

* * *

Jyn howls with rage, and fires force lightning at a wall. After a few seconds, the lightning turns from its normal blue to a deep red, and cracks begin to form in the rock. Jyn stops her lightning.

"What the…" Jyn says.

" **Ah, yes. Your newly enhanced power. A gift from the crystal. Perhaps this is a suitable place to test your abilities.** " Abeloth says.

"You're right. No one around." Jyn says. She starts firing red lightning once more, and observes as the wall cracks even more.

" **Much more potent than your usual force lightning. This will burn organic flesh in seconds, and eventually, completely incinerate a being. Focus your power on the wall ahead, and see what happens.** " Abeloth says. Jyn continues to attack the wall, and observes as the cracks become larger and more numerous. Within seconds, large pieces of rock break away from the wall. Jyn smiles.

"I'm...cutting through?" Jyn asks.

" **Indeed. Please, continue.** " Abeloth says. Jyn continues to attack the wall. More rock breaks away as the red lightning cuts deeper into the cavern wall.

After a minute, Jyn stops her attack, leaving a crater about six feet deep.

"Imagine what I could do! To the walls of a building? To enemy forces on a battlefield? To all who oppose me? Nothing will withstand this power!" Jyn says.

" **Only if you use it wisely.** " Abeloth says.

"Speaking of wisdom, isn't this crystal supposed to make me smarter and wiser?" Jyn asks.

" **Indeed. That ability will come more gradually. With greater wisdom and intelligence, you may find that you will begin to question some of your past choices, for you did often act rashly before our relationship began.** " Abeloth says.

"How so?" Jyn asks.

" **That is up to you to determine for yourself. I will leave you now. You should return to the rebels, lest you arouse their suspicions.** " Abeloth says.

"You're right." Jyn says. She turns to face the way she came, and looks to the water below. Then, she looks straight forward, at a solid cavern wall. She says "I can make my own way out of here!"

Jyn starts to attack the wall with red lightning. As the wall begins to crack, the chamber echoes with the sound of triumphant laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

One week later, Jyn finds herself in the office of Dr. Phram, chief medical officer of the Rebel Alliance.

"I am most impressed with your progress. You seem to have suffered no ill effects. I am also pleased that you took the opportunity to speak with me about your time in confinement. Of course, what we discussed will remain between us. You have my word as a physician." Phram says.

"Your...discretion is appreciated, doctor." Jyn says.

"Captain Erso, you are hereby released from restricted duty. I've already taken the liberty of informing General Syndulla. She asked me to send you to the briefing room as soon as we were done here. I see no reason to keep you from your duties any longer, captain. You are free to go." Phram says.

"Thank you, doctor." Jyn says. Jyn exits the office.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jyn enters the pilot's briefing room, where Hera is standing behind the podium, addressing the other trainee pilots, as well as another group of pilots. Jyn stops at the entrance.

"Captain Erso, please take a seat. We're about to get started." Hera says. Jyn heads to her seat.

 _Who are these other pilots?_ _I feel...something._ _One of these newcomers is very strong with the force. Interesting._ Jyn thinks.

"Now that medical has seen fit to release Captain Erso from restricted duty, we can get started. Over the last week, this class has trained in simulated battles, using all types of starfighters. Thanks to Captain Erso's help, most of you have improved considerably. I have decided to allow all of you to fly in actual starfighters on a training exercise. This will be a simulated battle scenario in orbit. In this battle, you will be facing Red Squadron, who are with us now for this briefing. Trainees, you will be known as Ghost Squadron for this exercise. Captain Erso." Hera says.

 _This is_ _Red Squadron? Only five pilots? Skywalker! He is the one I sense! Which one is he?_ Jyn thinks.

"Yes, general?" Jyn says.

"You will command Ghost Squadron. Your callsign will be Ghost Leader." Hera says.

"Thank you, general." Jyn says.

"You and your pilots will fly modified x-wings, which will have blasters and shields at 20 percent power. Red squadron will also have blasters and shields at 20 percent power. I will supervise combat from my ship, and grade your performances during the battle. Five hits on a ship will be considered a kill. Once a pilot is killed, they will fly their ship out of the combat zone, and take up formation behind the Ghost. Any pilot leaving the combat zone will be disqualified, and considered dead. Any questions?" Hera asks.

"How will the combat zone be marked?" A young woman in a green flight suit asks.

"Good question, lieutenant. There are sensor markers placed along the perimeter. If you cross a marker, you're out of bounds, and disqualified. Commander Skywalker." Hera says. Jyn observes as a young man of about twenty stands up.

 _There you are at last! We will be getting to know each other soon enough, Skywalker._ Jyn thinks,

"Yes, general?" Luke Skywalker asks.

"You helped design this exercise. Any tips for our trainees?" Hera asks.

"The ships only have 25 percent fuel, so don't go full throttle. Stay with your assigned wingman no matter what. If your wingman is taken out, join up with someone else. Fly in pairs or threes at all times. Don't fly solo unless it's necessary. One more thing. Try not to wreck the ships. We need every starfighter we have, and it's not easy to get more. Especially the x-wings." Luke answers.

"Thank you, commander. This reminds me. Two more rules for this exercise. Don't leave your wingman, and don't wreck the ships. Do either of those, and you'll be disqualified. Also, if you wreck a ship, you will automatically fail this class, and you will be stripped of flight status, permanently. This Alliance has no place for reckless and unsafe pilots, so be safe. Follow the rules. Ghost Squadron, do you understand the rules of this training exercise?" Hera asks. Jyn and her fellow trainees all stand up.

"Yes, general." Jyn and the other trainees say.

"Good. Now, all pilots proceed to the hangar. I'll assign your ships and callsigns there. Dismissed." Hera says. The pilots stand up, and exit the briefing room.

* * *

Hera remains alone in the room, standing behind her podium.

 _Ezra, I hope I'm doing the right thing here. I only assigned Skywalker's squadron to this exercise because you asked me to. I'd rather keep Thana away from Luke as much as possible._ Hera thinks.

" **Trust me, Hera. This is how it's meant to be.** " Ezra's disembodied voice says.

 _I always trust you. This just feels wrong._ Hera thinks.

" **It's not.** **She's supposed to meet Luke.** " Ezra says.

 _Why? So she can kill him? Turn him?_ Hera thinks.

" **So he can turn her.** " Ezra answers.

 _Is that even possible?_ Hera thinks.

" **With the force, all things are possible.** " Ezra answers.

 _It's Darth Thana! She killed you, Ezra!_ Hera thinks.

" **I know. I forgive her anyway.** " Ezra says.

 _You've got to be kidding me!_ Hera thinks.

" **No, I'm not. She's a victim of the Empire too. She's been Palpatine's slave since she was four years old. She's never had the chance to know any other life. She didn't choose to become a Sith. The dark side was forced on her, and all of her good memories were ripped away.** " Ezra says.

 _So, she was just an innocent child?_ Hera thinks.

" **Yes, Hera. She lived in the Jedi Temple from the time her parents turned her over to the order, until the day of the Jedi purge, when Vader found her, and took her to Palpatine.** " Ezra answers.

 _So, it's really not her fault._ _What can we do for her?_ _Can we help her remember?_ Hera thinks.

" **You just worry about your job and your son. The rest will take care of itself. I'll keep being the unwelcome voice in her head.** " Ezra answers.

 _I almost feel sorry for her._ _You're either going to help her, or drive her crazy._ Hera thinks.

" **Yeah. Maybe a little of both.** **By the way, it might be a good idea for you to contact Sabine in a few hours.** " Ezra answers.

 _Really? Does she have some news for me?_ Hera thinks.

" **Maybe. I'll leave it to your imagination. Talk to you later, Hera.** " Ezra answers.

* * *

In the hangar of the rebel base, the pilots of Red Squadron and Ghost Squadron are gathered, waiting for Hera to arrive. Luke approaches Jyn.

"Captain Erso. I'm...Luke Skywalker. Pleased to meet you." Luke says as he extends his hand toward Jyn.

 _His force signature is so...light. It sickens me!_ _It's worse than any Jedi I've ever encountered! I will...correct this soon enough._ Jyn thinks. She shakes Luke's hand.

"Commander Skywalker. I've heard a great deal about you." Jyn says.

"You can just call me Luke. I don't make anybody call me by my rank unless I'm giving them an order." Luke says.

"Then, you can call me Jyn. I've never really been into titles. Of course, I guess I've never had one before." Jyn says.

"Weren't you a sergeant during the Scarif mission?" Luke asks.

"Technically, yes, but I never made anyone call me that. Also, that didn't last very long." Jyn answers.

"Well, Jyn, we wouldn't have been able to destroy the Death Star without you and your team getting the plans. So, thank you." Luke says.

"I didn't really do all that much. I was captured by the Empire before the plans were recovered. Captain Andor was the real hero at Scarif." Jyn says.

"From what I understand, you led the mission, and it was your idea. The Alliance leaders were thinking about surrender until you took action. It's because of you that this rebellion still exists. You're a hero to me. You have been ever since I joined the Alliance. Now, I actually get to meet you. I consider it an honor to fly with you." Luke says.

 _Interesting. The way he seems to practically worship me. Perhaps I can exploit his admiration for me in order to gain his trust._ _Now, to continue the modest act._ _Damn, I hope this mission ends soon!_ _I look forward to leaving here with my new apprentice to begin his training!_ Jyn thinks.

"Actually, the rebellion still exists because of you, Luke. You destroyed the Death Star, and Governor Tarkin with it. That act has led to the alliance gaining greater support, with worlds openly seceding from the Empire! That would have been unthinkable before!" Jyn says.

"Yes. Now, we're growing. We still need pilots, badly. We actually have more ships than pilots." Luke says.

"I noticed that there are only five pilots in your squadron. I thought squadrons were usually ten to fifteen pilots each." Jyn says.

"Yeah, you're right. I lost most of my squadron about two months ago. Mostly new recruits. Some of them had only been flying for a few weeks. We were ambushed on a patrol mission. Two star destroyers came out of nowhere. Only me and four others made it back." Luke says.

 _These rebels escaped two star destroyers? Interesting. Oh, right. He's sad for the losses of his men. How would a 'good' person act in this situation? I've got it. I'll pretend to be sympathetic._ _From my studies of these weaklings, that seems to be the appropriate response._ _This 'nice' act sickens me!_ Jyn thinks.

"I'm sorry." Jyn says. Luke smiles.

"Thanks. We can talk more once we're off duty. I'll be on base for a while. At least until the next mission." Luke says.

"Sounds like a plan." Jyn says.

"Well, nice meeting you, Jyn." Luke says.

"You too, Luke." Jyn says.

* * *

Hera enters the hangar, and approaches the pilots.

"Alright, Ghost squadron. We have ten x-wings set aside for you. They're the ones with the orange wing markings. Your callsigns are painted on the hull, just below the cockpit hatch. Now, for your callsigns. Lieutenant Celchu, you'll be Ghost Two. Lieutenant Bragus, you'll be Ghost Three. Lieutenant Vanskk, you'll be Ghost Four…" Hera says. She continues to read off the list of callsigns until each pilot in Ghost Squadron has their assignment.

 _I really don't want you leading this squad, Thana, but Ezra said that I needed to act like nothing's wrong._ Hera thinks.

"Alright, get to your ships, and do your preflight checks. We launch on my order." Hera says.

* * *

The pilots each head to their x-wings. Jyn makes her way to her fighter, an x-wing with blue and orange hull markings, with 'Ghost Leader' written just below the cockpit hatch. Hera approaches her, and Jyn turns to look at her.

"Blue and orange markings? Why is my ship different?" Jyn asks.

 _Because you took Ezra from us, you psychopath. I had it painted with his two favorite colors._ Hera thinks.

"The squadron leader usually gets different markings in training exercises. It makes it easier for trainees to know who to follow in simulated battles." Hera answers.

"Got it." Jyn says.

"Alright, captain. I'll let you get to work." Hera says. She walks away. Jyn puts her helmet on, and climbs into the cockpit of the x-wing.

* * *

 **Who's this Luke person? He seems important...**


	9. Chapter 9

**The simulated battle between Jyn's trainee squadron and Red Squadron begins.**

* * *

The x-wings of Ghost Squadron and Red Squadron leave the rebel base, accompanied by Hera Syndulla's ship, the Ghost. The rebel ships make their way to planetary orbit.

* * *

On board the Ghost, Hera sits in the pilot's seat, with Commander Rex next to her in the co-pilot's seat.

"Squadron leaders, check in!" Hera says into the ship's comm.

"Red Leader standing by." Luke says over the comm.

"Ghost Leader standing by." Jyn says over the comm.

"All fighters, proceed to combat zone. Simulation will begin on my command." Hera says.

* * *

The x-wings proceed to an open area in space, marked by several small satellites, which are spaced evenly in a rectangular pattern.

* * *

On board the Ghost, Hera observes until all of the x-wings are in the marked area.

"All ships are now in the combat zone. Squadrons, begin simulation." Hera says.

* * *

The x-wings begin firing on each other. Red Squadron's ships seem to move as two united groups, one of three x-wings, the other group, two x-wings. Ghost Squadron seems to be somewhat disorganized, with some of the pilots flying erratically. One ship is quickly hit by two blasts from a Red Squadron ship.

* * *

On board her x-wing, Jyn observes her squadron's struggles.

"Ghost Seven, be careful! Three more hits and you're out of it! Remember, Ghost Squadron, discipline! Now, break into your groups!" Jyn says into her ship's comm.

"Copy, Ghost Leader." Ghost Seven says over the comm.

* * *

Jyn's squadron breaks into its assigned groups of two or three ships each.

* * *

In the cockpit of her x-wing, Jyn observes as one of her pilots is hit by three blasts from a Red Squadron fighter. This pilot then panics, and takes their ship to full speed.

"Ghost Nine, watch your speed! Stay under point five, or you'll run out of fuel!" Jyn says. She watches as the x-wing slows down.

"Sorry, captain." Ghost Nine says over the comm.

"That's alright, ensign. Just remember to stay focused. Keep your head in the game! Two more hits and you've had it!" Jyn says.

"Yes, captain." Ghost Nine says.

* * *

A Red Squadron fighter scores three hits on Ghost Seven.

* * *

On board the Ghost, Hera and Rex observe.

"Congratulations, Ghost Seven, you're the first one eliminated! Now, leave the combat zone, and form up behind the Ghost." Hera says.

"Understood, general." Ghost Seven says over the comm.

"One down already, and another not far off. This bunch doesn't look too good so far. Except for Erso. Kid has some talent." Rex says.

 _Frack her. I hope her ship blows up._ Hera thinks.

"It's still early." Hera says.

"Let's hope Erso can take control of her squad. Otherwise, it'll be another lopsided win for Red Squadron." Rex says.

Hera and Rex observe as Jyn scores two hits on a Red Squadron fighter.

* * *

In the cockpit of his x-wing, Luke observes Jyn attacking his squadmate.

"Red Four, watch it! She just got two hits on you!" Luke says.

"Copy, Red Leader!" Red Four says over the comm.

* * *

Luke's fighter scores three hits on Ghost Four and two hits on Ghost Nine.

* * *

In the cockpit of his x-wing, Ghost Nine bangs his head against his console in frustration.

"Ghost Nine, you're dead! Leave the combat zone, and join up with Ghost Seven." Hera says over the comm.

"Copy, general." Ghost Nine says.

* * *

In the cockpit of her x-wing, Jyn observes as another of her squadmates is disqualified.

"Ghost Four, that's three hits on you! Stay sharp! We're already down two ships! Now, form up with Ghost Six and Ghost Eight!" Jyn says.

"Copy, Ghost Leader!" Ghost Four says over the comm.

Jyn observes as two of her squadmates are tailed by two Red Squadron fighters.

"Ghost Three and Ghost Ten, you've got two on your tail! Watch it!" Jyn says.

"I can't shake 'em!" Ghost Three says over the comm.

"Drop speed to point two! Now!" Jyn says.

"Copy!" Ghost Three says.

* * *

Ghost Three and Ghost Ten slow down, and the Red Squadron x-wing passes them by. Ghost Three then fires on the enemy fighter, scoring three hits.

* * *

In the cockpit of his fighter, Ghost Three celebrates.

"Yes! Got him!" Ghost Three says.

"Good work, Ghost Three! Now, you and Ghost Ten stay on his tail and finish the job!" Jyn says over the comm.

"Copy, Ghost Leader!" Ghost Three says.

* * *

In the cockpit of his x-wing, Luke observes as Ghost Three fires on one of his squadmates.

"Careful, Red Three! Looks like this bunch is gonna give us a fight!" Luke says.

"He's still on my tail!" Red Three says over the comm.

"Red Three, Red Five, come to full stop! Let them pass you by! We'll use their own trick against them!" Luke says.

"I copy Red Leader!" Red Three says.

* * *

Red Three and Red Five slow down their x-wings, until they come to a stop. Ghost Three and Ghost Ten pass them by. Red Three and Red Five both fire on Ghost Three.

* * *

In the cockpit of the Ghost, Hera and Rex observe as Ghost Three is fired on.

"That's it Ghost Three! You're out of it! Leave the combat zone!" Hera says.

"Copy, general." Ghost Three says over the comm.

"They're doing better, but they just lost another ship." Rex says.

"Yeah, I noticed. Let's see what Erso does now." Hera says.

 _Your move, Sith._ Hera thinks.

* * *

From the cockpit of her x-wing, Jyn observes as Ghost Three is disqualified.

"Damn! We're down three ships now! Ghost Four, form up with Ghost Ten! Let's try to take some of them out for a change!" Jyn says.

"Copy, Ghost Leader!" Ghost Four says over the comm.

"Ghost Two, Ghost Five, let's go after Red Three! Only two more hits, and he's out of it!" Jyn says.

"Right with you, captain! Maybe we'll get his wingman too!" Ghost Two says over the comm.

"That's the spirit!" Jyn says.

* * *

Jyn and her two wingmen head for Red Three and Red Five, who are now chasing Ghost Four and Ghost Ten.

* * *

In the cockpit of her x-wing, Jyn has Red Three in her sights.

 _All too easy._ Jyn thinks.

"Ghost Five, focus on taking out Red Five. Ghost Two and I will deal with Red Three!" Jyn says.

"Copy." Ghost Five says over the comm.

* * *

Jyn and Ghost Two fire on Red Three, and both shots hit their mark. Ghost Five fires on Red Five, and scores two hits.

* * *

On board the Ghost, Hera and Rex observe as the first Red Squadron pilot is eliminated.

"That's it, Red Three! You're dead. Leave the combat zone." Hera says.

"Copy, general." Red Three says over the comm.

"This is getting interesting. Captain Erso actually seems to be a decent squad leader. Maybe it'll be Commander Erso before too long." Rex says.

 _Not if I have my way!_ Hera thinks.

"I'm not ready to pin a medal on her just yet. Let's see how the rest of this goes." Hera says.

"Fair enough." Rex says.


	10. Chapter 10

**The battle between Ghost Squadron and Red Squadron continues...**

* * *

In the cockpit of his x-wing, Luke observes as Red Three leaves the combat zone.

"Alright, Red Squadron, we're down a ship now, and two others have been hit twice. Things are getting serious now." Luke says.

"Erso seems to have her people in shape. Best sim fight I've ever been in." Red Two says over the comm.

"I know, Wedge. Now, it's four against seven. They still outnumber us. Now, join up with Red Five. He needs a wingman." Luke says.

"On it." Wedge says over the comm.

* * *

Wedge pairs up with Red Five, and the two x-wings begin chasing Ghost Six and Ghost Eight. As they are being chased, Ghost Six gets blasted by Wedge and Red Five.

* * *

On the Ghost, Hera and Rex observe.

"Ghost Six, you're dead. Leave the combat zone!" Hera says.

"Copy." Ghost Six says over the comm.

* * *

Ghost Eight turns around, and tries to attack Wedge and Red Five alone.

* * *

In the cockpit of her x-wing, Jyn observes as Ghost Eight fights alone.

"Ghost Eight, what are you doing? Join up with Ghost Four and Ten!" Jyn says.

"I can take 'em!" Ghost Eight says over the comm.

"Form up, now! That's an order!" Jyn shouts.

"Just a sec, captain. I've got this! It's an old trick I used in my smuggling days." Ghost Eight says.

"I gave you a fracking order! Now, for the last time, break off!" Jyn shouts.

"But, captain…" Ghost Eight says.

* * *

In the Cockpit of the Ghost, Hera and Rex observe as Ghost Eight ignores Jyn's orders.

"I've seen enough. Ghost Eight is openly defying orders! She has no place in a cockpit!" Hera says.

"Looks like Erso's team is starting to come apart." Rex says.

"Yeah, looks that way. I'm starting to regret letting them all come up. It's clear that some of them aren't ready." Hera says.

"Yeah, it looks that way. So, what's next?" Rex asks.

"Ghost Eight, you're disqualified for insubordination! Leave the combat zone, now!" Hera says.

"Sorry, general. It won't happen again." Ghost Eight says over the comm.

"We are going to have a talk when we get back to base, ensign. Don't think this is over." Hera says.

"Understood." Ghost Eight says.

* * *

In the cockpit of her x-wing, Jyn punches her console.

 _Fracking stupid girl! Can't even follow orders! If she were an Imperial pilot, I'd execute her for insubordination and incompetence!_ Jyn thinks.

"Ghost Squadron, we're down two more ships! It's now five against four! General Syndulla is listening, and will not hesitate to pull any of us out for breaking the rules! Now, stay focused, and get the damn job done!" Jyn says.

"Copy, Ghost Leader." Ghost Two says over the comm.

 _I tire of this game. Time to show these amateurs a real pilot!_ Jyn thinks.

* * *

Jyn begins chasing Red Two and Red Five, with Ghost Two and Ghost Five following her.

"Ghost Two, you and I will focus on Red Five, Ghost Five, focus fire on Red Two!" Jyn says.

* * *

Jyn and Ghost Two both fire on Red Five, scoring five hits, while Ghost Five manages two hits on Red Two.

* * *

On the Ghost, Hera and Rex observe.

"That's it, Red Five. You're out of it. Leave the combat zone!" Hera says.

"Copy, general." Red Five says over the comm.

"Well, this is getting interesting. Seems Erso isn't quite done yet." Rex says.

"Looks that way. She's actually giving Red Squadron a decent fight." Hera says.

"Not what I expected. Most of these kids were mediocre at best in the simulators. Only Erso had high marks every time. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's flown a lot of combat missions. She knows how to lead a team. That much is obvious. I'd definitely graduate her so she can be assigned to a squadron. Hell, I'd give her a squadron as soon as possible. Of course, that's up to you." Rex says.

 _Damn Sith won't get a squadron as long as I'm breathing!_ Hera thinks.

"She's got leadership skills, I'll admit that, but I've also noticed she has a little bit of a temper. Don't get me started on how much she curses! It's like she's part...pirate or something." Hera says.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. She's had a hard life. Just needs some friends, I guess." Rex says.

 _I'm getting tired of keeping the truth from my crew. I need to tell them what Ezra told me._ Hera thinks.

* * *

Wedge joins up with Luke and Red Four, leaving the last three x-wings of Red Squadron flying together.

* * *

In the cockpit of her x-wing, Jyn observes.

"Alright, they're down to three now, and they're flying together in tight formation! We'll attack them from two directions! Ghost Four and Ghost Ten, get them from behind! The rest of us will attack from the front! Now, go!" Jyn says.

* * *

The fighters of Ghost Squadron break into two groups, and approach the fighters of Red Squadron from two different directions.

* * *

In the cockpit of his x-wing, Luke observes the ships of the other squadron.

"It looks like they're going to attack us from two directions. We'll let them get closer, then, we'll split up, and surprise them." Luke says.

"They won't know what hit them, Luke." Wedge says over the comm.

"Well, Captain Erso might. She seems to know what she's doing. Apparently, she flew fighters when she was with Saw Gerrera's unit." Luke says.

"Really? What's she doing with a trainee squadron?" Wedge asks.

"I don't know. Get ready to split up on my mark." Luke says.

"Copy." Wedge says.

"Mark!" Luke says.

* * *

The three Red Squadron ships split up. Luke comes to a complete stop, and waits for Ghost Four to pass by. Once Luke has the x-wing in his sights, he fires on it.

* * *

On board the Ghost, Hera and Rex observe as Luke fires on Ghost Four.

"That's it, Ghost Four. You're dead. Out of the combat zone." Hera says.

"Copy, general." Ghost Four says over the comm.

"Three against four now. I can't imagine this lasting much longer." Rex says.

"Let's see what Erso does next." Hera says.

* * *

In the cockpit of her x-wing, Jyn observes as Ghost Four is disqualified.

"Frack! Only four of us left! Alright, people, new strategy! We fly solo, just like they are!" Jyn says.

"Are you sure about this, captain? Wouldn't it be better to go in two pairs?" Ghost Two asks.

"I'm sure! Now, get to it!" Jyn says.

"Copy, Ghost Leader." Ghost Two says.

* * *

The four x-wings of Ghost Squadron split up. Jyn sets her sights on Red Four, who was hit twice earlier. Jyn gets the x-wing in her sights, and fires three precise shots, all of which hit their target.

* * *

On the Ghost, Hera and Rex observe Jyn's attack on Red Four.

"That's it Red Four! You're dead. Join your buddies behind the Ghost!" Hera says.

"It's looking to be the Captain Erso show now. She's got Red Squadron down to two ships." Rex says.

"Luke and Wedge are the best we have. They won't be as easy to hit as the others." Hera says.

"It could go either way at this point. Wedge already has two hits on him, and Erso's still got four ships." Rex says.

"Yeah, and two of them have never flown in combat before, so I'm not ready to write off Luke and Wedge just yet." Hera says.

"I wouldn't go placing any bets, general. This thing isn't quite over yet." Rex says.

"I'll keep that in mind, Rex." Hera says.


	11. Chapter 11

**The battle of the x-wings reaches its conclusion...**

* * *

Wedge is now pursuing Ghost Ten, and scores three hits on him.

* * *

In the cockpit of his x-wing, Ghost Ten starts to panic.

"Damn! Red Two just got three hits on me! I could use some backup!" Ghost Ten says.

"Ghost Two is on the way! Stay sharp!" Jyn says.

"Copy, Ghost Leader!" Ghost Ten says.

* * *

On the Ghost, Hera and Rex observe as Wedge chases Ghost Ten.

"Ghost Ten is about to go out of bounds." Rex says.

"I noticed that. I also notice that Erso didn't say a word to him." Hera says.

"Maybe Erso's hoping he figures it out on his own." Rex says.

"Or she's too busy to notice." Hera says.

 _More likely she doesn't care. She's a Sith after all. I wonder what game she's up to._ Hera thinks.

* * *

Hera and Rex observe as Ghost Ten goes out of bounds.

"Well, there he goes. So much for figuring it out on his own." Rex says.

"You've got to be kidding me! It's a basic rule of all simulated combat! The damn boundary markers are so easy to spot!" Hera says.

"Relax, Hera. We're almost done here." Rex says.

"You're right. I'm just frustrated with some of these trainees. Most of them are okay, but a few just aren't going to cut it." Hera says.

"We can worry about after we have their final grades." Rex says.

"Right." Hera says. She takes a few seconds to calm down, then activates the ship's comm, and says "Ghost Ten, you went out of bounds! That means you're disqualified. Form up behind the Ghost."

"Copy, general." Ghost Ten says over the comm.

* * *

From the cockpit of her x-wing, Jyn observes as Ghost Ten is disqualified.

 _Imbecile! The boundary markers are so obvious! Even Kanan Jarrus would be able to see them!_ Jyn thinks. She suddenly hears whistling.

 _What the hell?_ Jyn thinks.

" **It is Bridger. I believe he is attempting to distract you. Ignore him.** " The voice of Abeloth says.

" **Or not. Maybe you like the tune for all she knows.** " The voice of Ezra says.

 _Get lost, Jedi! I'm busy!_ Jyn thinks.

" **Oh, I think not. You see, we're not going to have too many more moments like this. I'll be moving on soon.** " Ezra says.

 _About time!_ Jyn thinks.

" **By the way, Kanan heard your little comment. That wasn't very nice.** " Ezra says. Jyn doesn't respond.

" **She is ignoring you, Bridger. It would be best to leave her to her task. She is growing in wisdom and intellect. Her mind is becoming more disciplined. You do not provoke her as easily as you once did.** " Abeloth says.

" **Well, Erso, your friend wants me to go away, and I guess you do too. I know when I'm not wanted. Talk to you later.** " Ezra says.

" **I will leave you as well, Thana.** " Abeloth says.

 _Thank the force._ Jyn thinks. She takes a few seconds to center herself.

"Alright. We're down another ship. Ghost Ten decided to fly out of bounds. Remember, discipline! Keep your head in the game! We can win this! There are only two of them left! Now, Ghost Two, focus on Red Two! Ghost Five, with me!" Jyn says.

"Copy, Ghost Leader." Ghost Two says over the comm.

"Copy, Ghost Leader." Ghost Five says over the comm.

* * *

Ghost Two goes after Wedge, while Jyn and Ghost Five go after Luke. Jyn scores one hit on Luke, but her other shots miss, thanks to Luke's piloting skill. Ghost Five misses Luke completely. Luke suddenly flips his ship around, leaving it upside down, facing toward his pursuers, and fires on both of them. He hits Ghost Five five times, and hits Jyn twice.

* * *

On board the Ghost, Hera and Rex observe.

"That's it, Ghost Five, you're dead! You know the drill!" Hera says.

"Copy, general." Ghost Five says over the comm.

"Well, looks like Skywalker has a few tricks up his sleeve." Rex says.

"Even got two hits on Erso." Hera says.

"Two against two now. This'll probably be over soon." Rex says.

"How's the grading going?" Hera asks. Rex looks at the datapad sitting on his console.

"Erso's the points leader right now, but she only has a two point edge over Skywalker. No one else is even close." Rex says.

"Kind of what I figured. Looks like Erso and Skywalker are probably going to be the last two." Hera says.

"Yeah. Looking that way." Rex says.

* * *

Luke flies toward Ghost Two, who is still chasing Wedge.

* * *

In the cockpit of his x-wing, Luke watches as Ghost Two fires on Wedge, and scores one hit.

"Luke, he just got a hit on me!" Wedge says over the comm.

"I know. On my way. Watch out for Erso. She's good. Even got a hit on me." Luke says.

"Where'd she go anyway?" Wedge asks.

"She broke off after I hit her and took out her wingman." Luke says.

"I don't see her on my scope." Wedge says.

"You worry about the guy chasing you. I'll deal with Erso, and help you as much as I can." Luke says.

"Got it." Wedge says.

"Go to full stop, Wedge! Blast him as he passes you!" Luke says.

"Right!" Wedge says.

* * *

Wedge stops his x-wing, and Ghost Two passes him. Wedge fires on Ghost Two, and scores two hits. However, as he is firing, Jyn's x-wing emerges from underneath Luke's x-wing, and starts firing at Wedge, who starts moving again.

* * *

In the cockpit of his x-wing, Luke watches as Jyn emerges from under his ship.

"What the kriff? Where'd she come from?" Wedge asks over the comm.

"She was right under me! She was so close she fooled the scanners!" Luke answers.

"Damn! Can you blast her?" Wedge asks..

"Maybe! You deal with the other one!" Luke says.

"Right." Wedge says.

* * *

Luke fires at Jyn, who manages to evade his blasters. Jyn keeps firing on Wedge, and scores two hits.

* * *

On board the Ghost, Hera and Rex observe as Wedge is disqualified.

"Sorry, Red Two. You're dead. You know the drill." Hera says.

"Right, general." Wedge says over the comm.

"She actually took out Wedge. I'm impressed." Rex says.

"Now it's down to Erso and Ghost Two against Luke. This'll be interesting." Hera says.

* * *

In the cockpit of her x-wing, Jyn observes as Wedge leaves the combat area.

"Alright, Ghost Two. It's just us and Skywalker! Let's finish this." Jyn says.

"Copy, Ghost Leader." Ghost Two says.

"Let him chase you, but don't let him get too close. I'll come up behind him, and blast him." Jyn says.

"Understood." Ghost Two says.

* * *

Jyn and Ghost Two fly in opposite directions, and Luke chases after Ghost Two, while Jyn chases Luke. She fires on him, scoring two hits. Luke fires on Ghost Two, and scores three hits.

* * *

On board the Ghost, Hera and Rex observe as Ghost Two is eliminated.

"That's it Ghost Two, you're out of it. Squadron Leaders, it's just you now. There are no reinforcements. You're on your own. The simulation will end when one of you is considered dead or disqualified." Hera says.

"Copy, general." Jyn says over the comm.

"Copy, general." Luke says over the comm.

* * *

Luke and Jyn fire at each other, and fly erratically to evade the incoming blaster fire. One of Jyn's blasts hits Luke's x-wing, while two of Luke's hit Jyn's x-wing. They continue firing at each other and flying erratically for several more seconds, until Luke scores a hit on Jyn.

* * *

On board the Ghost, Hera and Rex observe as Jyn is eliminated.

"That's it, Ghost Leader. Red Leader wins. Well done. Both of you. Attention all pilots. We're done here. Head back to base, and proceed to the briefing room." Hera says.


	12. Chapter 12

Once the Ghost and the x-wings of Red Squadron and Ghost Squadron land in the hangar of the Rebel base, Hera, Rex, and the x-wing pilots leave their ships behind, and head to the briefing room.

* * *

Once everyone is in the briefing room, Hera heads for the podium at the front of the room, with Rex standing at her side.

"Alright, everyone. Commander Rex has been grading your performances, and has now given me your final grades. Overall, you're the best trainee group we've ever had. Some of you actually gave our best pilots a decent fight. That being said, a few of you aren't quite ready to pass this class. Also, there is one person that I would like to address at this time. Ensign Valani, stand up, and come to the front of the room please." Hera says.

* * *

The young woman who flew with the callsign Ghost Eight stands up, and walks to the front of the room. Hera crosses her arms, and looks at her.

"Do you know why you've been called up here, ensign?" Hera asks.

"Yes, general, I do. I disobeyed a direct order from a superior officer." Valani answers.

"Yes, you did. That leads to an automatic failing grade for you. I am sending you back to basic training, where you will retake the entire course from day one. You will not be allowed into advanced training until I am satisfied you are ready. Unless you would prefer to go back to infantry, and have a reprimand entered into your service record. The choice is yours." Hera says.

"I would...like another chance, if you'll...give it to me, general. I'll...take the...basic training again. I'll...do whatever I...have...to do." Valani says, now on the verge of tears.

"Very well, ensign, I'll give you one more chance. Be back here at 0700 tomorrow. You may leave the briefing room, now." Hera says.

"Thank you, General Syndulla." Valani says. The young woman leaves the room.

"Ensign Talvis, Ensign Naremo, and Lieutenant Jelam, please stand up." Hera says.

* * *

The pilots who flew with the callsigns of Ghost Ten, Ghost Nine, and Ghost Seven stand up.

"The three of you have also failed this course. You will be required to take it again in order to qualify for piloting assignments. Class starts again in one week. The three of you may now leave the briefing room." Hera says.

The three pilots leave the room.

"Alright, the rest of you, stand up, please." Hera says.

Jyn and the other pilots stand up.

"Congratulations. You've all graduated, and will now be qualified to fly all classes of starfighters. You'll receive your postings as squadron assignments become available. At this time, I'm going to turn things over to Commander Skywalker, who would like to have a few words with you." Hera says.

* * *

Luke stands up, and walks to the podium. He shakes hands with Hera, who then stands aside.

"Well done, all of you. Each and every one of you belong in a cockpit, right now. That's why I've gotten permission from command to merge Red Squadron with yours." Luke says.

 _What the… Thana's going to be in the same squadron as Luke? I don't like this._ Hera thinks.

" **It'll be okay, Hera.** " Ezra's disembodied voice says.

"However, it won't be Red Squadron anymore. I've received permission from General Dodonna to change the name, and I've decided on Rogue Squadron, named in honor of Rogue One, whose sacrifice allowed this rebellion to earn its first victory against the Empire. We are fortunate to have the leader of that team with us today, and I'd be honored to have Captain Erso as my second in command." Luke says. The pilots start cheering.

 _Very soon, Skywalker, you will call me...master._ Jyn thinks, with a smile on her face.

" **Thana! I must speak with you! It is of great importance! Someone has found two of the other crystals!** " Abeloth's voice says.

 _What? Who else would know of the crystals?_ Jyn thinks.

" **I do not know. They are strong enough to shield themselves. They are like a shadow in the force. I cannot see who they are, and I cannot see where they are. Also, I do not know exactly when the crystals were taken, or where they are now. I can only sense that they are no longer in their hiding places. This is most disturbing. Not many are strong enough to completely obscure their force signature.** " Abeloth answers.

 _It could be my master._ Jyn thinks.

" **Possible. We must be cautious. If you encounter this individual, you would very likely lose a confrontation with them, for they have the power of two crystals. Or three, if it is indeed your master.** " Abeloth says.

 _I must find who this is, and destroy them! I will not allow someone else to take the power of the crystals!_ Jyn thinks.

" **I will leave you now, for you are surrounded by mundanes, and I would not wish to make them suspicious of you. I will do my best to determine who has taken the two crystals, but I cannot guarantee success. You may be able to find out who it is, if you enter into deep meditation, but, I cannot guarantee success with this approach either.** " Abeloth says.

 _I will do as you suggest._ Jyn thinks.

" **Very well, Thana. We will speak again when I have more information for you.** " Abeloth says.

* * *

Jyn returns her focus to Luke, who is still speaking from the podium.

"I'd like to formally welcome all of you to Rogue Squadron, so, you're all invited to the officers lounge. Drinks are on me!" Luke says. The pilots start cheering again. Luke yields the podium to Hera.

"I'm proud of all of you. Well done. You're all off duty until tomorrow. Enjoy the free time." Hera says. The pilots celebrate for a moment, then, one by one, leave the briefing room.

* * *

Hera and Rex remain at the podium after all the pilots have left.

"Rex, I want a crew meeting, on the Ghost at 1800. I have some information for all of you." Hera says.

"That's only two hours from now. Wolffe has a training class, and Kallus is in a meeting. I don't know if I can get everybody." Rex says.

"If you can't that's okay. I can fill them in later, but I would like everyone there if possible." Hera says.

"Copy, general. I'll tell the others." Rex says.

"Thank you." Hera says.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hera enters the Ghost, and heads to the cockpit. She sits down in the pilot's seat, and presses several buttons on her console. Soon, a hologram of Sabine Wren appears.

"Hera! I was just about to contact you! You're not gonna believe who's here!" Sabine says, barely able to contain the excitement in her voice.

"Good to see you too, Sabine. Now, calm down. Take deep breaths. Then, you can tell me all about it." Hera says.

"Right. Sorry. It's just...incredible. I thought she was dead." Sabine says.

"Who?" Hera disappears, and the hologram a woman wearing a hooded cloak appears.

"Hello, Hera. It's been a while." The hooded woman says.

"Ahsoka?" Hera asks, despite already knowing the answer. Ahsoka smiles.

"Good to see you too. We have some catching up to do. I hear you have a little Sith problem." Ahsoka says.

"It's looks like somebody already told you about it." Hera says.

"Yeah. You can thank Ezra for that. So, let me get this straight. Darth Thana is on your base, pretending to be an x-wing pilot?" Ahsoka asks.

"That's pretty much it. There's more too. We have a force sensitive in our ranks. Thana's just been assigned to his squadron. I'm worried about him. I'm worried she'll try to influence him." Hera says.

"I know about Anakin's son. Ezra told me. If Thana's as strong as I think she is, she could probably even brainwash him, make him obedient to her." Ahsoka says.

"I won't let it happen. I'll kill her if I have to." Hera says.

"No, Hera. Ezra asked you not to, and for good reason." Ahsoka says.

"What good reason? I'm not going to let her destroy Luke's mind!" Hera says.

"I will deal with Thana myself. Sabine and I will be there in three days." Ahsoka says.

"Thank you." Hera says.

"Hera, please, promise me, that you won't confront Thana. Wait for us to get there." Ahsoka says.

"Okay. I promise." Hera says.

"Thank you, Hera. I'll be back shortly. I'll let you and Sabine catch up for a bit." Ahsoka says. She disappears, and Sabine's hologram returns.

"How've you been, Sabine? We haven't gotten to talk much over the last couple of months." Hera says.

"It's been rough, Hera. All this time, waiting for Ezra to come back, then, last week, I hear his voice, telling me he was dead. I didn't believe it at first. I thought it was just my imagination. Then, I realized that he was telling the truth. It broke my heart. I loved him, Hera. I never got to tell him, until it was too late." Sabine says.

"I'm so sorry, Sabine." Hera says.

"Thanks, Hera. I know that at least a part of him and Kanan are still alive in the force. They're still with us, but not really. I'm sorry. I'm not making much sense." Sabine says.

"No, Sabine. You're making perfect sense. Has Ahsoka said anything, about what she's been up to the last four years?" Hera asks.

"Ahsoka was stranded on Malachor for most of the time. Once she finally got off the planet, she started searching the galaxy for secrets about the force. She also went looking for Ezra when she found out that he'd disappeared. When she found out what happened to him, she started hunting Thana. During her time away, she found some old books, along with some kind of weird kyber crystal. She also found this staff, that she carries with her all the time. Haven't really gotten an explanation on that yet. I'm not really sure what these things do yet, but Ahsoka says they're very old, and very powerful." Sabine says.

"The staff is an ancient weapon, which can channel the force into blasts of energy. I carry it with me, because it is a useful weapon, and too valuable to simply leave it lying around." Ahsoka says, as she reappears next to Sabine.

"Don't you still have your lightsabers?" Hera asks.

"Yes, I do. I can use those, and the staff at the same time." Ahsoka answers.

"What? That's impossible! You'd have to have three arms to do that!" Sabine says.

"I can carry the staff in my hand, and use the force to control my sabers. Let's just say that I have learned a few things during my travels." Ahsoka says.

"That's an understatement. I've seen her teleport, and make a copy of herself!" Sabine says.

"I've never heard of anyone being able to do any of those things before." Hera says.

"The Jedi didn't know everything about the force. They just thought they did." Ahsoka says.

"Looks that way." Hera says.

"Unfortunately, the Jedi paid the price for their arrogance. Let us hope that the next generation does not repeat their mistakes." Ahsoka says.

"If there is a next generation." Sabine says.

"I think there will be...something in the future. It's...too soon to tell if it's a new Jedi Order, or something else, but there will be a new generation of force users, and Luke Skywalker will play a significant role. This is all that Ezra has told me so far." Ahsoka says.

"Then, let's hope Ezra is right." Hera says.

"Indeed. Sabine and I will be leaving Lothal soon. It will be best if we maintain comm silence unless absolutely necessary. I will contact you, as well as Alliance Command when we are on approach." Ahsoka says.

"I'll tell them to expect you in three days." Hera says.

"Thanks, Hera. Hang in there. I will deal with Thana. You'll just have to keep playing along like Ezra asked you to." Ahsoka says.

"Okay. I think I should tell command about Erso's true identity." Hera says.

"No! Ezra asked you not to!" Ahsoka says.

" **Please, Hera! Don't tell them! They'll want to move against her! She'll kill them all!** " Ezra's disembodied voice says.

"Ezra's right. She'll wipe the floor with just about anyone. She makes an inquisitor look like a friendly lothcat." Ahsoka says.

"Alright. I'll trust your judgement. I guess I'll have to play nice for now." Hera says.

"You could try avoiding her." Sabine says.

"I suppose I could stay in the Ghost, or my office as much as possible. I just don't want to make her suspicious." Hera says.

"That's for the best, Hera. Just do what you would normally do, and pretend that nothing's wrong." Ahsoka says.

"Alright. I'll do my best. I need to get going. I have a meeting in thirty minutes." Hera says.

"We'll see you soon, Hera." Sabine says.

"Indeed. Remember, the force will be with you. Trust in it." Ahsoka says.

"I will. See you guys in three days." Hera says. She shuts off the ship's comm, and gets out of her seat.

Okay. I'll go check on Jacen, then it's back to work. Hera thinks. She takes a deep breath, then leaves the cockpit.


	13. Chapter 13

The officer's lounge on the Rebel Base is a fairly large, open room, with a bar, a few tables with card games being played, and several other tables where various rebel officers are seated. The newly named Rogue Squadron, twelve pilots in total, is spread out over two tables in one corner of the room.

"So, when's the next mission, Luke?" Wedge asks.

"I'm curious about that myself." Jyn says.

"I'll find out tomorrow at the squadron briefing with General Dodonna. Which reminds me. Jyn, you're a captain, so you'll need to be there too. 0800 in the main conference room." Luke says.

"Got it." Jyn says.

"Alright. That's enough work for tonight. Why don't you guys go play cards or something? I'm going to have a chat with Captain Erso for a bit." Luke asks.

"Sure thing, Luke. Catch you later." Wedge says. All of the pilots leave except for Jyn and Luke, who remain seated at their table.

"Ever since I first saw you, I've been curious about the lightsaber on your belt. Are you a Jedi?" Jyn asks.

"No. Not really. I have the force, but I don't really know how to use it. I had a few lessons with Ben Kenobi before Vader killed him." Luke answers.

"It's good that Kenobi survived the purge. He was one of the greatest of all Jedi." Jyn says.

"What do you know about him?" Luke asks.

"A great deal, actually. Saw Gerrera told me stories about the Jedi. He actually met Kenobi, and your father." Jyn answers.

"He met my father? Maybe you can tell me about him, and anything else you know about the Jedi." Luke says.

"I would be happy to. Now, let's ditch this place and go outside." Jyn says. Unnoticed to Luke, Jyn waves her hand as she says this.

* * *

"Yeah, sure. Let's ditch this place, and go outside." Luke says. Jyn and Luke stand up, and leave the officer's lounge.

It's evening as Jyn and Luke leave the rebel base, with the sky darkening as the sun sets. The two walk into the nearby forest, and make their way to a river. Upon reaching the river, Jyn stops, and Luke does the same.

"I never saw a river until we came here six months ago." Luke says.

"Really? Not one river?" Jyn asks.

"I'm from Tatooine. No rivers there. Or any bodies of water for that matter. It's just a big dead ball of sand." Luke says.

"Oh. That sounds unpleasant." Jyn says.

"Yeah. I couldn't wait to leave. I hated working on my uncle's farm. It took the Empire murdering him and my aunt to finally get me offworld." Luke says.

"You weren't raised by your parents?" Jyn asks.

"No. I never even knew them. My uncle said that my father died before I was born, and my mother died giving birth to me." Luke answers.

 _Oh, your father's not dead. Not yet._ Jyn thinks.

"I'm sorry, Luke. Losing people is a hard thing to deal with. Trust me." Jyn says.

"I know you lost your team, and your father not long before that. I also know your mother was murdered when you were a kid." Luke says.

"You know about my parents?" Jyn asks.

"Yeah. I looked at your file." Luke answers.

 _That file is certainly an entertaining work of fiction, courtesy of the ISB. My 'parents' mean nothing to me, and all of the criminal activities of Jyn Erso were undercover missions for the Empire._ Jyn thinks.

"Wise of you. A good leader should know everything about those he serves with. That brings me to the reason why I asked you to leave the base. What I'm about to tell you is a secret I've been keeping. No one else in the alliance knows." Jyn says.

"What secret?" Luke asks.

"You seem like a good person. Someone I can trust. So, I've decided to tell you the truth. This may be hard for you to believe, but you can trust me. I would never lie to you." Jyn says, waving her hand so slightly that Luke doesn't notice.

"I trust you. You would never lie to me." Luke says.

 _Excellent. Soon, you will be mine._ Jyn thinks.

"I am...a Jedi Knight. I was trained by my master until his death five years ago. I have been working alone, undercover since then. Most of the information in that intelligence file is true, except for the criminal record. My records were altered to make me more appealing for employment in the underworld. That allowed me to make contact with enemies of the Empire, and earn credits to fund my activities." Jyn answers.

"You're...a Jedi?" Luke asks. Jyn subtly waves her hand.

"Yes, Luke. I believe that the force has guided me to you. There are no masters left to train you, so it must fall to me to bring back our order. I would like to start that by training you in the ways of the force. You can be a great Jedi, just like your father." Jyn says.

 _A Jedi Knight! Willing to train me! I can learn from her, then, I'll be a great Jedi, just like my father!_ Luke thinks.

"Yes, I'll do it! I want to be a Jedi!" Luke says.

"You've made the right decision, Luke. We will have to train in secret. For now, it's best if no one else knows I'm a Jedi." Jyn says.

"Why all the secrecy? Don't you want command to know you're a Jedi?" Luke asks.

"No. It's too dangerous. I can't risk the Empire finding out. They think the order died with Master Kenobi. It's best to let them keep thinking that. That means I can't openly use the force. I don't even have a lightsaber on me." Jyn says.

"You don't have a lightsaber?" Luke asks.

"No. when I realized that I would be captured, I gave it to my droid, and sent him away." Jyn answers.

"You have a droid?" Luke asks.

"Yes. He's an...old Separatist commando droid that I modified. I don't know where he is now. It's been almost two years since I've seen him. I ordered him to try to free me from prison. It's possible that the Empire destroyed him." Jyn answers.

 _A little truth in the lie. After all, HK-47 did serve the Separatists very briefly before he was deactivated and scrapped. I found him in a junkyard, five years ago, and rebuilt him._ Jyn thinks.

"Well, maybe he has the same luck you do. I hope you find him." Luke says.

"Thank you. Now, for a little demonstration." Jyn says.

"Of what?" Luke asks.

"Just wait for it." Jyn says.

Jyn turns toward a pile of stones near the river. She extends her right hand toward the stones, and suddenly, one of them floats straight up several inches, then quickly flies into Jyn's outstretched hand. Luke watches in amazement.

"Wow." Luke says.

"Wow, indeed. There are many wonderful things that we can do with the force. This is one of the simpler abilities. One of the first things that most Jedi Masters taught their students." Jyn says.

"Making rocks float is simple?" Luke asks. Jyn laughs.

 _Oh, Skywalker. You are a blank canvas waiting to be made into my masterpiece._ Jyn thinks.

"Once you practice enough, yes. I think you'll be moving rocks in no time. For now, it's best if we do most of your training off base, or when no one's around. About the only training I'll be able to give you when others are around is some basic saber training. I'll just tell everyone that I used a vibroblade during my mercenary days, and learned sword fighting from a Mandalorian. So, how about we head to the gym, and I'll start showing you the basics. We can use training sticks against each other." Jyn says.

"Sounds good to me. I wouldn't mind knowing how to actually use this thing." Luke says, as he takes his lightsaber from his belt.

"That's...your father's saber, isn't it?" Jyn asks.

"Yeah. Ben gave it to me. I haven't actually used it in a fight yet. I'm still more comfortable with a blaster." Luke says.

"Then, we shall work on that." Jyn says.

* * *

Several minutes later, Jyn and Luke are in the gymnasium on the Rebel Base. It's a large, open room with several people lifting weights or training in hand to hand combat. Jyn and Luke are standing on a training mat, facing each other with sword length sticks in their hands. There is a small crowd gathered to watch them.

"I would like to see what you can do. Now, attack me!" Jyn says.

"Alright." Luke says. Luke charges toward Jyn, and swings his stick, intending to strike her. However, Jyn easily blocks Luke's attack, and knocks the stick out of Luke's hand. "Damn!" Luke says.

"I take it you have never done this?" Jyn asks.

"No. Not too many people here know how to fight with a sword. Captain Orrelios tried to show me some moves, but it didn't go so well." Luke answers, as he picks up his stick.

"How so?" Jyn asks.

"He kicked my ass. Several times. He's a lot bigger, and stronger than me, so he kept overpowering me. Finally, I told him I'd had enough. I haven't trained with him ever since." Luke answers.

"I see. Well, it looks like we have a great deal of work to do. I learned the vibroblade at the age of ten from a Mandalorian working for Saw Gerrera. He claimed that some of the forms were adapted from Jedi lightsaber forms, so some of what I have learned might be of use to you." Jyn says. Luke gives her a confused look.

" **Remember our cover story, Luke.** " Jyn's thought voice says, heard only by Luke.

 _Oh, right. I almost forgot. She doesn't want anyone to know she's a Jedi. There are several people close enough to hear us talking. I need to be smart about this. Remember the cover story. Maybe she'll teach me how to talk to her with the force._ Luke thinks.

"Now, we should start by making sure you have a firm grip on your sword. I have taken the liberty of marking where the top end of your lightsaber hilt will be. We wouldn't want you to learn a grip where your hand is on the blade, would we?" Jyn asks.

"No. Good point." Luke says.

"Now, dominant hand on top. Other hand just below it." Jyn says.

"I heard that Commander Bridger used to use his saber one handed, and used a blaster in the other hand." Luke says.

 _Indeed he did. Little good it did him though._ Jyn thinks.

"Well, I don't know much about Commander Bridger, but maybe he had a few years experience with a blade before he started doing that." Jyn says.

"Oh. Right." Luke says.

"Now, we are here to train are we not?" Jyn asks.

"Yeah." Luke answers.

"Then, less talking. More fighting." Jyn says.

"Right. Sorry." Luke says.

"Now, attack me again." Jyn says.

"Okay." Luke says. Luke takes another swing at Jyn, who easily blocks his attack. This time, Luke makes certain that he has a firm grip on his training weapon, and the stick remains in his hand.

"Better. Now, my turn." Jyn says. Jyn swings at Luke, who attempts to block, but is too slow, and gets hit in the leg.

"Damn." Luke says.

 _Not good enough. What the hell did Kenobi teach you?_ Jyn thinks.

"I know you want to kill Vader for what he did to your father, but right now, you wouldn't last five seconds against him. I have seen Vader in action. I barely escaped with my life. You will need to be much quicker, and you will need to anticipate your opponent's attacks." Jyn says.

"Okay." Luke says.

"Don't worry. We will work on it. Ideally, we will find another Jedi survivor, and they can train you properly. Until then, I'll do my best to at least make you a competent swordsman." Jyn says.

"Thanks." Luke says.

"Anytime. Now, back to work!" Jyn says. Jyn and Luke resume their training as the small crowd looks on.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Jyn enters the main conference room, which is a small room with a large, circular table in the center.

Already at the table is Princess Leia, along with several generals, commanders, and captains, including Hera, Rex, Kallus, Zeb, Wolffe, and Wedge. Luke is already seated next to an empty chair. He spots Jyn, and offers the seat to her. Jyn approaches the table, and takes the offered seat. Soon, a few other pilots enter, and take their seats.

"Alright. Now that everyone is here, I would like to go ahead and get started. Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar are currently off base, and have asked me to represent high command at all senior officer meetings and briefings until their return. General Dodonna, I'll turn this briefing over to you now." Leia says. General Dodonna, an older man with a thick, white beard stands up.

"Thank you, your highness. Now that Rogue Squadron is assembled, I'd like to assign them to a patrol mission." Dodonna says.

"We're ready, general." Luke says.

"Glad to hear it, commander. I know some of you are newly graduated, so this will just be a simple patrol in the Arkalia system, which is uninhabited. It's closer to Utapau than we are, so Imperial forces could make an appearance. If they do, retreat. Do not engage them. That is a direct order." Dodonna says.

"Understood." Luke says.

"Commander Skywalker, you have a go. May the force be with you." Dodonna says.

Luke, Jyn, and Wedge stand up, and leave the room.

* * *

One hour later, the pilots of Rogue Squadron are assembled in the hangar. The group is gathered near a row of x-wings, and surround Luke, who is speaking to them.

"This is going to be a basic patrol mission. For some of you, this is your first real mission, so command felt something simple would be best. We're not expecting Imperials to show up, but if they do, we are under orders to retreat immediately." Luke says.

"Where are we going anyway?" A young woman with bright red hair asks.

"Good question. We're headed to the Arkalia system. It's only six hours from here. A small, uninhabited system. Our mission will be to fly there, and patrol for the next eight hours. After that, we return to base for debrief. Anymore questions?" Luke asks.

"So, do we all get x-wings, or are we just getting whatever ships are available?" Lieutenant Celchu asks.

"Celchu, isn't it?" Luke asks.

"Yes, sir. Tycho Celchu." Celchu answers.

"Well, the good news is, we have enough x-wings for the entire squadron. The ships you flew on the training mission have been permanently assigned to you. They've been repainted to have the markings of Rogue Squadron, just like the ships behind me." Luke says. He points to the x-wings near the group, which are painted with red and black hull markings.

"So these are our ships?" A male mon calamari asks.

"That's right. They have your callsigns painted on them as well, just below the hatch on both sides of the hull. Now, if there are no more questions, let's get to our ships." Luke says.

The group breaks up, and the pilots head to their ships, except for Jyn and Luke.

"Luke, a moment please." Jyn says.

"Yes, Jyn?" Luke asks.

"This sounds like it'll be a pretty uneventful mission. I would like to take the opportunity to contact my droid. He has a special comm frequency that only I know. If he hasn't been destroyed, he'll receive my transmission." Jyn says.

"You want to comm your droid?" Luke asks.

"He's a commando droid, but I've modified him to include protocol functions as well. He's really more of an everything droid. Does whatever I need him to. I think he'll be a nice addition to the alliance. I can tell him to meet us somewhere neutral." Jyn says.

"We'd have to tell command and get permission. It's the only way we can get cleared to go off world." Luke says.

"Not necessarily. I can tell my droid to go to the space station in orbit of Gandrel. Then, you could get our squadron assigned to patrol that system. We could...discover my droid while we're there, and bring him back with us." Jyn says, subtly waving her hand.

"Yeah, sounds good. I can request a patrol of the Gandrel system, and we can pick up your droid while we're there." Luke says.

 _All too easy._ Jyn thinks.

"Thanks, Luke." Jyn says.

"Anytime." Luke says.

" **One more thing. While on the mission, we can speak to one another with the force. We can discuss things that aren't meant to be heard by others.** " Jyn's thought voice says.

" **Alright. Can you hear me? I've been practicing, like you said.** " Luke's thought voice says.

" **Good. I heard you clearly. Although, I suggest more practice. You don't want to accidentally broadcast your thoughts to someone else.** " Jyn's though voice says.

" **Right. I'll work on it.** " Luke's thought voice says. Jyn nods her head.

"Alright, Luke. I think we're good to go." Jyn says.

"Yeah. Let's get to our ships. The others are waiting for us." Luke says.

"Of course." Jyn says.

Jyn and Luke head for their x-wings. Shortly after, the x-wings of Rogue Squadron take flight, and leave the hangar of the Rebel Base for their patrol mission.

* * *

Six hours later, the twelve x-wings of Rogue Squadron reach the Arkalia system.

* * *

In the cockpit of his x-wing, Luke checks his sensors.

"Alright, squadron. Looks like we're all here. I'm not picking up anything yet, but stay sharp. Group leaders check in." Luke says.

"Rogue Two here." Jyn says over the comm.

"Rogue Three here." Wedge says over the comm.

"Rogue Four here." Rogue Four says over the comm.

"Alright. Hobbie, I want your group to check out the sixth and seventh planets, as well as all of the moons for both planets. Wedge, you take the large asteroid field and the fifth planet. Jyn, you have the smaller asteroid field, the fourth planet, and all seventeen of its moons. I'll take the second and third planets, as well as the old Separatist space station in orbit of the third planet. We'll stay away from the first planet. It's too close to the sun, and we'll get cooked if we go there. Now, let's split into our groups and get this job done with so we can go home." Luke says.

* * *

The x-wings split into four groups of three, and the ships head to their assigned areas.

* * *

Jyn reaches the fourth planet, a gas giant, surrounded by moons.

* * *

In the cockpit of her x-wing, Jyn observes the fourth planet.

"Rogue Six, Rogue Seven, start with the moons. If the Empire has anything here, it'll be hidden in a moon or a large asteroid." Jyn says.

"Copy, Rogue Two." Rogue Six says over the comm.

"I'm going to do a full atmo scan of the planet. Now, I might drop out of contact for a bit due to interference. Don't worry about me unless I miss check in." Jyn says.

"Understood. We'll start scanning the moons, captain." Rogue Six says over the comm.

"Very good, lieutenant. I'll leave you to it." Jyn says.

Jyn observes as the other two x-wings fly away.

 _Now, to take care of that blasted astromech in back. I don't want him to hear me calling HK._ Jyn thinks. She uses the force to shut off the astromech droid behind the cockpit.

 _Good. All alone at last._ Jyn thinks. She presses several buttons on her console.

"HK-47. this is master. Verification code...Star Forge." Jyn says. There are several seconds of silence.

"Statement. HK-47 reporting. Verification code...slaughterhouse." HK-47 says over the comm.

"Code confirmed. HK-47, Report status." Jyn says.

"Statement. I have been carrying out missions for the Emperor, who seems to understand my purpose as well as you do. Since our last conversation, I have terminated twenty seven meatbags. Currently, I am aboard my personal shuttle, en route to Coruscant." HK-47 says.

"Good. Glad to see that the Emperor is putting you to use. I have new orders for you." Jyn says.

"Observation. You have been out of contact for thirty nine days, master. Query. Have you been damaged?" HK-47 asks.

"No. I'm good. Just wasn't safe to call you until now. I need you to inform the Emperor that I have successfully infiltrated the rebellion, and I have also made contact with the pilot that destroyed the Death Star. I am still working to earn his trust, and have only just been assigned to my first mission." Jyn answers.

"Observation. Perhaps you need the assistance of a droid capable of various functions, including, but not limited to: infiltration, translation, torture, and dismemberment." HK-47 says.

"Of course I could use you. Are you familiar with the Gandrel system?" Jyn asks.

"Answer. Indeed I am, master. I traveled there with Revan, centuries ago. I understand that there is now a space station in orbit of Gandrel Prime." HK-47 answers.

"Correct. How soon can you get to the Gandrel station?" Jyn asks.

"Answer. I can be there in sixteen hours, master." HK-47 answers.

"Good. Make your way to Gandrel station at once. I will meet you there as soon as possible. Just a heads up, I may have rebel pilots with me. I've already mind tricked my squadron leader into getting a patrol assignment to Gandrel. We'll show up for our patrol, then, we'll encounter you. That reminds me, you will need to pose as a commando droid of Separatist origin. The cover story will be that I found you in a junk pile, rebuilt you, and reprogrammed you to serve me." Jyn says.

"Observation. You did find me in a junk pile. You rebuilt me, and programmed me to serve you. Although, I do find the notion of being a commando droid to be insulting." HK-47 says.

"You're just going to have to deal with it for now. We will pick you up, and take you to the rebel base. It won't take much to convince the rebel leadership that you will be of use to them." Jyn says.

"Statement. I am programmed to serve in any capacity that you see fit, master. However, I should remind you that I prefer killing inferior meatbags to anything else." HK-47 says.

"I know, HK. Don't worry. You will get your chance soon enough. Once I have completed my infiltration, we will kill everyone on the rebel base, with one exception." Jyn says.

"Query. An exception, master? Which meatbag have you seen fit to grant mercy to? Are we going to torture him instead?" HK-47 asks.

"It is the pilot that destroyed the Death Star. Which reminds me, execute emergency protocol...Thana 6." Jyn says. There is nearly a minute of silence.

"Statement. HK-47 now recognizes Darth Thana as his one true master. All other meatbags are inferior. Observation. Master, you have successfully deleted all programming installed by the Emperor. I will no longer obey him unless you order it." HK-47 says.

"Glad to hear it. The pilot who destroyed the Death Star is very strong with the force. I have already begun to train him, but at the moment, he believes that I am a Jedi Knight, on an undercover mission. I intend to turn this man to the dark side, and take him as my apprentice. I am also searching for a group of ancient kyber crystals which will enhance my power. Once I have done this, I intend to eliminate Vader, and the Emperor. Then, I will take my place as Empress, and destroy all those who oppose me. I will bring peace and order to the galaxy." Jyn says.

"Observation. Ambitious goals, master. Of course, I support you, and would be pleased to serve at your side once you rule the galaxy. Should you need any tactical advice, do not hesitate to ask." HK-47 says.

"Good. Your insights are always appreciated. I must break contact now. I am on a mission for the rebellion, and I'm due to check in soon. See you at Gandrel, HK." Jyn says.

"Statement. I will follow your instructions precisely, and will eliminate any meatbag that attempts to interfere." HK-47 says.

"I know you will. Thana out." Jyn says. She deactivates the x-wing's comm, then uses the force to reactivate her astromech, who utters a series of confused beeps.

"I know, R3. Magnetic storm. The whole ship lost power for almost three minutes. Do a diagnostic of all systems." Jyn says.

 _Gullible little trash can. It'll believe anything I tell it, and the logs are easily faked._ Jyn thinks.


	15. Chapter 15

After completing their patrol of the Arkalia system, Rogue Squadron heads for the Gandrel system, a star system with only one inhabited world, Gandrel Prime, a large, tropical world, mostly known for the large space station in orbit. The x-wings of Rogue Squadron emerge from hyperspace on the outer edge of the system.

* * *

In the cockpit of his x-wing, Luke observes as his fellow pilots exit hyperspace, and take up formation behind him.

"Alright, everyone. Welcome to the Gandrel system. We're doing a six hour patrol here. Honestly, I don't expect much to happen here." Luke says.

"Why is that, Luke?" Wedge asks over the comm.

"The Gandrel system is Crimson Dawn territory. The Empire gets paid to look the other way, and Crimson Dawn is free to do as it pleases, never having to worry about Imperial visitors." Jyn answers over the comm.

"You seem to know a lot about this system. Ever been here before?" Wedge asks.

"Yeah. A few times when I was with Saw." Jyn answers.

"Any advice?" Wedge asks.

"If you ever find yourself inside Gandrel station, mind your own business, and don't piss anyone off. Do that, and they'll pretty much leave you alone." Jyn answers.

"Thanks for the warning." Wedge says. From behind Luke's cockpit, his astromech, R2-D2 whistles.

"Standby, Rogue Squadron. R2 says he's picking up a signal. Says it's...Separatist military code." Luke says.

"Who would send a Separatist signal? Aren't they all gone?" Wedge asks.

"Maybe not. That's what we need to find out. R2's traced it to the station. Jyn, since you've been here before, you take the lead on this one. I'll back you up. Wedge, take the rest of the squadron, and continue with the patrol." Luke says.

"You sure about this, Luke? It's Crimson Dawn!" Wedge says.

"I'm sure. We'll be alright, as long as we don't go scanning any of their ships. Crimson Dawn doesn't care what we do, as long as we don't interfere with their operations." Luke says.

"Got it." Wedge says.

"Alright, Rogue Three, you have your orders." Luke says.

"Copy, Rogue Leader." Wedge says.

* * *

Jyn and Luke fly to Gandrel station, and dock in a small hangar.

* * *

Inside the hangar, Jyn and Luke emerge from their x-wings, while their astromechs remain in their places behind the cockpit. Jyn and Luke walk toward the exit, and are approached by a green skinned rodian male, who emerges from a nearby office.

"Rebel pilots, huh? Don't get too many of you. Landing fee is fifty credits. Each." The rodian says.

"You are feeling generous today. You will pay our fee for us." Jyn says, subtly waving her hand.

"I am feeling generous today. I will pay your fee for you." The rodian says.

"We are free to go." Jyn says, waving her hand again.

"You are free to go." The rodian says. He returns to his office.

"What the…? How did you do that?" Luke asks.

"The force can have a strong influence on the weak minded." Jyn says.

 _Oh,right. I remember Ben doing this on Tatooine._ Luke thinks.

"Wow. you're going to have to show me how to do that." Luke says.

 _He's certainly eager. Good. He'll make an excellent student._ Jyn thinks.

"All in good time, Luke. Now, has R2 found where that signal is coming from?" Jyn asks. Luke approaches his x-wing, and looks at his astromech, who utters a series of beeps.

"Yeah. He's got it. Straight ahead, about 150 meters." Luke answers.

"Perhaps R3 should stay here, and guard the ships." Jyn says.

"Good idea. Wouldn't want anyone to help themselves to our rides out of here. Come on, R2. Show us the way. We'll follow you." Luke says. The droid beeps in excitement, and leaves his place in the x-wing.

R2-D2 heads toward the hangar exit, followed by Jyn and Luke.

* * *

Jyn, Luke, and R2 enter the main structure of Gandrel station, which resembles a large marketplace, with people of various races engaged in the trade of food and medicine, as well as illegal goods, such as drugs and weapons.

"Wow. I've never seen anything like this before." Luke says, as he stops to look around. Jyn and R2 stop next to him.

"It's a black market for mercs, smugglers, and pretty much any underworld type you can think of. I'd suggest not buying anything here. Everything's pretty expensive, and you're pretty much dead meat if you happen to buy something that someone else wants." Jyn says.

"Good to know." Luke says. R2 utters several frantic beeps and whistles.

"He says he's lost the signal." Jyn says.

 _Good. HK has spotted us._ Jyn thinks.

"What happened, R2? Get it back!" Luke says.

"I don't think it's R2's fault. If my droid shut off the signal, he's probably spotted us." Jyn says.

"Okay. What do we do?" Luke asks.

"Wait here. He'll approach soon enough." Jyn answers.

"Observation. Your intellect serves you well, master." HK-47 says from behind the group, who turn around to face the ancient rust colored droid.

"That's...your droid?" Luke asks.

"Indeed. Luke Skywalker, R2-D2, meet HK-47. HK, this is Commander Luke Skywalker, the leader of my squadron." Jyn says.

"Query. Is this meatbag related to Anakin Skywalker?" HK-47 asks.

"Meatbag? Why did he call me meatbag?" Luke asks.

"Explanation. You have all those squishy parts, and all that water. How the constant sloshing doesn't drive you mad, I have no idea." HK-47 answers. Luke looks at the droid in disbelief.

"He means well, Luke. Just being funny. As for your question, HK, yes, Luke is related to Anakin Skywalker." Jyn says.

/HK, you will speak no further of Anakin Skywalker. This is his son, the pilot who destroyed the Death Star. I am training him to become my apprentice. As you and I discussed, he believes I am a Jedi, and will go on believing that until I decide otherwise, is that clear?/ Jyn asks, switching to the ancient Sith language.

/Answer. Your orders are clear, master./ HK-47 answers, also using ancient Sith.

"What...language was that?" Luke asks.

"An obscure trade language from the mid rim. HK-47 is primarily a commando droid, but is also programmed with protocol functions, although not as advanced as your C-3PO. We often speak in other languages in order to practice my linguistic skills. I can speak over twenty languages, and it's come in handy, many times." Jyn says.

"Wow. That's...incredible. Maybe you should be a diplomat instead of a pilot." Luke says. Jyn laughs.

"No thanks. I'd go insane out of boredom." Jyn says.

"Observation. It would be unwise of us to remain here, master. My unique appearance may draw unwanted attention." HK-47 says.

"I agree. We should get back to the ships." Jyn says.

"What about his ship?" Luke asks.

"He doesn't have one. He probably used public transport." Jyn says.

"Absolute truth. Yes. That...is correct. I travelled here aboard a passenger ship." HK-47 says.

 _Good. The altered subroutine is working. Whenever HK lies, he prefaces it with 'absolute truth', instead of 'alternative fact', just as I intended._ Jyn thinks.

"Absolute truth?" Luke asks.

"Don't worry about it, Luke. HK has his quirks, like any good droid. From time to time, he'll say something that might seem a bit odd, but that's just his way." Jyn says.

"Oh. Well, he certainly seems entertaining." Luke says.

"That he is. Now, we should get going. That reminds me. HK, we'll have to deactivate you until we get back to the rebel base. Once we're there, I'll turn you back on." Jyn says.

"Exclamation. I must protest this action, master! You know how I feel about being deactivated!" HK-47 says.

/Deal with it! The rebels will be suspicious enough when a commando droid suddenly shows up on their base! It will make things easier if you arrive deactivated!/ Jyn shouts, switching to togruti.

 _What language is that, and where did she learn to speak so many?_ Luke thinks.

"Resignation. Very well, master. I will accept your wisdom in this matter." HK-47 says.

"Thank you. Now, let's go." Jyn says. She starts walking, but senses that Luke is not moving, and turns around to see him standing still, staring at her.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Jyn asks.

"What? Oh. Sorry. It's just...you're incredible. The way you switch languages, just like that. You're brilliant. Maybe we'll be seeing General Erso someday." Luke says.

 _He's...attracted to me! I can sense it! Perhaps I should allow this, for now. It will cement his trust for me._ Jyn thinks.

"Thank you for the kind words, Luke. I appreciate it." Jyn says.

"Sure. Anytime." Luke says.

"So, you coming?" Jyn asks.

"Of course." Luke answers. Jyn starts walking again, with HK-47 at her side. Luke and R2 follow close behind, and the group heads to the hangar where the two x-wings are parked.


	16. Chapter 16

After their patrol missions to the Arkalia system and the Gandrel system, Rogue Squadron returns to the rebel base on Valdar IV, now with an additional passenger, HK-47, Jyn's ancient assassin droid, who is currently deactivated.

* * *

The pilots of Rogue Squadron leave their x-wings, and are greeted by Hera, Princess Leia, and General Dodonna. Luke and Jyn approach Dodonna, and Luke hands him a datapad. The general reads the datapad for a moment.

"So, Commander Skywalker, your mission seems to have been uneventful. Other than this...Separatist droid you encountered at Gandrel Station. According to your log, the droid was once in the service of Captain Erso, and requested to join the rebellion. Is this true?" Dodonna asks.

"Yes, sir, it is. We deactivated the droid, and brought him back to base." Luke answers.

"I see. Captain Erso, is this your droid?" Dodonna asks.

"Yes. I found him in a junkyard, and repaired him. He's a Separatist commando droid, who I modified to include limited protocol and tactical functions." Jyn answers.

"I know Separatist droids well. I fought in the Clone Wars. I never saw any droid of that design." Dodonna says.

"HK-47 says he was a prototype, intended to replace the super battle droid. Count Dooku wasn't pleased with HK's design, and ordered him scrapped. His various parts ended up in a junkyard, and he was pretty much forgotten about until I went to that junkyard, looking for a cheap droid." Jyn says.

" **Lie."** Ezra Bridger's disembodied voice says, only heard by Hera.

 _Ezra? Is this droid really hers?_ Hera thinks.

" **I'm afraid so. It's a four thousand year old assassin droid, built by a long dead Sith Lord named Revan. I encountered him when I fought Thana. He was at her side, killing everything in his path."** Ezra says.

 _A Sith assassin droid? That can't be good._ Hera thinks.

" **No, it's not. She manipulated Skywalker into bringing the droid here. I don't know why. Not yet anyway. Be careful. Avoid it if you can."** Ezra says.

 _Okay. I guess Ahsoka can take care of him when she gets here._ Hera thinks.

"Interesting. You...rebuilt that droid, and altered its programming?" Leia asks.

"Yes I did. I had some help with the programming, but it was me doing most of the work. HK is programmed to serve me, in whatever capacity I need him to. He's a fighter, a sniper, a translator, and a pilot. I think he would be very useful to the alliance." Jyn answers.

"How did you happen to encounter this droid during a patrol mission?" Hera asks.

"We intercepted a Separatist signal, and I had R2 track it to its source." Luke answers.

"Which just happened to be Captain Erso's droid." Dodonna says.

"Yes. It seems he's been looking for me ever since the Empire captured me the first time around. He's been going to places that I used to frequent during my...outlaw days." Jyn says.

" **Lie."** Ezra says.

 _Damn Sith lies a lot, doesn't she?_ Hera thinks.

" **Pretty much."** Ezra says.

"So, this droid is currently deactivated?" Dodonna asks.

"Yes, general. He'll remain that way until you allow me to turn him back on. I deactivated him, because I didn't want him to know where our base is until you decide to trust him." Jyn answers.

" **Lie. She'll probably turn him back on when no one's looking."** Ezra says.

 _Great. What can I do?_ Hera thinks.

" **Nothing. Let things happen as the force wills it."** Ezra says.

"Of course, you acted properly, captain. I see no reason why your droid can't be reactivated now. However, he won't be cleared to know any sensitive information until he earns our trust. I'll talk to Mon Mothma about finding a post for him." Leia says.

"Are you certain of this, your highness? We don't know where this droid has been. Even Captain Erso hasn't seen it in almost two years! For all we know, it's been reprogrammed by the Empire to kill us on sight!" Dodonna says.

"Good point, general. Can we really take the risk?" Hera asks.

"I know HK's command protocols. There's a reset command that will erase any altered programming. I already used it on Gandrel Station. He told me that some pirates tried to tamper with his programming." Jyn says, hiding her hand behind her back as she waves it.

" **Lie."** Ezra says.

"Yeah. He said some pirates tried to reprogram him to be a bounty hunter. Jyn fixed him, so he should be okay now." Luke says.

" **Not good. Luke's lying for her. I think she's mind tricking him."** Ezra says.

 _Dammit! I need to put a stop to this!_ Hera thinks.

" **No! Do nothing! She'll kill you if you try anything! Wait for Ahsoka!"** Ezra says.

 _You're right, Ezra. I don't like it, but I'll wait._ Hera thinks.

" **Thanks, Hera. Talk to you later."** Ezra says.

"That's good to hear, captain. You have my permission to reactivate your droid." Leia says.

"Thank you, princess." Jyn says.

* * *

Jyn approaches HK-47, who is lying motionless on the ground next to Jyn's x-wing. Jyn kneels next to the droid, and opens an access panel on his torso. She presses a switch, and closes the panel. She then stands up, and steps back a few feet. The ancient rust colored droid comes to life, and slowly stands up.

"Statement. HK-47 is now fully operational. Query. Have we reached our destination, master?" HK-47 asks.

"Yes, HK. This is the rebel base. These are some of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance. You are to follow their orders as you would follow mine." Jyn says.

"Acknowledgement. Understood, master." HK-47 says.

"Very unusual way of speaking." Dodonna says.

"A byproduct of his reconstruction, I'm afraid. He has the programming of multiple types of droids, and he has developed some unique personality quirks." Jyn says.

"Isn't that...unsafe, mixing different types of programming?" Leia asks.

"Yes, there are risks. HK is prone to occasional memory failures. However, he has a secondary memory core, and I backup his data on a regular basis. So, in the event of a memory loss, I can simply activate his secondary memory core, or upload the backup. I've done it a few times before." Jyn answers.

"What happens if his memory fails, and you aren't around to restore it?" Dodonna asks.

"Worst case scenario, he'll revert to his original programming, and believe that he is a Separatist commando droid in the Clone Wars. He will essentially be out of control until I give an emergency shutdown command, which I know by the way. I learned all of his command protocols, which I'll share with you." Jyn says.

"I think that the less people that know how to control this droid, the better. Essential personnel only." Dodonna says, looking at Leia.

"Agreed. I'll discuss it with Mon Mothma when she returns." Leia says.

"In the meantime, we should find him something to do." Hera says.

"Agreed. HK...47 isn't it?" Leia asks, as she approaches HK-47.

"Answer. Yes, that is my designation." HK-47 answers.

"How would you feel about serving as part of base security? We could always use another guard." Leia says.

"Statement. That would be an acceptable assignment. I am perfectly capable of defending this facility from attack by hostile meatbags." HK-47 says.

"Meatbags?" Leia asks.

"A droid term for organics. I've heard it before." Hera answers.

"Interesting." Leia says.

"Commander, Rogue Squadron performed admirably on its first mission. You and all of your pilots have earned a day off." Dodonna says.

"Thank you, general." Luke says.

"Captain Erso, why don't you escort HK-47 to the security office, and introduce him to our chief of security?" Leia asks.

"Of course." Jyn says.

"After that, consider yourself off duty. You've earned a break." Leia says.

"Thank you, princess. HK, come with me." Jyn says. She walks away, followed by HK-47.

* * *

Jyn and HK-47 leave the hangar, and enter a small storage room, where they can converse with no one else around. Jyn uses the force to lock the door.

"Observation. These rebels are rather gullible meatbags, master. Query. Shall I kill some of them for you?" HK-47 asks.

"No. You will kill no one unless I order it." Jyn says.

"Observation. You certainly know how to ruin my day." HK-47 says. Jyn laughs.

"There will be an opportunity for you to indulge yourself, but it will not come until I have turned Skywalker. Until then, I will maintain my cover, and so will you. Now, do you still have that...item I gave you?" Jyn asks.

"Answer. Of course I do, master." HK-47 says. The droid opens a panel on his lower torso, and takes out a silver and black cylinder. He hands the object to Jyn.

"Good. I've felt...incomplete without my saber. Blasters are so...imprecise. That is, unless you are using them. I myself prefer the artistry of the blade. Unfortunately for now, I must conceal it. I'll only use it when I'm training Skywalker off base when no one's around." Jyn says.

"Query. Will Skywalker not be suspicious of the fact that your lightsaber has red blades?" HK-47 asks.

"Luke Skywalker knows almost nothing of the Jedi ways. He doesn't know what a red blade means. I'll tell him that red blades are common among Jedi. He's quite naive. He'll believe anything I tell him." Jyn says.

"Observation. The meatbags of this era are certainly a foolish breed. Revan would be disgusted by their general incompetence, and lack of education." HK-47 says.

"Yes, he certainly would. These...so called rebel leaders lack any sort of imagination whatsoever, and seek to simply restore things to the old status quo. So, this galaxy would once again be cursed by a corrupt and decaying Republic. That is something that I cannot allow." Jyn says.

"Observation. The Empire in its current state is not exactly ideal either." HK-47 says.

"No, it is not. Corruption is rampant, especially among the higher ranks. The Emperor cares so little for those he rules over, that he ignores the indiscretions of the moffs and admirals. Some semblance of order is maintained thanks to Vader, but this system is not sustainable. If changes are not made, the Empire will eventually die. As long as I live, I will not allow that to happen. One day, I will sit in the galactic throne, and I will reshape the Empire according to my will." Jyn says.

"Observation. I have noticed that you seem to be acting with greater wisdom and patience. In my experience, these are essential qualities for a strong leader." HK-47 says.

"Yes, HK. You are correct. I've...changed since our last encounter. I found an ancient artifact that has strengthened my connection to the force. It has also granted me greater wisdom and intelligence. I now realize that I have acted rashly in the past. I took unnecessary risks, and ignored your advice when I should have listened. After all, you have four thousand years of experience. Anyone who ignores that would be a fool." Jyn says.

"Query. What sort of artifact has granted you these abilities?" HK-47 asks.

"An ancient kyber crystal that I found on this planet. I was guided to it by Abeloth." Jyn answers.

"Observation. Oh, right. The voice in your head, that claims to be an ancient force user trapped in a distant part of the galaxy." HK-47 says.

"I understand your skepticism, HK. You are a droid, and thus not sensitive to the ways of the force. You only believe what you see and hear for yourself. That being said, I ask you to trust what I say as the truth." Jyn says.

"Statement. I trust you completely, master. If you say that you are hearing the voice of another being, then I will accept your word as the truth." HK-47 says.

"Good. Now, in the presence of any rebels, you are to address me as Captain Erso, Jyn, or master. Nothing else. Is that understood?" Jyn asks.

"Answer. Yes, master. I understand." HK-47 says.

"Good. Now, let's go. I don't want us to be here when someone else shows up, and possibly overhears us." Jyn says.

Jyn leaves the storage room, with HK-47 following close behind.

* * *

 **This will be the final update to this story until January. During the month of December, my only updates will be chapters for Revelations. I have too many things going on right now, and unfortunately, that means I need to spend less time writing fanfiction. To those of you who have read this story, thank you for taking the time to do so.**


	17. Chapter 17

The day after Rogue Squadron's return to the Rebel base, Jyn and Luke are outside, walking alone, in a forest some distance from the base. Eventually, they come to a large, open area, which seems to go on for miles. Jyn stops walking, and Luke follows suit, taking his place beside her.

"I think this is a good spot. We're about twenty minutes from the base, and we have four hours before our next meeting, so I think it would be a good opportunity to get in some practice." Jyn says.

"Practice with the force?" Luke asks.

"No. With lightsabers." Jyn answers, as she reaches into her jacket, and takes out her concealed lightsaber, which Luke looks at with great curiosity.

"I see your droid gave you your saber. That's an...interesting design. Why's it so long?" Luke asks, noticing that the lightsaber hilt is twice as long as his.

"I'll show you." Jyn answers. She steps several feet away from Luke, and presses the activator switch. A red blade emerges from each end of the lightsaber.

"Two blades? Wow! Why two blades? Isn't that harder to fight with?" Luke asks. Jyn laughs.

"Yes, it is, but, with a great deal of practice, I have become quite capable of using it." Jyn answers.

"It makes me think of a dual vibroblade. I've only seen one of those in my entire life!" Luke says. Jyn deactivates her saber, but keeps it in her hand.

"I was influenced by the dual vibroblade. I built this when I was seventeen. I used parts from my old saber, which really wasn't too different from yours." Jyn says.

"So, why the red blades? The only other red blade I've seen is Vader's lightsaber." Luke says.

 _He's not ready for the truth._ _Not yet._ Jyn thinks.

"The different blade colors are determined by the force, and to a certain extent, the personality of the Jedi that bonds with the lightsaber crystal. Red and blue were common blade colors for Jedi." Jyn answers.

"Oh. I thought red blades meant bad guys." Luke says.

 _Frack. He knows._ Jyn thinks.

"Really? Did someone tell you that?" Jyn asks.

"Yeah. General Syndulla. She said that Commander Bridger and his master fought these guys called inquisitors, and they had red sabers like Vader." Luke says.

 _Inquisitors! Incompetent fools! All of them!_ _Couldn't even eliminate a self proclaimed Jedi knight and a half trained boy!_ Jyn thinks.

"Do I look like a 'bad guy' to you?" Jyn asks.

"No. Of course not. Sorry." Luke answers.

"Apology accepted. Now, as for why Vader and all of the inquisitors happened to have red blades, my master told me that darksiders don't make their own sabers, they simply steal their sabers from dead Jedi. My master and I only faced one inquisitor, and we didn't do a great deal of talking." Jyn says.

 _I remember the first time I killed an inquisitor. I was eleven years old. Only an Emperor's Hand at the time. Third Sister failed a mission, and I was ordered to execute her. Five years later, I knelt before the Emperor, as he abolished the archaic 'Rule of Two', and named me...Darth Thana._ Jyn thinks, with a smile on her face.

"What's the smile for?" Luke asks.

"Oh, that. I was...thinking about my master. He was...like a father to me." Jyn answers.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Luke says.

"Thank you, Luke. Now, we should get to practicing. We don't have a lot of time." Jyn says.

"Okay." Luke says. Luke steps back, and takes out his lightsaber.

"By the way, make sure you set that to training mode." Jyn says.

"Already done." Luke says.

 _Good. At least he knows how to do that. He is so far behind with his training, that it's like I'm teaching a four year old!_ Jyn thinks.

"Since you've never fought against another lightsaber before, I have a few things to go over with you." Jyn says.

"Alright." Luke says.

"Our blades are set to training mode, so they won't cut through anything. That being said, I suggest not letting the blade touch your skin. It'll sting for hours, and leave a small burn." Jyn says.

"Oh. That's good to know." Luke says.

"We'll be doing an old Jedi practice drill. The first to score ten hits on their opponent will win the match. I'm going to go easy on you at first. I'll only use one blade. At some point, I'll switch the second blade on, and start to intensify my attacks. You still need work on your blocking, so this'll be good practice." Jyn says.

"Keeping the saber in my hands would probably be a good idea." Luke says. Jyn laughs.

"Yes, it would. One more rule. If I knock the saber out of your hands, you lose, and we start over. If you knock the saber out of my hands, you win." Jyn says.

"Okay. I think I've got it." Luke says.

"Good. Now, let's begin." Jyn says.

* * *

Jyn and Luke step away from each other, and activate their lightsabers, with Jyn only activating one blade.

"Alright, Luke. Attack me!" Jyn says.

Luke advances toward Jyn, and strikes, intending to hit her in the right leg. Jyn easily blocks Luke's intended attack.

 _So predictable. I'll let him get a few hits to boost his confidence. Then, I'll end this quickly, and for him, painfully. The pain will be a good lesson for him. He will only get better from here._ Jyn thinks.

Luke backs off, and strikes again, this time, he scores a hit on Jyn's right leg.

"That's one hit for me." Luke says.

"Good. Keep it up." Jyn says.

Luke strikes, aiming for Jyn's right leg again, only for her to block him.

"Don't get complacent or predictable. Try different attacks." Jyn says. Luke nods.

Luke strikes, aiming for Jyn's left arm, and successfully scores a hit.

"That's two." Luke says.

"Good." Jyn says.

 _Alright. You've had your two. My turn._ Jyn thinks.

Jyn strikes quickly, and hits Luke's left leg.

"That's one hit for me." Jyn says.

"You're right. That does sting." Luke says.

"Then, try not to get hit! Now, more fight, less talk!" Jyn says.

Jyn strikes again, this time, hitting Luke in the left side of his torso.

"That's two for me. Remember, defense, not just attack!" Jyn says.

"Got it." Luke says.

Jyn strikes again, aiming for Luke's right leg. However, Luke blocks Jyn's attack.

"Good block. Now, try a combination." Jyn says.

Jyn backs off, and Luke strikes, aiming for Jyn's left arm. Jyn easily blocks his blade. Luke quickly strikes three times, aiming for Jyn's left leg, her right leg, and her left arm again. Each of Luke's attacks are blocked.

"Not bad, but you need to be faster." Jyn says.

 _This is going to take a while. His attacks are so slow! I could have beaten him when I was eight years old! That being said, I must be patient with this one. He has had no true masters before me. Kenobi taught him nothing!_ Jyn thinks.

"Okay. I'll try." Luke says.

Luke attacks Jyn again, making sure to strike more quickly. Luke's five rapid attacks are blocked by Jyn.

 _Much better. I think it's time to let him hit me again._ Jyn thinks.

"Good. Again!" Jyn says.

Luke attacks Jyn once more. This time, one of his strikes hits her in the right side of her torso.

"Good. Three for you. Let's stop for a moment." Jyn says.

"Okay." Luke says.

"You're getting better. You scored what would have been a killing blow if your blade had been at full power." Jyn says.

"I'm pretty sure you dropped your guard on purpose and let me hit you. You're going easy on me because I'm new at this. Don't. I want to see what you can really do." Luke says.

"You're right, Luke. I did say I would go easy on you at first." Jyn says.

"I appreciate it, but I'd like to see what a real fight would be like. I need to know anyway." Luke says.

"You're right. You do need to know. Very well. I'll attack you with everything I've got. You do the same in return. If you're worried about hurting me, don't be." Jyn says.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to…" Luke says.

"It's okay, Luke. I can handle a little pain. We are practicing our fighting skills. A few minor burns are simply part of it. Trust me, Luke, I'll live." Jyn says.

"I don't know." Luke says.

"Luke, please. Give it your best. I won't hold it against you if you give me a few small burns." Jyn says. Luke hesitates for a few seconds.

"Okay." Luke says.

"That's the spirit. Now, defend yourself!" Jyn says.

Jyn activates the second blade of her lightsaber, and attacks Luke with full force. Luke is able to block most of her rapid strikes, but two of them hit him in the left leg. Jyn backs off.

"That's four for me. Now, your turn!" Jyn says.

Luke attacks Jyn with everything he has, but Jyn blocks all of his attacks, with her second blade offering additional protection. Luke backs off, and Jyn engages him again. This time, Jyn scores three hits on him.

"That's seven for me. Remember, defense!" Jyn says.

 _Damn. It's getting hard to focus with all this pain. It's my own fault though. I'm not good enough to block her attacks._ Luke thinks.

"You hesitate. Understandable. You've been hit seven times. Remember that pain is only in your mind. Fight through it. Now, attack!" Jyn says.

 _I'll let him get a couple of hits on me. It'll break him of this hesitation._ Jyn thinks.

Luke attacks Jyn full force, and scores two hits on her.

That's five for me." Luke says.

"Good job. Keep it up. You may win this thing yet." Jyn says.

Jyn attacks Luke, and hits him once.

"That's eight for me. Two more and it's over." Jyn says.

Luke attacks Jyn, and scores one hit on her.

 _Impressive. He's getting better. I didn't even intend for him hit me that time._ Jyn thinks.

"That's six for me. Four more and it's over." Luke says.

Jyn nods, then, deactivates one of her lightsaber blades.

 _One blade? What's she doing?_ Luke thinks.

Jyn engages Luke, who blocks her initial attacks.

 _Is she wanting me to win?_ Luke thinks.

 _Time to end this._ Jyn thinks.

Jyn activates her second blade, and catches Luke by surprise, hitting him twice in the right leg. Jyn then backs off.

"That's it. I win." Jyn says, as she switches off her lightsaber. Luke switches off his weapon as well.

"Congratulations. You're...amazing. The best fighter I've ever seen." Luke says.

"Thank you, Luke. You're not too bad yourself. We may make a swordsman out of you yet." Jyn says.

"Thanks. I'm nowhere near as good as you though." Luke asks.

"Give it time. You will be. That's why I seem a bit tough on you at times. I want you to be the best you can be." Jyn answers.

"Maybe I'll learn how to not get hit so much! I feel like I just went twelve rounds with a wookiee!" Luke says, as he sits on the ground. Jyn sits next to him.

"I think you'd be missing an arm or two if you fought a wookiee." Jyn says. Luke laughs.

"Thanks for being here to teach me. I have no idea what it's like to be a Jedi." Luke says.

"I wouldn't call myself a master, but I would like to think I know a few things." Jyn says.

 _I already am your master. You just don't know it yet._ Jyn thinks.

"You're doing great. You're not going easy on me just because we're friends. You're teaching me things that I need to know, and I appreciate that." Luke says.

 _Good. He considers me a friend now, which means he trusts me. I can proceed with the next part of my plan._ Jyn thinks.

"So, we're...friends?" Jyn asks.

"Well...yeah. I would like to think so." Luke says. Jyn doesn't react for several seconds, then starts laughing.

"I had you going there for a bit, didn't I?" Jyn asks.

"Yeah. You sure did. Didn't realize you could be such a joker." Luke says.

"You didn't think I had a sense of humor?" Jyn asks.

"Uh…" Luke says. Jyn smiles. Luke stares at her.

"What?' Jyn asks.

"Has anyone...ever told you...that you...have a...beautiful smile?" Luke asks.

 _Really? That's his pickup line?_ Jyn thinks.

"Luke Skywalker, are you flirting with me?" Jyn asks.

"Uh...yeah. If...you don't like it, I'm sorry." Luke says.

"Never said I didn't like it. Just not used to it." Jyn says.

"That's a shame. You're...very pretty. Anyone that doesn't think so is an idiot." Luke says.

 _That's very nice of him to say. In another life, maybe we could have been… What? Where the hell did that come from? I think I'm...actually attracted to him! Dammit! Focus,Thana. Remember the plan. You're only doing this to cement his trust in you._ _You don't actually care about him._ Jyn thinks.

Jyn scoots closer to Luke, now only being a few inches from him.

"So, you think I'm pretty?" Jyn asks. Luke hesitates for a few seconds.

"Yeah. I do." Luke says.

 _This is very strange for me. I know very little about romance, for I have never experienced it myself. I believe that I must simply allow things to proceed naturally._ Jyn thinks.

"Thank you. That's...very kind of you to say." Jyn says.

"So, would you...like to...go...for a walk or something?" Luke asks.

"It seems to me like we're already on a date. Of course I've never been on one, so I don't really know." Jyn says.

"Really? Not even one?" Luke asks.

"Afraid so. My master forbade romance. He taught that such attachments were against the Jedi code." Jyn says.

 _A partial truth. My master does forbid romance, as he sees it as weakness unbecoming of a Sith. Of course, the rules don't apply to him, since he's the master. That's why he gets to have his 'secret' relationship with Iceheart! Any woman attracted to Emperor Palpatine has to be insane, and she most certainly is!_ Jyn thinks.

"That's a dumb rule." Luke says. Jyn laughs.

"Of course it is. A rule I intend to ignore from now on," Jyn says.

 _So, it's decided. I'm doing this. We'll overthrow Palpatine, then, I'll be the Sith Master. I'll be the one deciding the rules. So, why not have a relationship with my apprentice? We'll be the new Sith, doing things our own way._ Jyn thinks.

* * *

Jyn and Luke stare at each other for what seems to be an eternity, with neither seeming to know what to say next. Then, Jyn surprises Luke by abruptly kissing him right on the lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Jyn and Luke slowly separate from their unexpected kiss.

"Wow." Luke says.

"So, that what it's like." Jyn says.

 _That was...quite pleasant._ Jyn thinks.

"I've kissed girls before, but I never felt anything like that." Luke says.

"Neither have I. I think it's something to do with the force." Jyn says.

"Whatever it is, I liked it." Luke says.

"So did I." Jyn says.

 _What was that? I've never felt anything like that before. The moment I kissed him, I felt a faint sensation, almost like...electricity._ Jyn thinks.

" **You are now bonded. This is the will of the force."** The voice of Abeloth says.

 _Bonded? A...force bond? Like Revan and Bastila Shan? The Exile and Darth Traya?_ Jyn thinks.

" **Indeed, Thana. The very same. Such bonds are rare, but quite powerful. The Jedi feared such bonds, and that is why they came to forbid love."** Abeloth says.

 _Jedi hypocrisy at its finest._ Jyn thinks.

" **Indeed. I have come to warn you. There is a great disturbance near your location. Be mindful. The future is clouded. Uncertain."** Abeloth says.

 _Who is it?_ Jyn thinks.

" **I do not know. Their identity is obscured at the moment. As if they are aware of my existence, and are shielding themselves from me. They are indeed powerful if they can do this."** Abeloth says.

Luke's comlink starts to beep, and he takes it from his belt to answer it.

"Skywalker here." Luke says.

"I know you're off duty, Luke, but, could you meet me in the main hangar in about...thirty minutes?" Hera asks over the comlink.

"Of course, general. I'll be there." Luke answers.

"Good. Contact Captain Erso. We'd like her there too." Hera says.

"Will do." Luke says.

"Thanks, Luke. Syndulla out." Hera says. Luke shuts off his comlink, and puts it away.

"That's strange. I wonder what General Syndulla wants both of us for." Jyn says.

"Probably wants us to help with some new pilots or something." Luke says.

 _Could this be the disturbance that Abeloth has warned me about?_ Jyn thinks.

" **It is a possibility, Thana. I advise caution."** Abeloth answers.

"I think something might be wrong." Jyn says.

"Do you...sense something?" Luke asks.

"Yes. I'm not sure what it is yet. We should be careful." Jyn answers.

"It didn't sound like a big deal to me. Hera would have said if there was something going on." Luke says.

"Would she? General Syndulla seems a bit...off, like she's hiding something. I'm not sure I trust her." Jyn says.

"Hera's a hero of the rebellion! You can trust her." Luke says. Jyn puts a hand behind her back.

"No, I can't, and neither can you. Trust my instincts on this one. Please." Jyn says, waving the hand behind her back.

"Okay. I'll trust your instincts on this one, Jyn." Luke says. Jyn smiles.

" **You play him so easily. Although beneficial at the moment, he may become so blindly loyal to you that he has no will of his own. This could be a detriment in the future. Ask yourself this, do you wish to have a lover, who follows you willingly, or a mindless slave, who follows you because he has no choice?"** Abeloth asks.

 _I am...uncertain. I'll have to think about it._ Jyn thinks.

" **Good. Then, you are listening. Now, I believe the boy requires your attention."** Abeloth says.

"Thank you, for trusting me, Luke." Jyn says, taking Luke's hand.

"Anytime. We should get back to base, and see what Hera wants." Luke says.

"Of course." Jyn says.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jyn and Luke return to the rebel base, and make their way to the main hangar, where they see a newly arrived ship, painted red and white.

"What kind of ship is that?" Luke asks.

"It's an old Republic shuttle. The design was used by the Jedi Order." Jyn answers.

"It's a Jedi ship? There could be another Jedi here!" Luke says.

"Possibly." Jyn says.

"Let's go check it out." Luke says.

"I know you want to meet more Jedi. So do I, but we should be careful. This could be some kind of Sith trap. You know that their goal is to destroy us all." Jyn says.

"Yeah. I know. I'll follow your lead." Luke says. Jyn kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you. Now, let's go." Jyn says.

* * *

Jyn and Luke get closer to the shuttle, and spot Hera, speaking to a woman in colorful Mandalorian armor, and a tall woman wearing a white cloak, whose face cannot be seen by either Jyn or Luke. Jyn grabs Luke's shoulder.

"Wait, Luke!" Jyn says. Luke stops walking, and looks at Jyn.

"Are you alright, Jyn?" Luke asks.

"It's the disturbance in the force. It's coming from the woman in white. Let's wait here for a moment and observe." Jyn says.

"Okay." Luke says.

Jyn and Luke look at Hera and the people she's talking to. Suddenly, the cloaked woman turns to face them, revealing that she's Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka smiles mischievously.

 _Chit! Ahsoka Tano! Frack! Frack! Frack!_ Jyn thinks.

" **I did not foresee this. Proceed with caution."** Abeloth says.

"Chit! It's Darth Thana!" Jyn says, panic in her voice.

"Darth Thana? The Emperor's daughter?" Luke asks.

"Yeah. It's her." Jyn says.

"You know what she looks like?" Luke asks.

"Yeah, I do. She killed a couple friends of mine." Jyn answers.

"Why's Hera talking to a Sith Lord?" Luke asks.

"General Syndulla is obviously a spy. The Mandalorian woman, probably Thana's personal guard. Mandalorians are agents of the Sith, and have been for centuries." Jyn says.

"What can we do?" Luke asks.

"We have to confront them. It's our duty as Jedi." Jyn answers.

"You want me to...fight?" Luke asks. Jyn takes Luke's hands.

"Yes, Luke. You are ready for this. I believe in you. Now, let's go speak to them." Jyn says.

"Okay. I'm with you." Luke says.

* * *

Jyn and Luke approach Hera, Ahsoka, and the Mandalorian, who has removed her helmet, and revealed herself to be Sabine Wren. Jyn and Luke stop, and salute Hera.

"Reporting as ordered, general. What can we do for you?" Luke asks.

"Good to see both of you here on time. We have a problem that I think both of you can help us with. I'd like to introduce you to a couple of friends of mine. Sabine Wren of Mandalore, and Ahsoka Tano, formerly of the Jedi Order. Sabine, Ahsoka, may I present Commander Luke Skywalker, and Captain Jyn Erso." Hera says.

"Ahsoka Tano? The old head of intelligence?" Luke asks.

"That's me. Pleased to meet you commander." Ahsoka says.

"Commander. Captain." Sabine says.

"Hello again, Sabine Wren." Jyn says.

"You know her?" Luke asks.

"We met once, a few years ago. Did a job together. Stuck it to the Empire." Jyn answers.

"We sure did. So, what have you been up to?" Sabine asks.

"Prison. Battle of Scarif. Prison again. Then, I ended up here, flying an x-wing." Jyn says.

"Prison twice? You must really like it there." Sabine says. Jyn laughs.

"Actually, prison likes me. It just can't let me go." Jyn says.

"It's almost like you belong there." Sabine says.

"Maybe so." Jyn says. Sabine looks at Ahsoka.

"Enough of the charades! Let's just do what we're here for!" Sabine says.

"I agree." Ahsoka says.

"What's going on here?" Luke asks. Sabine looks at Luke.

"Why don't you ask Captain Erso? Or does she prefer Darth Thana?" Sabine asks.

 _Chit! They know!_ Jyn thinks.

"What? You think I'm Darth Thana? That's ridiculous!" Jyn says.

"We know you're Darth Thana! We know you massacred the senate, and killed several Jedi, including Ezra Bridger!" Sabine shouts.

"You are strong with the force. There is no point in denying the truth." Ahsoka says.

 _Frack! Think! What do I do?_ Jyn thinks.

"I am not Darth Thana! I am an undercover Jedi Knight, on a mission to bring back the Jedi Order! This togruta woman is the real Darth Thana! She is the one who massacred the senate, and murdered Jedi, including my master! A kind, gentle man named...Plo Koon!" Jyn says.

* * *

Ahsoka suddenly shoots a bolt of lightning straight into Jyn's chest. The impact throws Jyn back several feet and knocks her to the ground.

"Jyn!" Luke shouts.

* * *

Luke rushes to Jyn's side, and helps her sit up.

"I'm...alright. Get your saber ready. I'll call for HK-47. He'll help us." Jyn says.

" **Provoking Ahsoka Tano was unwise, Thana. Let us hope that you do not face defeat today."** Abeloth says.

 _Your faith in me is appreciated._ Jyn thinks.

" **I am simply being realistic. I now believe that Ahsoka Tano is the very source of the disturbance that I warned you about. I can only vaguely sense her presence."** Abeloth says.

 _I sense nothing from her. It's like she's not even here._ Jyn thinks.

" **That is troubling, indeed. Retreat might be the best option."** Abeloth says.

 _I'm not running. I still have the advantage._ Jyn thinks.

Jyn takes out her comlink, and switches it on.

"HK, come in." Jyn says.

"Acknowledgement. HK-47 reporting, master." HK-47 says over the comlink.

"HK, the mission is compromised. Proceed to the main hangar. Skywalker and I need assistance. Kill anyone who interferes." Jyn says.

"Observation. I believe that it would be prudent to exterminate all meatbags within this facility. I do not believe that any of them would allow us to escape this place alive." HK-47 says.

"No. Don't kill anyone unless it's necessary." Jyn says.

"Resignation. Very well, master. I will proceed as ordered." HK-47 says. Jyn switches off her comlink, and notices that Luke is looking at her with disbelief.

"What is it, Luke?" Jyn asks.

"You ordered him to kill people. My friends." Luke says.

"They're Sith spies, Luke. We don't have a choice. We can't trust anybody except for each other." Jyn says, waving her hand.

"You're right. We don't have a choice. We can't trust anybody except for each other." Luke says.

 _Good. He would kill all the Rebels if I told him to. No. That's not necessary. The senseless slaughter would be a waste. Some of these people are Rebels because they felt that they had no choice. We should simply deal with Tano and her friends. Then, Luke and I will leave._ We need to consider our future. _I can't just take Luke to the Emperor. The old bastard might take him from me!_ Jyn thinks. She stands up, and takes out her lightsaber. Luke takes out his weapon as well.

* * *

Hera, Ahsoka, and Sabine observe as Jyn and Luke take out their lightsabers.

"I take it you knew this Plo Koon." Hera says.

"I did. He was the one that recruited me into the Jedi Order. We were quite close. I think she used his name just to piss me off." Ahsoka says.

"Looks like it worked." Sabine says.

"I'll get to the Ghost. Chopper and I can use the guns to take her out." Hera says.

"No, Hera. If Thana's as good as I think she is, then she'll be able to deflect blaster fire, even from the high powered guns of a ship. Go get some help. Sabine and I will handle this." Ahsoka says.

"Are you sure?" Hera asks.

"Yes, Hera. Now, go." Ahsoka says.

"We'll be alright, Hera. I have Ezra's lightsaber. I'm pretty sure I can take Skywalker." Sabine says.

"She'll be fine, Hera. She's actually pretty good with that saber." Ahsoka says.

"Okay. Stay safe. Both of you. I'll be back." Hera says. Hera leaves the hangar.

* * *

Ahsoka takes one of the lightsabers from her belt, while keeping her staff in her other hand.

"So, can that staff block a lightsaber?" Sabine asks.

"It can. It's made from a material called cortosis." Ahsoka says.

"Cool." Sabine says.

"Yes, it is cool. Remember, Luke has been brainwashed. He's not really the enemy. Just try to knock him out." Ahsoka says.

"Will do." Sabine says.

"You ready?" Ahsoka asks.

"I was born ready. Let's do this." Sabine says. She takes a lightsaber from her belt. Then, she and Ahsoka start walking toward Jyn and Luke.

* * *

 **There are about 3 or 4 more chapters to this story, so I am hoping to finish it by the end of January. Once it's done, this series will go on break for a while. Part 3 is being written now, but it could be a few months before I start posting chapters.**


	19. Chapter 19

Jyn and Luke observe as Ahsoka and Sabine approach them.

"Where did Hera run off to?" Luke asks.

"Probably to get more SIth spies to help fight us. For the moment, it's a fair fight. Two against two. You take the Mandalorian. Be careful. They're trained to fight Jedi." Jyn says.

"Looks like she has a lightsaber." Luke says.

"I noticed. Be extra careful. She'll fight dirty. You see those vambraces on her wrists? They're equipped with grappling lines, repulsor blasts, and flamethrowers. Defense is the best strategy until you can get a direct hit on her, then, you take it." Jyn says.

"You mean kill her." Luke says.

"Yes, Luke. Kill her, or she'll kill you. Training's over. This is real life now. Most saber fights are to the death." Jyn says.

"Okay." Luke says. Jyn takes Luke's hand.

"You can do this, Luke. We'll take care of these two, then, we leave." Jyn says.

"Leave? You mean quit?" Luke asks.

"I'm afraid so, Luke. It's not safe here. The alliance is compromised." Jyn says.

"Where do we go?" Luke asks.

 _Good question. I'll have to think about it._ Jyn thinks.

"We can discuss that later. Here comes Thana and her servant. Be ready to attack when I give the word." Jyn says. Jyn releases Luke's hand, and they both turn to face their opponents.

* * *

Ahsoka and Sabine stop about twenty feet from Jyn and Luke.

"I see you have trained your servant to use a lightsaber. It will do her no good. She will fall. Then, so will you, Thana. Your Sith tricks end here." Jyn says.

"Funny. I was about to say the same to you." Ahsoka says.

"So, we are still playing that game. You continue with your lies." Jyn says.

"You are the liar, not me. You are the one who was manipulated Luke into serving you." Ahsoka says.

"Don't listen to her, Luke. Sith lies." Jyn says. Ahsoka scowls at Jyn, then, looks at Luke.

"Luke, she is Darth Thana. I can prove it. She has used powerful force suggestions to make you trust her." Ahsoka says.

"Jyn's my friend. She's never lied to me." Luke says.

"See how she works, Luke. She is trying to turn you against me. Manipulation is a common Sith tactic." Jyn says.

"Shut the frack up, you lying Sith whore!" Sabine shouts, igniting the green blade of the lightsaber in her hand.

"Where did you steal that saber from? A Jedi that your master had you kill?" Jyn asks.

"Frack you! It's Ezra's, and you damn well know it, you psychotic bitch!" Sabine shouts.

 _Ezra? Ezra Bridger? Did this Mandalorian know him?_ Luke thinks.

" **I don't know, Luke. We can discuss this later."** Jyn says through the force.

"So rude. Typical Mandalorian. Perhaps you need to be taught some manners." Jyn says.

"You're welcome to try!" Sabine shouts.

"I think not, Sabine. I have trained Luke for this. He will...take care of you." Jyn says. She glances at Luke, and says "now!"

* * *

Luke ignites his lightsaber, and charges toward Sabine. He attacks the Mandalorian aggressively, but she is able to block his strikes.

 _Damn, he's good. Lucky me, I have a few tricks up my sleeve._ Sabine thinks.

Sabine backs off, and shoots her flamethrower at Luke. The fire catches him by surprise, but he is able to jump away in time to avoid getting burned.

 _Didn't see that coming. I need to remember defense, like Jyn told me!_ Luke thinks.

* * *

Nearby, Jyn and Ahsoka stare at each other. Jyn now has both blades of her lightsaber ignited, while Ahsoka still holds her staff in one hand, with an inactive lightsaber in the other hand.

"You have certainly been busy, Thana." Ahsoka says.

"So have you. Not so dead as Vader led us to believe. I wonder, did he intentionally spare your life at Malachor?" Jyn asks.

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asks.

"Come now, Tano. I know who Darth Vader used to be. I think you made some sort of deal with him. Perhaps you are going to help him betray the Emperor? Vader on the throne, with you as his apprentice? Is that your plan?" Jyn asks.

"If that is what you believe." Ahsoka answers.

" **That is not her plan, and you know it. I do not understand what you are trying to accomplish here."** the voice of Abeloth says.

 _I know that's not her plan. She's no darksider. My plan is to enrage her to the point where she gets stupid, and becomes more likely to make a mistake._ Jyn thinks.

" **I see. You are playing a dangerous game, Thana. Let us hope you prevail."** Abeloth says.

"Did you enjoy your encounter with your old master? I bet it was most...educational." Jyn says.

"My master is gone. That...thing is not Anakin." Ahsoka says.

"You are lying to yourself if you really believe that. Your master was turned so easily. His son will be no different." Jyn says.

"Palpatine took Anakin from me! I will not let you take his son!" Ahsoka says.

"He's already mine!" Jyn says.

 _I will not allow this. I know Ezra's plans for Thana, but if I have to kill her, I will._ Ahsoka thinks.

"Will your precious father allow you to train him, or will he take Luke for himself, and cast you aside?" Ahsoka asks.

 _She's right. That's exactly what the Emperor would do. He would replace both me and Vader. I am such a fool for staying in his service!_ _I won't let him have Luke!_ Jyn thinks.

"No! Luke is mine! The old fool won't even know of his existence until it's too late! We will destroy Vader! We will destroy Sidious! Then, the galaxy will be mine!" Jyn shouts.

"Is that so? Do you really think you can defeat the Emperor?" Ahsoka asks.

"I know I can! Soon, I will be stronger than him! I can overthrow him! The secrets of the force will be mine, and I will shape this galaxy into what I want it to be!" Jyn says.

 _So damned arrogant! It just makes me want to...No! I need to stay focused. There is no emotion. There is peace. There is no emotion. There is peace._ Ahsoka thinks.

"We shall see if you are as powerful as you claim." Ahsoka says.

 _Dammit! I just can't seem to make her angry enough, no matter what I try. It's like she believes she's going to win._ Jyn thinks.

" **Your strategy seems to have failed, Thana."** Abeloth says.

 _So it would appear._ _No matter. I will end her._ Jyn thinks.

" **We shall see."** Abeloth says.

* * *

Jyn leaps several feet into the air, then aims for Ahsoka with a diving strike, only for her lightsaber to be blocked by Ahsoka's staff. Jyn backs off.

 _What the hell? Her staff can block my blade?_ Jyn thinks.

"I see you weren't expecting that. This is no ordinary staff. It is an artifact of a long forgotten era, before the first lightsabers, when force users created weapons using other means." Ahsoka says.

 _What does she mean by that? No matter. I can investigate the origins of the staff once I take it from her corpse!_ Jyn thinks.

"Interesting. I guess I'll have to add it to my collection after I kill you." Jyn says. She engages Ahsoka once more. This time, she is blocked by the staff, as well as Ahsoka's now activated lightsaber. Jyn strikes several times, quickly and aggressively, but is blocked every time. Jyn backs off again.

 _Impressive defense. I'm going to have my hands full with this one._ Jyn thinks.

"Now, my turn." Ahsoka says. She aims her staff at Jyn, and it fires a beam of green energy toward her. Jyn is barely able to block the beam with her lightsaber.

 _What the frack is this? It's taking all of my strength to keep this beam from hitting me! It looks like...a blast from the Death Star's main weapon! That staff...I think it's a...kyber weapon!_ _Abeloth might know._ Jyn thinks.

" **Indeed, I do. That staff contains one of the crystals of power. I sense it so clearly now."** Abeloth says.

" **Say hello to the Crystal of Judgement. Also, look closely, and around her neck, you will see a necklace containing the Crystal of Life."** The disembodied voice of Ezra Bridger says. Jyn looks closely, and notices Ahsoka's silver necklace, with a white crystal in the center.

 _Ahsoka Tano found two of the crystals?_ _Frack!_ Jyn thinks.

" **The Crystal of Judgement, and the Crystal of Life. Most unfortunate.** **I strongly advise retreat."** Abeloth says.

" **She's right. You should run. While you still can."** Ezra says.

" **For once, I agree with the Jedi."** Abeloth says.

 _No. I will not run. That power belongs to me! It will be mine!_ Jyn thinks.

" **So be it, Thana. Let us hope you have made the right choice."** Abeloth says.

* * *

Nearby, Hera is gathered with Rex, Zeb, Kallus, Wedge, and several rebel troops. They observe the fight between Jyn, Luke, Ahsoka, and Sabine. Wedge notices Jyn with a lightsaber, fighting Ahsoka.

"Captain Erso's...a Jedi?" Wedge asks.

"No, Wedge. She's a Sith. Basically an evil version of a Jedi. She's Darth Thana." Hera answers.

"Darth Thana? The emperor's daughter?" Wedge asks.

"The same. She's been spying on us, and it looks like she's brainwashed Luke." Hera says.

"Brainwashed? Is that why he's fighting Sabine?" Wedge asks.

"Yeah. Sabine's trying her best to knock him out." Hera answers.

"We should go help." Wedge says.

"No, Wedge. Thana would kill us." Hera says.

"Statement. My master is not the only one capable of killing you." HK-47 says, as he enters the hangar. The ancient droid aims his weapon at Hera.

"So, do you expect us to just roll over and let you kill us?" Hera asks.

"Observation. I expect nothing of the kind, meatbag. Your puny efforts to fight me will make killing you so much more...fulfilling. Mocking query. Shall we dance?" HK-47 asks.

 _He's blocking the only escape, and we don't have much cover. If he's a good shot, we're...dead. If there was any time where we needed a Jedi, this would be a good time._ Hera thinks.

HK-47 fires his blaster at the rebels. However, every single blaster bolt freezes. The droid continues to fire, only for every single blast to freeze several feet from its intended target.

 _What the frack? It's...the force! It has to be! But who? Ahsoka's busy._ Hera thinks.

A figure in a brown hooded cloak appears with one hand outstretched, toward the incoming blaster fire. The figure walks toward HK-47, who aims at the newcomer, and fires several times. Each blast is frozen, just like the others. Hera looks at the hooded person.

 _It's a Jedi! Thank the force! Ahsoka did say she found some help. For whatever reason, she wouldn't say who. Maybe we'll get to find out now._ Hera thinks.

Hundreds of red blaster bolts are suddenly thrown backward, toward HK-47. The ancient droid is hit by every single blast, and explodes. Wires and burnt fragments of the droid fly in several directions, and his head lands near Hera, who watches as the droid's red eyes go dark.

 _Good riddance. Now to thank whoever just saved us._ Hera thinks.

Hera looks at the hooded figure, who turns to face her. The person slowly lowers their hood, revealing the face of a young man with blue eyes. Tears form in Hera's eyes as the man smiles at her.

"Ezra..." Hera says.


	20. Chapter 20

Hera Syndulla stares in disbelief at Ezra Bridger, whose unexpected appearance has just saved her and a group of rebels from the ancient assassin droid, HK-47.

 _How? How is this possible? I thought he was dead!_ _What if this is...some kind of trick?_ Hera thinks.

"Ezra! How did you? I thought..." Hera asks.

"It's a...long story." Ezra answers. He steps closer to Hera, who promptly embraces him.

 _He's really here! My boy is...alive._ Hera thinks, as she holds back tears.

"I'm sorry, Hera. Sorry I left. Sorry I was...away for so long." Ezra says.

"You're here now. That's what matters." Hera says.

After a minute or so, Ezra separates from Hera, and is promptly embraced from behind by Zeb.

"Hey, Zeb." Ezra says.

"Ezra. Long time no see." Zeb says.

"I know. Couldn't be helped." Ezra says. Zeb separates from Ezra. Hera's astromech, Chopper, who is nearby, approaches Ezra.

/Ezra! Where the frack have you been? Mother said you were dead! Did you get rebuilt?/ Chopper asks. Ezra laughs.

"Something like that. It's good to see you too, Chopper." Ezra says.

/Someone explain. I was under the impression that meatbags could not be reconstructed in such a way./ Chopper says.

"We can talk about it later, Chopper. Just accept that Ezra's here, and he's alive." Hera says.

"I'll explain it later, Chopper. Let's just say...it's a Jedi thing." Ezra says.

"So, is it true, what Hera said, about you being...dead?" Zeb asks.

"Yeah, Zeb. It's true." Ezra says.

"How? When...did you...come back?" Hera asks.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later." Ezra says. He looks toward the hangar, and observes Luke and Sabine fighting.

"Sabine's pretty good with that saber." Zeb says.

"Yes, she is. She can handle Skywalker just fine." Ezra says.

"You...know who Luke is?" Zeb asks.

"Yeah. I've been watching Luke Skywalker for some time. He could become a great Jedi someday. I just need to get him free of Thana's influence." Ezra says.

"Shouldn't you be...out there helping Ahsoka and Sabine?" Zeb asks.

"I will. I'm going to meditate for a bit, then I'll head out there." Ezra says. He closes his eyes, while the rest of the rebels observe as Jyn and Ahsoka continue to fight. Neither seems to be gaining any ground as they move to the outside of the base. A few minutes pass as the rebels continue to watch the fighting. Finally, Ezra ends his meditation.

"Looks like the fighting has moved outside. Good. That'll keep Thana from wrecking all of the ships." Hera says.

"Not really. She could burn down the whole base if she wanted to." Ezra says.

"Karabast." Zeb says.

"Is she really that...powerful?" Hera asks.

"I'm afraid so, Hera. In some ways, she's even stronger than Vader now." Ezra says.

"She doesn't look like it. Ahsoka seems to have things under control." Rex says.

"Ahsoka's doing her best, but she doesn't know Thana like I do." Ezra says.

"What do you know about her?" Rex asks.

"I fought Darth Thana, and I've been in her head. I know how she thinks, and I know what her plans are. Ahsoka's just keeping her busy until I get out there." Ezra says.

"So, Ahsoka knows about you?" Rex asks.

"Yeah, she knows. She helped me come back." Ezra answers.

"Ahsoka...brought you back?" Hera asks.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Hera. I'll explain later. Right now, it's time for me to get out there." Ezra says.

"What can we do to help?" Hera asks.

"Stay away from Thana. Ahsoka and I will take care of her." Ezra answers. He turns away from Hera to leave. Hera offers him her blaster.

"Thanks, Hera, but I don't need that." Ezra says.

"You need a weapon, don't you? Sabine has your saber." Hera says.

"I know. I made a new one." Ezra says, as he takes a lightsaber from his belt.

"How long have you been…" Hera says.

"A little over a day. We'll talk all about it later." Ezra says. Ezra embraces Hera, then steps away, and starts to walk toward the hangar.

"Ezra!" Hera says. Ezra stops, and looks at Hera.

"May the force be with you." Hera says. Ezra smiles.

"Thanks, Hera." Ezra says. He briefly looks at each of the other rebels, then walks into the hangar.

 _Welcome home, Ezra. The family's almost whole again. If only...Kanan were here._ Hera thinks.

* * *

In an area just outside the main hangar of the Rebel base, Jyn is engaged in an intense duel with Ahsoka, with neither seeming to gain any ground. Jyn has both red blades of her saber ignited, while Ahsoka fights with one white bladed saber, and an ancient staff.

 _I've never fought anyone this good, save my practice duels with Vader!_ _Fortunately, I am stronger with the force than this failed Jedi!_ Jyn thinks.

"Had enough?" Ahsoka asks.

"Not until you lie dead at my feet!" Jyn answers.

 _No more games! Time to put my new powers to the test._ Jyn thinks.

"We shall see about that." Ahsoka says.

"Oh, yes we shall." Jyn says. She backs away from Ahsoka, and deactivates her saber. She places it on her belt, then, lightning begins to emerge from Jyn's hands, and is directed at Ahsoka. Ahsoka blocks the lightning with her staff.

"I can do that, too, Thana." Ahsoka says.

"I noticed, but can you do this?" Jyn asks. Her eyes change from their natural color to a sinister yellow as she stares at Ahsoka with every ounce of hatred she has.

Jyn's lightning changes from it's normal blue to red. Ahsoka continues to block Jyn's attack, but now does so with difficulty.

 _That crystal she found. It must have given her this ability. Her attack is much stronger than a normal one. I can't block this forever._ Ahsoka thinks.

 _Time to change my strategy._ Jyn thinks.

Jyn aims her lightning at the ground below Ahsoka. Within seconds, the surface begins to crack, and Ahsoka loses her balance. Jyn redirects her lightning to Ahsoka, who blocks most of the attack, but is hit in the left leg for a few seconds, leaving a severe, painful wound.

"Aargh!" Ahsoka screams.

 _Kriff, that burns! Almost to the bone! I can't fight her like this! You'll have to do this on your own, Ezra! I'll come back as soon as I can!_ Ahsoka thinks.

Ahsoka's staff begins to glow, and seconds later, she vanishes.

"Damn you, Tano!" Jyn shouts. She fires her lightning at a nearby a-wing, causing the ship to explode. Jyn stops her lightning, and closes her eyes.

 _Abeloth? What the hell was that? Where did she go?_ Jyn thinks.

" **The crystal within the staff gives the user the ability of short distance teleportation."** The disembodied voice of Abeloth says.

 _Teleportation? I thought that was only theoretical._ Jyn thinks.

" **In traditional science perhaps, but with the force, all things are possible."** Abeloth says.

 _That power will be mine. I will find Tano, and I will destroy her._ Jyn thinks.

" **I cannot sense her, Thana. She has once again shielded herself."** Abeloth says.

 _I will kill everyone on this base, and burn the whole structure to the ground if I have to! I will find her! No one escapes me!_ Jyn thinks.

* * *

With Ahsoka out of the fight, Jyn observes Luke fighting Sabine.

 _Luke will defeat her eventually, but this is taking too long. Time for me to step in._ Jyn thinks.

Jyn starts to shoot red lightning at Sabine. The Mandalorian is unable to evade or block the lightning, and is hit by the full force of the attack. Luke deactivates his lightsaber, and stares at Jyn, in awe of her display of power.

"Aargh!" Sabine screams, as she drops her lightsaber, and falls to the floor. Sabine's screams of agony continue as Jyn's red lightning burns her. Nearly a minute later, Jyn stops her attack, leaving Sabine with numerous severe burns, and several deep, bleeding wounds. Sabine struggles to even move due to the pain, but manages to remove her damaged helmet and toss it aside.

 _Fracking hell! So...much pain! I can barely move, let alone fight! Come on, Ezra! Where are you?_ Sabine thinks.

"So much for Mandalorian strength." Jyn says, as her eyes return to their normal color.

 _Jyn's pretty powerful. I guess that's why she's the teacher._ Luke thinks.

"What was...that thing you just did?" Luke asks.

"A more advanced Jedi power. You'll learn it some day." Jyn answers.

"Seems like it's pretty effective." Luke says.

"Indeed it is. By the way, you did well in your first fight, Luke." Jyn says.

"Thanks. Not bad yourself. Remind me to never get on your bad side." Luke says. Jyn laughs.

"I think you know better by now. Looks like we've just about gotten things under control. We just need to finish our armored friend here, then, we need to find Thana and take her out. After that, we can get out of here." Jyn says.

"Speaking of Darth Thana, what happened to her?" Luke asks.

"I wounded her, and she ran away. She's a coward. Couldn't handle a real fight." Jyn answers.

"Ugh. Ezra's...gonna...kill you...bitch." Sabine says, as she struggles to sit up. Due to her injuries, she fails, and falls back to the floor.

 _Damn. I can barely move. I've lost a lot of blood. I think...I'm dying. Ezra! If you can hear me, I love you._ Sabine thinks.

" **I love you too. Just hang on, Sabine. You're going to be alright."** Ezra's disembodied voice says.

 _Obviously delirious. Bridger can do nothing for her, let alone kill me._ _He's just a force ghost._ Jyn thinks.

"Speaking of killing. Luke, you know what needs to be done." Jyn says.

"She looks like she's about half dead anyway. Why not just leave her here?" Luke asks.

"Our enemies will show us no mercy, so we shouldn't show them mercy either. This woman is an assassin who works for the Sith. If you don't kill her, she will try, again and again, to kill us. So, kill her, Luke. It's what has to be done." Jyn says.

 _I have to...kill this Mandalorian. Jyn is counting on me._ Luke thinks.

"You're right." Luke says. He activates his lightsaber, and aims for Sabine's head, only to suddenly find himself unable to move.

 _What the hell?_ Luke thinks.

 _Great. He's hesitating. I shall have to break him of that._ Jyn thinks.

"Go on, Luke. Kill her." Jyn says.

"I can't." Luke says.

 _You will learn to obey me! I am your master!_ Jyn thinks.

"She's the enemy! She has to die!" Jyn says.

"I'm trying, but I can't move." Luke answers.

 _Chit! Force freeze! Tano! Where are you, coward?_ Jyn thinks.

"Tano! Come out here and face me!" Jyn shouts. Nearby, Sabine starts laughing, despite her pain.

"What are you laughing at?" Jyn asks.

"That's..not...Ahsoka. We...didn't...come alone." Sabine says.

Luke suddenly falls to the floor, and appears to be in a deep sleep.

"Luke? Get up!" Jyn says.

"Looks like...your...boyfriend...de...cided...to take...a nap." Sabine says.

 _A force induced sleep. He could be out for several hours. Damn! Now, I'm going to have to carry him out of here!_ Jyn thinks.

"Guess I'll have to kill you myself." Jyn says, as she reactivates her lightsaber.

"Not on my watch." Ezra says.

"Frack off, Bridger! Out of my head!" Jyn says. She hears the sound of a lightsaber being activated.

 _What the hell?_ Jyn thinks.

"I'm not in your head anymore, Erso. Turn around." Ezra says.

Jyn slowly turns around, only to come face to face with Ezra Bridger, in the flesh, with a white bladed lightsaber in his hand.

 _Impossible!_ Jyn thinks.

" **Thana! Leave now!"** Abeloth says.

 _I killed him before! I'll kill him again!_ Jyn thinks.

" **You do not understand what you are dealing with! Bridger has used powers beyond your understanding to return to his physical form!"** Abeloth says.

 _This is...actually him, back from the dead?_ Jyn thinks.

" **Yes, Thana."** Abeloth says.

 _Only the dark side can resurrect the dead. Even then, only in legend._ _I do not believe that a Jedi would use the dark side in such a way._ Jyn thinks.

" **Does he look like a legend to you?"** Abeloth asks.

 _No, he does not. He obviously found some other means._ Jyn thinks.

" **Indeed. Perhaps something ancient, and long forgotten by most."** Abeloth says.

 _Ancient and long forgotten? The two crystals that Tano found! Perhaps they aided in Bridger's return!_ Jyn thinks.

" **Very good. Your intellect serves you well. However, acquiring the crystals will be difficult, and is likely impossible at this time. Your only option is retreat."** Abeloth says.

 _The power of those crystals is rightfully mine!_ Jyn thinks.

" **You are correct, but you will never possess that power if you are defeated by your enemies. Now, leave that place! You are in great danger! Heed my counsel, Thana!"** Abeloth says.

 _Not this time. This Jedi scum isn't the only one who's gotten stronger since our last encounter._ Jyn thinks.

"You! You're dead! I killed you!" Jyn shouts.

"Yet, here I am." Ezra says.

"How...did you return? I killed you!" Jyn shouts.

"I believe you already said that. I got better. Get over it." Ezra says.

"Damn you, Jedi! I will end you once and for all!" Jyn shouts.

"If you were so good at it, why didn't it work the first time?" Ezra asks.

 _Cocky little bastard! I'll wipe that idiotic grin off his face! Along with the rest of his head!_ Jyn thinks.

"I will kill you, and you will stay dead this time! I am more powerful than you, or any Jedi for that matter!" Jyn shouts.

"Power isn't everything." Ezra says.

"Frack you!" Jyn shouts.

"Give it your best shot." Ezra says.

"Ezra…" Sabine says, in a weakened voice.

"Sabine!" Ezra shouts. He looks at the wounded woman, and notices the lightsaber in her hand.

 _If I'd come out of the ship sooner, this wouldn't have happened! Now, Sabine could die, because I was busy meditating!_ Ezra thinks.

" **Trust the force, Ezra."** The disembodied voice of Kanan Jarrus says.

 _I will, Kanan._ Ezra thinks.

"Sabine! Just...stay there! We'll get you help!" Ezra says. Sabine uses what remains of her strength to toss the lightsaber to Ezra, who catches it with his left hand.

"Kick...her ass!" Sabine says, as she struggles to remain conscious.

"Yes, ma'am." Ezra says. Sabine smiles at Ezra, then passes out due to her injuries. Ezra closes his eyes.

 _Just...hang on Sabine. I'll get you help. Ahsoka? You okay?_ Ezra thinks.

" **I'll be back soon, Ezra. I'm still healing."** Ahsoka's disembodied voice says.

 _Sabine's hurt pretty bad! She's...dying! She doesn't have much time!_ Ezra thinks.

" **I'll take care of it, Ezra. She'll be alright. You worry about our Sith friend."** Ahsoka says.

 _Okay._ Ezra thinks. He closes his eyes, and meditates to center himself.

 _Is he really fracking meditating right now?_ _I sense...concern for the Mandalorian! I sense...love! He...loves her! Interesting. I will use this to my advantage._ Jyn thinks.

"Oh, how adorable! You and your Mandalorian, together again! Soon, you'll both be dead! Together forever!" Jyn says.

"Part of me wants to kill you for what you did to Sabine, but I know that I can't do that. You won't die by my hand. I have plans for you, Darth Thana." Ezra says.

"As if I will ever do anything to help the likes of you!" Jyn says.

"That remains to be seen." Ezra says.

"Oh, I know it for certain. I will never help you lightsider scum! I will kill you again, then, I will kill everyone else on this base! Starting with your precious little Mandalorian whore! I will kill her painfully, and slowly." Jyn says.

 _Damn you, Thana! You're making this harder than it needs to be. If it weren't for what I know about the future, I would kill you. You are my enemy, and you hurt the woman I love, but I need you alive. I...need to calm myself, and focus on the task at hand. There is no emotion. There is peace._ Ezra thinks, as he enters into meditation again.

 _The fool is meditating again? Is he afraid to fight me?_ Jyn thinks.

" **Do you sense any fear from Bridger? He is not afraid of you. Surely you sense that he is no ordinary Jedi. Yet, you wound the woman he cares for, and you continue with childish insults and posturing. Are you deliberately trying to provoke him?"** Abeloth asks.

 _That's the general idea._ Jyn thinks.

" **That...is foolish, Thana. I...cannot be responsible for what transpires here. This is your doing. You must accept the consequences."** Abeloth says.

 _Consequences? Are you implying that I'm...going to lose?_ Jyn thinks.

" **It is a possibility."** Abeloth answers.

 _Me? Lose to the likes of him? I think not._ Jyn thinks.

" **Do not let yourself be blinded by your arrogance or hate. It may be your undoing."** Abeloth says.

 _Don't give in to hate? You sound like a Jedi._ Jyn thinks.

" **I'm not suggesting you abandon your hatred. Simply don't let it fully control you."** Abeloth says.

 _I am the Dark Lady of the Sith! I will destroy this Jedi, and this rebellion! Victory will be mine!_ Jyn thinks.

" **You do not hear. So be it. I will leave you to the fate that awaits you."** Abeloth says.

 _Good. Last thing I need right now is a voice in my head telling me to run away._ Jyn thinks.

"Thank you for coming back to life, Jedi. It gives me the pleasure of killing you again." Jyn says.

"How nice of you to say that. Now, where were we?" Ezra asks, as he ignites both of his lightsabers. One green blade, and one white blade.

"You were dead, and I had beaten you! It's time for history to repeat itself!" Jyn says.

"Bring it on." Ezra says.


	21. Chapter 21

Outside of the Rebel base, Jyn and Ezra now face each other with ignited lightsabers. Jyn charges toward Ezra, and strikes aggressively, only to be blocked by Ezra's green and white blades each time.

 _He's gotten better. Much better._ _Now, he uses two sabers as well? This is going to be interesting._ Jyn thinks.

Jyn backs off, and tries to force push Ezra. However, Ezra seems to have been expecting it, and negates it with a force push of his own.

 _Alright. That didn't work. Time to try something else._ Jyn thinks.

"Not what you expected, am I?" Ezra asks.

"So you've learned a few new tricks! I've learned as well!" Jyn says.

I know exactly what you've learned. I've been in your head. Remember?" Ezra asks.

"I remember. You may know what I can do, but you don't know what I am thinking now. You don't know what I'm going to do next." Jyn says.

"Maybe not, but I can guess. You're pretty predictable after all." Ezra says.

"Frack off!" Jyn shouts. She uses the force to summon some nearby debris, and throws it at Ezra, who jumps out of its path.

"You'll have to do better than that, Thana!" Ezra says.

 _Damn Jedi!_ Jyn thinks. She fires red lightning at Ezra, who absorbs it with his lightsabers. The lightning is then deflected toward a nearby speeder, which explodes within seconds. The force of the explosion knocks Jyn back a few feet.

"Okay. My turn." Ezra says, as he shuts off his lightsabers. He closes his eyes, and reaches out with the force. Within seconds, the guns of several nearby parked ships rotate to point directly at Jyn. Ezra waves his hand, and the guns begin to fire at Jyn, who uses her lightsaber to block the incoming blaster fire.

 _How has he become so powerful? It's like facing a Jedi Master! A real challenge at last! I think I'm going to enjoy this!_ Jyn thinks. She uses the force to freeze the incoming blaster fire. However, she isn't able to freeze all of it in time, and one stray blast hits her in the left shoulder.

"Aargh!" Jyn shouts.

 _Fracking Jedi! You will pay for that!_ Jyn thinks. While continuing to freeze incoming blaster fire, she fires force lightning at the nearby ships, causing their guns to short out and stop firing.

"Can't let you do that again, can we?" Jyn asks.

"I only needed to do it once. I bet that stings." Ezra says.

 _You'd win that bet._ Jyn thinks.

"Pain is irrelevant." Jyn says.

"We'll see about that." Ezra says. He ignites his lightsabers, and charges toward Jyn. He attacks her with great speed and intensity. Jyn is able to block the attack, but it takes all her strength to do so.

 _You are strong indeed, Bridger. A pity you serve the light._ _If you were of the dark, you would make a powerful ally._ Jyn thinks.

Ezra surprises Jyn with a sudden kick to her lower right leg. Not expecting this, she jumps back several feet, breaking away from Ezra's attack.

 _Good. I surprised her. She's thinking about what to do next._ Ezra thinks.

 _Interesting. You fight dirty. Not a typical Jedi move. I shall have to come up with a new strategy. We seem to be nearly equal in lightsaber skill, but what of our power?_ Jyn thinks.

* * *

Ahsoka appears beside Ezra, with her leg wound now bandaged.

 _Ah, the coward returns._ Jyn thinks.

"Ahsoka Tano. Not so wounded as I was led to believe. So much the better." Jyn says.

"Ahsoka! You alright?" Ezra asks, noticing Ahsoka's leg.

"A little sore, but I'm good." Ahsoka answers.

"Help Sabine! Get her out of here! I've got this!" Ezra says.

"On it!" Ahsoka says. Ahsoka leaves Ezra to his fight with Jyn.

 _Dammit, Sabine! Don't die on me!_ Ezra thinks.

"Oh, don't worry about your little friends. I'll kill them later." Jyn says.

"No, you won't." Ezra says.

"You seem so certain." Jyn says.

"I am. You don't realize it, but you've already lost." Ezra says.

"Enough talk! Fight me you damn fool!" Jyn shouts. Jyn and Ezra resume their fight. Soon, their fighting leads them near a small transport ship.

 _If I get Thana inside, I can use the force to close the boarding ramp, and lock her inside. She'll get out eventually, but it'll wear her down and she'll be easier to fight._ Ezra thinks.

Ezra breaks off from Jyn, and slowly makes his way to the ship's boarding ramp. Jyn follows him, and they resume their duel.

 _Good. She's right in front of the ramp. A quick force push, and she'll be inside._ Ezra thinks.

Ezra uses the force to push Jyn up the ramp, and into the ship. She hits a wall, and falls to the floor. Ezra then uses the force to close the ramp, and seal it.

* * *

Inside the transport, Jyn recovers from her impact with the wall.

 _Clever bastard! I'll give him that! For this, I'll give him a slow and extremely painful death!_ Jyn thinks, as she begins to cut through the ship's hull with red lightning.

* * *

Ahsoka kneels next to Sabine, and places both hands on the wounded woman's body. Ahsoka closes her eyes, and Sabine's wounds begin to heal. Sensing her task is complete, Ahsoka stops healing Sabine, who regains consciousness.

"Ezra…" Sabine says in a weakened voice. She tries to sit up, but is held down by Ahsoka.

"Don't try to get up. You've lost a lot of blood. I've healed most of your wounds, but you need a transfusion, and some rest." Ahsoka says.

"Ahsoka?" Ezra asks.

"She'll live. I've healed her wounds, but she still needs to go to medical!" Ahsoka says.

"Thanks, Ahsoka." Ezra says. Ahsoka wraps an arm around Sabine, and they both vanish.

* * *

Jyn emerges from the ship that Ezra threw her into. Her eyes are now a hate filled yellow, and she stares at Ezra.

 _I will kill a thousand times if I have to! I will feed your still beating heart to you after I carve it out of your chest!_ Jyn thinks.

Jyn ignites her lightsaber, and charges toward Ezra. The two resume their duel. Soon, Ezra slices through the center of Jyn's lightsaber hilt, cutting it in half, and disabling one blade.

"Motherfracker!" Jyn shouts. She tosses aside the damaged half of her weapon.

"Did I do that?" Ezra asks. Jyn howls with rage.

"Arrogant little chit! Always jokes with you! Let's see you tell fracking jokes when I chop off your head!" Jyn shouts.

 _Thana's so blinded by her rage she's getting stupid. She will learn that this anger of hers is not her ally._ Ezra thinks.

"You're welcome to try." Ezra says. He backs away from Jyn, and aims both of his lightsabers straight forward.

 _What is he doing? Is he going to...throw those at me?_ Jyn thinks.

Ezra lets go of his lightsabers, and they remain floating in front of him. The two ignited lightsabers begin to slowly circle around Ezra.

 _Oh, frack! A saber shield! Attacking straight on won't work! I could end up losing an arm, or worse! At this point, I wouldn't be opposed to some help!_ _A group of royal guards perhaps?_ Jyn thinks.

The lightsabers circling Ezra begin to move much faster.

 _I have to do something. I can't let this Jedi win!_ Jyn thinks.

Jyn shuts off her saber, and clips it to her belt. She then proceeds to fire red lightning toward Ezra, only for his spinning lightsabers to absorb the attack. Ahsoka appears next to Ezra.

 _He's well protected, but Tano is vulnerable. I guess I'll deal with her then._ Jyn thinks. She stops her lightning, and ignites her lightsaber.

"Welcome back, Tano. Care to join our little party?" Jyn asks.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Ahsoka answers.

Jyn advances toward Ahsoka.

 _Good. Thana's taking the bait. Just as we planned._ _Just need to let her get a little closer._ Ezra thinks.

Jyn gets closer to Ahsoka, who seems to not react at all, and keeps both of her lightsabers on her belt.

 _No sabers? Is she going to fight me that staff again? Fine by me. I'll be more agile than her since I only have half a saber now._ Jyn thinks.

"Now!" Ezra shouts.

Ahsoka's lightsabers suddenly float off of her belt, and ignite. The two weapons then fly toward Jyn.

 _Interesting. Floating sabers. A quite advanced technique, yet they both seem to know it. No matter. I am Sith! I have the power of the dark side!_ I will prevail! Jyn thinks.

The two floating sabers start to attack Jyn. She manages to block them, but it leaves her vulnerable to a sudden blast from Ahsoka's staff, which hits her directly in the chest.

 _Oh, frack!_ Jyn thinks.

The blast knocks Jyn back with such great force that she flies backward for several hundred feet, impacting several small objects on her way to her destination, the hull of a freighter. She then falls to the floor of the hangar, in great pain. She takes a few seconds to reorient herself, then tries to stand up. However, she feels severe pain in her left side, and right foot.

 _Fracking hell! At least three or four broken ribs, and a sprained ankle? I'm in no fighting shape! Perhaps Abeloth was right._ Jyn thinks. She ignites her lightsaber as Ezra and Ahsoka approach. Ezra now has both of his sabers in his hands, while Ahsoka is only armed with her staff.

"Give it up, Thana! You can't win!" Ezra says.

 _He's right. I've failed. Damn him! Damn them all!_ Jyn thinks.

"Ezra's right. You can barely stand, let alone fight." Ahsoka says.

 _What's the point in going on? I've failed! Now, I'll never turn Luke, and I'll never be the empress!_ Jyn thinks.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I've failed my mission." Jyn says, as she struggles to remain standing.

"I've already told you, I don't want you dead." Ezra says.

"What game are you playing, Bridger?" Jyn asks.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, throw down that saber!" Ezra says.

" **Surrender is your only option at this point, Thana."** Abeloth says.

 _You were right. I underestimated my enemy. Now, I've lost._ Jyn thinks.

" **Indeed. Let us hope that you learn from this, and not be so hasty to ignore my counsel in the future."** Abeloth says.

"Alright, Bridger. You win. I surrender." Jyn says. She shuts off her saber, and drops it. Ezra shuts off his own sabers, and clips them to his belt. Then, he uses the force to retrieve Jyn's weapon.

* * *

A few minutes later, Hera, Rex, Zeb, Chopper, Kallus, and several armed rebel soldiers arrive.

Hera approaches Jyn.

 _General Syndulla. You may be my last chance of escape, if your mind is susceptible to my influence._ Jyn thinks. She waves her hand.

"General! You've got to help me! The Sith! The Emperor sent them here to kill us all! I'm the last Jedi! I'm your only hope! We have to..." Jyn says. She doesn't get to finish as Hera slaps her across the face.

"Enough of your lies, you psychotic bitch!" Hera shouts.

 _Obviously too strong of will for my influence. I seem to be running out of options._ Jyn thinks.

"Why don't you let me at her, Hera?" Zeb asks.

"I'm considering it." Hera answers.

"That was a mistake, Syndulla." Jyn says.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hera asks.

"Yeah. Tell us what you're gonna do about it sweetheart!" Zeb says.

"A slave animal dares to speak to me?" Jyn asks. Zeb growls, and aims his bo rifle at Jyn. Hera slaps Jyn once again.

"Why don't you just do us all a favor and shut the frack up!" Hera shouts.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, Erso. Don't make me have to finish kicking your ass." Ezra says, as he ignites one of his sabers, and aims it at Jyn.

"I've had enough of this! Darth Thana, you are under arrest! Security, get her out my sight!" Hera says. Jyn puts out her wrists, appearing to give up at last.

"Alright. I give up." Jyn says. Several of the soldiers approach Jyn.

 _Fools! All those blasters within my reach? At this point, what do I have to lose?_ Jyn thinks.

" **You have already been beaten. What do you hope to accomplish here?"** Abeloth asks.

 _Preferably their deaths, as well as my own._ Jyn thinks.

" **You...wish for them to kill you? Do you give up so easily?"** Abeloth asks.

 _I've lost. They're going to kill me anyway. I might as well take some of them with me._ Jyn thinks.

" **This is foolish. I advised you to surrender. Now, you must suffer the consequences of your arrogance."** Abeloth says.

* * *

Jyn uses the force to summon a blaster from a nearby soldier, and aims it at Ezra. Zeb hits Jyn in the head with his bo rifle, and she drops the blaster. Zeb then continues to hit the now disoriented Jyn with the end of his weapon.

"That's for Sabine, and for running your stupid mouth!" Zeb shouts, as he continues to hit Jyn.

 _Damn lasat! I...think I...have a concussion. Can't focus._ Jyn thinks.

 _He's going to kill her if I don't stop him._ Ezra thinks.

"Zeb! Stop!" Ezra says.

"I'll frackin' end her right here! No more Darth Thana!" Zeb says.

"I...will...kill...you...all!" Jyn says.

 _Maybe…I can...manage...a force choke._ Jyn thinks.

Zeb suddenly stops hitting Jyn, and drops his weapon. He grabs his throat, and gasps for air.

 _Damn Sith won't give up without a fight._ Hera thinks.

Hera takes out her blaster, and aims it at Jyn.

"Wait, Hera! Don't kill her! Put in on stun!" Ezra says.

"You saw what she did to Sabine! She's too dangerous to keep alive!" Hera says.

"Trust me on this one, Hera. Please." Ezra says.

"Okay, Ezra. I hope you know what you're doing." Hera says. She switches her weapon to stun, and fires it at Jyn.

 _Damn you to hell…_ Jyn thinks, as she fades into unconsciousness. Zeb recovers from being choked, then picks up his bo rifle, and starts hitting Jyn once more.

"Zeb! She's stunned! There's no need for that!" Ezra says.

 _I can't let Zeb kill Thana. I need her alive, or the galaxy may be doomed._ Ezra thinks.

"I'm gonna end this bitch!" Zeb shouts. He keeps hitting Jyn.

"Zeb! Stop! That's an order!" Hera shouts. Zeb stops hitting Jyn, who is now bleeding and still unconscious.

"Fine, but if she tries anything, I'll end her." Zeb says.

"You will do no such thing, Captain Orrelios!" Leia says, as she arrives with several armed soldiers, as well as a wookiee, and a rough looking man in smuggler's attire. Leia approaches Ezra, who bows respectfully.

 _Ezra's alive? Where's he been all this time?_ Leia thinks.

"Your highness." Ezra says.

"Commander Bridger. Welcome back. It's good to see you again." Leia says.

 _To hell with all this formality! He's my friend, and I've missed him!_ Leia thinks.

"It's good to see you again as well." Ezra says. Leia suddenly embraces Ezra.

"Ezra. I'm...glad you're here. It just hasn't been the same without you." Leia says. She separates from Ezra.

"Thanks, Leia. The rebellion did alright without me, though. Battle of Scarif. The Death Star. We know now that the Empire can be beaten. Next step is her." Ezra says, looking toward the unconscious Jyn.

"Jyn Erso...is Darth Thana. We had no idea." Leia says.

"I think that was the idea. She's not only the Emperor's heir, she's also the Emperor's best agent." Ezra says.

"You seem to know a great deal about her." Leia says.

"I've been...studying her for some time." Ezra says.

"That's why you've been...away for so long, hasn't it?" Leia asks.

"It's a...long story." Ezra says.

"Oh, great, Chewie. Another one of those crazy wizards!" The smuggler says.

"Han! This man happens to be a friend of mine. Show him some respect!" Leia says.

"Oh, right. Um, sorry, your highnessness. Your wizardness." Han says. Han and the wookiee walk see the unconscious Luke, and run to him.

 _Your wizardness?_ Ezra thinks.

"Looks like you arrived just in time, and probably saved us all. The rebellion owes you a great debt." Leia says.

"Just doing my part, princess." Ezra says.

Leia notices Han and Chewie trying to wake up Luke.

"Is he..." Leia asks.

"Still alive, just out cold. Hell of a place to take a nap." Han says. Leia rolls her eyes.

"Han!" Leia says.

"Hey! It was just a joke! I don't see why you're getting so uppity!" Han says.

"Uppity? I'll show you uppity! Why don't you go find something useful to do, Captain Solo?" Leia asks.

"Sure thing, your worshipfulness. Come on, Chewie. Let's get the kid to medical." Han says. Han and Chewie pick up Luke, and carry him away.

"Why do you...let this Captain Solo talk to you like that?" Ezra asks.

"He means well. He's just a little...rough around the edges. Gets on my nerves sometimes, but he's actually one of our best people. Now, about Luke. Is he going to be okay?" Leia asks.

"He'll be alright. He'll come to in about 3 or 4 hours." Ezra says.

"I heard that he was fighting Sabine. Why would he do that?" Leia asks.

"He was under Thana's control. He had no choice but to do whatever she told him to do." Ezra says.

"So, she...brainwashed him?" Leia asks.

"Yeah. She used the force to make Luke trust her and obey her." Ezra answers.

"Can you do anything for him?" Leia asks.

"Yes. I should be able to remove the commands from his mind. Until then, it might be best to lock him up, for his own good." Ezra says.

"Put...Luke...in a cell?" Leia asks.

"I'm sorry, Leia, but right now, he can't be trusted. He's not himself." Ezra says.

"Yes, of course. You're right. Thanks, Ezra." Leia says.

* * *

Jyn regains consciousness, and spits blood directly into Zeb's face. The lasat warrior hits her once with his bo-rifle.

"Fracking...lasat! I will personally skin you...and turn your hide...into a wall decoration!" Jyn shouts.

"Well, princess, how are you gonna do that? We just kicked your ass!" Zeb shouts.

"I still command the force, you foul creature!" Jyn says. Zeb growls.

"Afraid not." Ezra says, as he takes a collar out of his cloak.

 _Frack! A force suppressor! No! I won't let them!_ Jyn thinks. She fires red lightning at Ezra, and he absorbs it into his hand.

 _What the frack?_ Jyn thinks.

"That ain't gonna work on me, Erso. You still have much to learn about the force." Ezra says.

" **You have lost this day, Thana. Surely you see that now. Also, I must point out that the Jedi is correct. You do indeed have much to learn."** Abeloth says.

 _Shut up!_ Jyn thinks.

"Zeb, Rex, Kallus, hold her still. Everyone else, if she moves, stun her." Ezra says. He approaches Jyn, and puts the collar around her neck.

 _No! The force...is almost completely gone! I feel so...weak._ Jyn thinks.

Jyn tries to lunge toward Ezra. This gets her hit by Zeb's bo rifle.

"Zeb, she's had enough. Don't hit her again." Ezra says.

"You'll get yours one day, lasat!" Jyn says.

"I'd like to see you try." Zeb says. He draws back his weapon to hit Jyn once more.

"Captain Orrelios, that's enough! Step away from her! Guards! I want her in shock binders!" Leia says. Zeb slowly steps away from Jyn. Three soldiers approach Jyn, and one of them puts a pair of binders around her wrists.

"You're not completely cut off from the force, but you won't be able to do much more than meditate." Ezra says.

"We should kill her and be done with it!" Zeb says.

"I will not authorize an execution, captain! The full council will vote on her fate!" Leia says.

"Jyn Erso still has lessons to learn, and I will teach them to her, whether she likes it or not." Ezra says.

"You have nothing to teach me, Jedi!" Jyn shouts, as she starts to stand up. She is grabbed by Zeb and Rex, and struggles to break free of them.

"Care to go again? Maybe i'll hop around on one leg with both hands tied behind my back, while blindfolded. Make it a fair fight." Ezra says. Zeb laughs.

"I hate you." Jyn says.

"I know." Ezra says.

"I will never cooperate. Kill me now, or let me go. Those are your only options." Jyn says.

"The alliance leadership will decide what is to be done with you. For now, Darth Thana, you will be held in one of our detention cells." Leia says.

"What about my injuries? Don't you rebel types believe in treating prisoners with kindness and compassion?" Jyn asks.

 _Arrogant bitch! You're lucky I don't kill you for what you did to Luke!_ Leia thinks.

"Your injuries aren't life threatening. Yet. Guards! Get her out my sight!" Leia says.

"I'll go with them, and make sure she gets to her cell." Ahsoka says. She approaches Jyn.

"What are you doing?" Jyn asks.

"It's time for you to rest now." Ahsoka says. She waves her hand, and Jyn loses consciousness.

"How long will that last?" Leia asks.

"About 3 or 4 hours." Ahsoka answers.

"That should be long enough. Guards, take her to her cell!" Leia says.

* * *

Jyn is dragged away by several guards, with Ahsoka following closely. Ezra, Hera, Zeb, Rex, and Leia watch as Jyn is taken out of the hangar.

"Now I see why you slapped her. I was tempted to do it myself." Leia says.

"I don't see why we don't just end her." Zeb says.

"I will not condone torture, or execution without trial. We are not the Empire. As for you, captain, while I appreciate your role in subduing Darth Thana, your use of such...brutality is unacceptable. You'll get a formal reprimand the next time it happens. Is that understood?" Leia asks.

"Yes, your highness." Zeb says.

"Glad to hear it. Now, we all have things to do. I suggest we get to them." Leia says.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, Ezra and Hera are in the medcenter of the rebel base. They are seated in a waiting area, when Sabine enters. Ezra and Hera both stand up. Hera embraces Sabine, then, Ezra does the same.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Ezra asks.

"They're letting me out, but I have to take it easy for a few days. Normally, I'd say the hell with that, but I feel like I just fought a room full of gundarks! My armor looks like it too!" Sabine says, glancing at the blood stains and scorch marks.

"I'm sure you have a new paint job in mind." Ezra says.

"You know me so well. What about my helmet?" Sabine asks.

"Ahsoka's still working on it. Should be fixed in a day or two." Ezra answers.

"Thanks, Ezra. Maybe I should go help her." Sabine says.

"Maybe you should wait a few days for that. You need to take it easy, like the doctor said." Hera says.

"You're right, Hera. At least I'm not confined to medical anymore. Any longer in this place, and I'd probably go crazy!" Sabine says.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Ezra says.

"You're right. I don't. Not as long as you're here with me." Sabine says.

"Always." Ezra says, as he takes Sabine's hand.

"Is that a promise, Ezra Bridger?" Sabine asks.

"Yeah. It is." Ezra answers. Sabine kisses Ezra on the lips.

"Glad to hear it. Now, tell me, what's going on? Did you beat Thana?" Sabine asks.

"Yeah, we did." Ezra answers.

"Ezra and Ahsoka kicked her ass. Zeb helped a little too." Hera says.

"Good. So, did you kill her?" Sabine asks.

"No. She's in a holding cell." Ezra answers.

"Do you really think you can change her, turn her away from the Emperor?" Sabine asks.

"It's too soon to say, but I certainly intend to try." Ezra answers.

"Are you sure about this, Ezra? It sounds a little...out there to me." Hera says.

"We are going to need her knowledge and her power if we are to deal with Vader and the Emperor. The only alternative is a long shot at best, and would take years." Ezra says.

"Darth Thana doesn't seem to be the type to cooperate with us." Hera says.

"Not yet." Ezra says.

"So, what's the plan?" Sabine asks.

"Ahsoka and I are going to handle Thana's interrogation. We've already gotten the okay from Mon Mothma." Ezra answers.

"Mon Mothma's back on base?" Hera asks.

"No. Leia contacted her, and all three of us spoke to her. Since we have Darth Thana on base, Mon Mothma's going to stay away for security reasons." Ezra says.

"What are they going to do with Thana?" Hera asks.

"The alliance council will meet on Admiral Ackbar's flagship in one week to discuss Thana. Until then, she'll stay in her cell, and only myself or Ahsoka will be authorized to visit her." Ezra answers.

"Only you or Ahsoka? No Alliance Intelligence?" Hera asks.

"The council is concerned about Thana brainwashing people, so they don't want her alone with anyone who isn't a trained force user." Ezra answers.

"Smart of them. Now, what about that Skywalker guy that she brainwashed?" Sabine asks.

"He's in a cell until he's free of Thana's control. Ahsoka and I should be able to help him." Ezra answers.

"Since you are here, and you are a Jedi, i figure that you'll probably want to train Luke." Hera says.

"Luke Skywalker is vitally important to the future of the galaxy. I'm no master, but I have to train him." Ezra says.

"You might as well be a Jedi Master at this point. You're the only trained Jedi left." Hera says.

"Bringing back the Jedi might not be the best thing going forward." Ezra says.

"What?" Hera asks.

"I've seen a...possible future where the Jedi return. There's peace for a while, but, ultimately, the Jedi fail again. So, I'll train Luke in the ways of the Jedi for now, but it might be time to start something new. I have no interest in repeating the failures of history." Ezra says.

"You look exactly the same as you did before, but the way you talk. You sound...older. Wiser." Hera says.

"I may have only been away for a short time, but in the afterlife, time works differently. It was actually centuries for me. I learned from many great masters of the force. What I learned, I intend to use to make the galaxy a better place. I will make some choices in the future that you may not understand, or agree with, but I will do what is best for the people. All of them." Ezra says. Hera hesitates for several seconds, unsure of what to say next.

"What...choices?" Hera asks.

"The goals of the Alliance may not be in the galaxy's best interest. Bringing back the Republic. Making things as they were. It won't work. Not long term. The galaxy needs something new." Sabine says.

"Sabine's right. Not the old Republic. Not the current Empire. Something else." Ezra says.

"Are you sure about this, Ezra? I don't think the Alliance will go for it. Most of them want the Republic back." Hera says.

"I don't know everything yet, but I know that this is the best course to take." Ezra says.

"I'm with you, one hundred percent." Sabine says.

"Thanks, Sabine. That means a lot." Ezra says.

"What about you, Hera?" Sabine asks.

"I don't know. I would like the Republic back, but if it fails again, what would be the point?" Hera asks.

"Exactly. There would be no point. All that effort, and all those lives lost, for nothing." Ezra says.

"You really think your plan will work?" Hera asks.

"There are...a great deal of things that could go wrong, but if things go the way I hope they do, then, we will have a better future. A galaxy at peace. Real, lasting peace. Not just for now. Not just for the next few years, but for decades. Centuries even." Ezra says.

"What part is Darth Thana supposed to play in this?" Hera asks.

"An important one, but only if she stops being Darth Thana." Ezra answers.

"That's the trick, isn't it?" Hera asks.

"Right now, she's insane. Drunk on her lust for power. If she doesn't change her ways, then she will one day be absolute ruler of the galaxy, and she will be the worst tyrant any civilization has ever seen." Ezra says.

"So, if she doesn't change, what then?" Hera asks.

"Darth Thana dies." Sabine answers.

"That's right. I won't allow that terrible future to happen under any circumstances. If Darth Thana doesn't turn, then I will kill her. I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. I'd rather free her from Palpatine's corruption of her mind." Ezra says.

"Corruption of her mind?" Hera asks.

"What she did to Luke, Palpatine did to her when she was four years old, after suppressing all of her memories. Of course, she's not aware of it." Ezra answers.

"So, she's just a pawn? To what end?" Hera asks.

"Palpatine won't live forever. He wants an heir, one that will rule the Empire just like he does. Vader isn't strong enough, and wouldn't last long as Emperor. So, enter Thana." Ezra answers.

"She's basically a slave with a...programmed personality. That's why Ezra wants to try to help her. Even after what she did to me, I still support his plan. If she were to actually be on our side, then…" Sabine says.

"We could win the war." Hera says.

"Exactly." Ezra says.

* * *

Dramatis Personae

Darth Thana AKA Jyn Erso (human female from Coruscant)

Commander Luke Skywalker (human male from Tatooine)

General Hera Syndulla (twi'lek female from Ryloth)

Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger (human male from Lothal)

Ahsoka Tano (togruta female from Shili)

Sabine Wren (human female from Mandalore)

Abeloth (female force entity from ?)

HK-47 (Jyn's assassin droid)

Commander Rex (human male from Kamino)

Captain Garazeb Orrelios (lasat male from Lasan)

Captain Alexsandr Kallus (human male from Coruscant)

Princess Leia Organa (human female from Alderaan)

Captain Wedge Antilles (human male from Corellia)

Lieutenant Tycho Celchu (human male from Alderaan)

Chopper (Hera's astromech droid)

Darth Sidious AKA Emperor Palpatine (human male from Naboo)

* * *

 **Any comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

 **Update-February 10 2019: This series is now on hiatus for a while. Part 3 is being written now, but it may be a few months before I post anything. Also, I have other stories in development that I would like to begin posting at some point.**


End file.
